A Pirate's Tale
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: Three unsuspecting adults are drawn into the adventures of pirates and mayhem. All Kit wants is a monkey, instead she gets a Commodore for a husband and a pirate for a father; Terasa will have that Blacksmith if it kills her, but poor Carl just wants to get back to his own time! Norrington/OC, Will/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm terrible at prologues and my A key doesn't work, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes/it sucks right now!**

—Chandler—

"Terasa, hold her down," a man with a slight Irish accent yells.

"I'm working on it!" The raven-haired woman is currently sitting on my back and pinning me against the hardwood floor of my living room. "Give it to me, Chandler!"

"No," I shout, struggling to get away.

"Yes." Her voice is stern, like she's talking to a stubborn child instead of a twenty-two year old woman.

"You guys don't even like this kind!"

"Chandler," the man, Carl, yells.

"What?" I look up at him through the thick curtain of my platinum blonde hair.

"Give. Me. The. Pop tart!" I shake my head, holding my treat closer to me. They will never get their slimy hands on it! Never, I tell you!

"It's cherry not S'more!" Carl snatches the pop tart out of my hands when I was trying to push Terasa off me and tears it in half. "Nooo, my poor cher—hey, it was S'more." Carl and Terasa sigh, splitting the pop tart. I get up and head towards the kitchen.

"Are you getting a cherry pop tart," Carl asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," I smirk," I'm getting some pudding." I love pudding; it's so good and chocolate-y.

"Chocolate?" It's like he can read my mind! Hmm, if you can read my mind say pickles! ...Okay, so he can't read my mind.

"Yes, duh." He throws the rest of his pop tart to Terasa and the two of us race to the fridge. He barely gets there first and scarfs down the _last_ pudding cup! Glaring, I grab a butter knife and he quickly backs away with his hands in the air.

"Come on, Kit, it was just pudding." I shrug nonchalantly, grabbing the chocolate pie and whipped cream. It does me good to scare him sometimes, makes me feel so alive—not, it was just too easy to pass up since nobody round here trusts me with a knife.

—Terasa—

I walk into the kitchen and see Chandler with some pie, so I grab two plates from inside a cabinet. Chandler has the pie on the plates and is just about to put the whipped cream on it when she passes out. Wait a second, Chandler never passes out. "Carl," I mumble, starting to feel a little dizzy. Before I can say anything else, I'm joining my friend in unconsciousness.

_It feels like I'm floating_, I think as I slowly begin to come to. I open my eyes, look to my right, and see Chandler floating beside me and eating whipped cream. She holds out a second spoon for me and we both begin to happily munch away. I figure if Kit feels safe here it probably is.

I open my mouth to say to ask her about safety, but no sound comes out. _Oh well,_ I shrug. I look around for Carl, but I can't find him. Chandler and I look at each other. She then randomly begins to play the air guitar. Ah, she never passes up that opportunity.

—Carl—

I stare straight ahead, still in shock from when Terasa and Kit passed out and then they and the whipped cream disappeared. How in the heck does that happen?! "Wait, why didn't I disappear? Am I not special enough?"

That seemed to trigger something as the next thing I know I'm in a black space with Terasa and Chandler. _Why are they playing air guitars?_ I float over to them and pick up the whipped cream, feeling like a ninja when they didn't notice me. I look in the container only to find it empty.

_Dang it!_ I look up at the others and see the two of them smiling at me. _That's not a good sign_. Chandler floats cross-legged and Terasa starts to spin in circles. I shrug and sit across from Chandler.

She tries to sign something to me, but she's going too fast for me to understand. She finally gives up with a sigh and crosses her arms. They may only be twenty-two, or in Terasa's case twenty-one, but they're as mature as fifteen-year-olds. Will we ever grow up?

The world may never know….


	2. CURSE OF THE BLACK PEARL

—Chandler—

A bright flash blinds me momentarily before I begin a free-fall into more blackness. Thankfully, I land on something soft and squishy instead of the hard ground. "Get her off me," commands said squishy. An old man steps forward to help me up. Why does he look so familiar…and what's with the curly wig and old-fashioned clothing? Am I at a renaissance fair? My eyes widen as I take in my surroundings, realizing exactly where I am.

"Thanks," I say in a quiet voice to the old man. I look at the guy I landed on, who's on his feet and brushing off his fancy uniform, and see Jack Davenport in his ice cream wig and Navy get-up. "Caaarl?" Please let my friends have ended up here too!

"Right here, Kit," answers Carl, his Irish accent more pronounce because of his shock. I calm down slightly upon hearing my brother's voice. His accent is something he picked up while watching Boondock Saints over and over—it seems natural to him now, as natural as breathing. "Terasa, you here too?" None of us can take our eyes off the people surrounding us.

"Yup," she says, her voice squeaking uncharacteristically.

"Who are you," Jack Davenport demands. If we're where I think we are then that means he's Commodore Norrie….I think….I don't care anymore, nobody demands things of me! I am the Queen of lazy! I glance at Terasa and see her annoyed expression. Make that runner up for Queen of lazy….

"Were you not listening," I scowl. He glares at me, causing my usual smirk to appear. "That's Carl, she's Terasa, and I'm Chandler."

"Didn't he call you Kit?" Ah, Norrie's confuzzled! He looks pretty cute that way—no, bad Kit, you can't think of him that way! But he is—no! Yes! No! Oh, muffins, I'm arguing with myself. Yeah, I should really stop that.

"Yes, it's a nickname." Carl gave it to me when we were little because Kit Kittredge was my favorite _American Girl_ character. Terasa made fun of me for reading the series and that ended with us in a fist fight; we've been close friends ever since.

"Kit," he asks in a disbelieving tone. Wow, his eyes are such a pretty gree—focus!

"It's shorter than Ninjakookie," Terasa quips, arms folded across her chest. Norrie looks at first her and then me strangely. "Well, it is," she mutters. He nods and rolls his emerald eyes in exasperation.

_Chandler focus, you can't go fangirl right now!_ To keep my mind off of Norrie I look around me at my surroundings once again—we're on a dirt road outside a Blacksmith's shop. My eyes find a pair of familiar, worn brown boots; I follow them up to an even more familiar face: Captain Jack Sparrow. I bite my lip to keep from squealing and tackle-hugging him. It's not that I think he's cute, I just think he's one of the best actors out there!

"Hi," I say smiling, a light blush giving color to my normally pale cheeks. _I'm talking to Johnny Depp; I can officially check that off my bucket list._

"He's going to be hanged," Norrington informs me in a depressing manor. _Way to ruin the moment, hottie—I mean, Squishy. Hey, that can be his new nickname; Squishy, Squishy, Squishy!_ He seems to be trying to get used to the fact that three people have fallen out of the sky. I, for one, can say it's not too difficult to wrap my mind around it, but that's just me.

"Oh…well, bye!" Jack nods, making a face at Squishy which makes me snicker. Squishy nods to two of his soldiers and they begin to move towards us. A skinny soldier, Murtogg, grabs one of Carl's arms tightly so he can't get away, the bigger man, Mullroy, grabs Terasa, and Squishy has me.

_Heh, he's touching my arm! Wow, I need to learn how to fight my fangirl urges_! Once again I try not to focus on Squishy, so I look over at Johnny, or Jack…yeah, that's it. "Hey, Pirate dude?"

"Yes," Jack asks in his epic English accent.

"Were you too stupid to steal a ship and that's the reason you were caught?" I had to get this out there, if he would've just let Lizzie drown and threw Murtogg and Mullroy off the ship he would've been outta here by now! Norrington looks at me and snorts, eyes shining with amusement.

Jack opens and closes his mouth a few times, looking insulted_. Heh, I insulted a Pirate and lived—no one's going to believe this back in Oklahoma! Oh yeah, gotta figure out how to get back to Oklahoma before I can tell anyone_. I look over to Carl and see his incredulous expression.

"What?"

"You just made a Pirate speechless," he says, his dark green eyes wide.

"Yes, I have a tendency of making people speechless," I shrug, remembering seventh grade when I outsmarted my history teacher. Gah, I hated that guy!

"That is very true." Orlando Bloom walks out of the Blacksmith's shop and stares at Terasa with interest. I roll my eyes; he's never been one of my favorite people. Terasa lets out a giggle, drool beginning to form. He smirks before walking away. Shaking my head, I step on her foot to get her attention.

"Ow! What was that for," she hisses, blue eyes showing her anger and cheeks flushed with slight embarrassment.

"You were drooling over Leggy, I mean Orlando, I mean— oh, headaches!" Terasa nods in understanding, flipping her black hair over her shoulder; Carl simply ignores all of us, eying Squishy's pretty sword with interest.

"Lock the girls in a cell together and put the boy in a cell with Sparrow," Norrington commands. "I'll question the three of them tomorrow after Sparrow's execution." My eyes narrow into angry slits at being called a "girl".

"We are adults you stupid, hot, son of a m-"I'm cut off by Groves tying a cloth over my mouth. If I get loose he's gonna get it! Terasa laughs until they do the same to her. Ha, not so funny now, is it?!

We're all put in old-fashioned handcuffs, irons I believe they're called. Squishy pushes me over to Gillette, who leads us towards a two-story brick building. Our handcuffs are removed once we're in the jail portion of the building and we are pushed into our cells—Terasa and I immediately remove our gags and start looking for a way out. A brilliant idea dawns on me and with one look at Terasa I know she's thought of the same thing.

Both of us walk up to the bars and look for the two soldiers that are naive enough to fall for my master plan. Besides, the cell seems to shrink the longer I'm in it! I clear my throat to shake off my claustrophobia and shout," Murtogg!"

"Mullroy!" I love that Andi (Terasa) and I think along the same lines or we'd probably be screwed right now!

"Yes," Murtogg asks as he and his friend approach us. Terasa and I grab the fronts of their uniforms and pull them forward, making them hit the iron bars hard enough to knock them unconscious. I get a smug grin on my face as I retrieve the keys and unlock the cell. Andi and I exit our cell and stand in front of the cell Carl and Jack are sharing.

"Yah got some smart friends, mate," Jack says, standing up. I nod in agreement, unlocking their cell. I think I could begin to like Jack even more than I already did! Well, as long as the compliments keep coming.

"He knows," Terasa says, smirking at Carl's bored look. Once the guys were out, we run out of the jail. In the five minutes he's gotten to know us, Jack must have decided that we're crazy because he runs off in a different direction than us. Can't blame him, though, I'd run too. I notice some soldiers and make my two friends follow me and we hide behind some barrels of who-knows-what.

"I have a feeling we're caught," Terasa says, standing up. My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. What is that supposed to mean, this is an excellent hiding place!

"Why?" She better have a good reason and not just because Will is standing nearby and she wants to talk to him!

"Because you are," replies a familiar, and sexy, voice. Oh, I'd know that voice anywhere! Slowly, I tilt my head back and look up at Squishy, trying to pull off an innocent look. He raises an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's up, Squishy?" He glares and pulls me to me feet, hand gripping my arm tightly. _Okay, think, you have to get away or he might just throw you into an even smaller cell and that would __not__be good_. "Holy cow, Jack kicked Gillette and is running towards some ships...Again!"

Squishy turns around and I do the last thing he expected, I kicked his shin. Norrington growls, releasing my arms as he drops to the ground holding his leg in pain. I smirk in accomplishment, letting Carl and Terasa lead me away. It doesn't take long for me to remember that I am so not cut out for this exercise stuff! I look behind me and see Squishy quickly catching up to us. "Did one of you take my sword," he yells angrily. If anyone did, it was more than likely Carl.

"What was your first clue," Carl yells back. Told yah, he's into the adrenaline rush stealing gives him. I know, I don't understand it either. Squishy lets out a low growl and begins to sprint.

When we make a sharp right around a corner Squishy stumbles then falls flat on his awesome face. I glance back as he stands and see his wig is crooked and his hat is a few feet in front of him. I snort, not paying attention to my surroundings, and run into a very hard brick wall. _This is not the entrance to Hogwarts, I can definitely tell you that much_!

Squishy snickers, walking over to me. Gah, he looks so good when arrogant...I really need to work on canceling out my inner-fangirl commentary, it's not needed. "Chandler," Carl shouts worriedly.

"Keep going, I'll be fine!" He nods and catches up to Terasa. I can take care of myself and he knows that, he taught me everything I know about safety. Squishy looks down at me, emerald eyes shining triumphantly.

**(A/N): I think this chapter is much better than the original, much more detailed at least. If you're into Lord of the Rings, my friend and I wrote a trilogy of our own and posted it on her account. The link to it is in my profile or you can search for it; the first one is titled "Ashley did it!" R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

—Terasa—

"Where's Chandler," I ask, slowing down a little. Carl looks over at me, some of his shoulder-length hair covering one of his eyes.

"She's swooning over the wig-guy." Okay, that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. Carl's always spoken with the least amount of detail possible, the stupid jerk.

"What?" He shakes his head, looking at me like I'm a bug that he could crush with his cowboy boots. I can't stand that look—it makes me want to punch him in his smug face. Freaking, cocky asshat!

"Never mind, I swear all that hair dye is seeping into your brain!" I scowl and, my stride never faltering, hit his arm as hard as I can. How does Kit stand him, let alone call him her brother? Then again, she acts a lot like him sometimes. The thing I've dyed is my bangs, and they're just dark blonde.

"Whatever." My answer for when I can't think up a clever remark. As you can probably tell, Carl and I don't really get along with each other—the only person that can keep us from tearing each other to pieces is Chandler.

"Terasa, stop!" Before I can react, I run into a soldier, getting knocked on my ass. Ah, muffins! _Which turkey did I run into_, I silently ask myself as I look up—Gillette. Said soldier develops a smug look as I'm thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Upon entering the jail Chandler's and Norrington's voices reach my ears. They're yelling at each other—she's certainly not trying to convince him that we don't belong in jail, that's for dang sure! "It's real I tell you," Kit yells, annoyance evident in her tone. Hmm, wonder what they're arguing about that has Kit this worked up.

"I've never heard of it," Norrington yells back, his face tinted a light shade of red (kind of what mine might look like if I touch glitter). I'm allergic to glitter and my face turns an embarrassing shade of red, definitely not something I like to happen at all!

"Just 'cause you never heard of it doesn't mean it isn't real!" Norrington pinches the bridge of his nose in agitation. "It's like I've never heard of people wearing itchy wigs for no dern reason!"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Just admit it's real!" Jeez, what the heck are they talking about?! Spit it out yah bunch O' four-year-olds! Wow, I need to work on my temper….I'll do that next year.

"No, I'm not going to say that a mythical creature you made up is real just to please you!" His face looks like a tomato!

"Bigfoot is real!" Oh, that's what this is about. Why anyone bothers to argue with her about mythical monsters is beyond me, she usually wins. Wait a sec—she _hates_ Bigfoot stories, why would she argue that it's real?

"It isn't real, woman, are you completely mad?!" She lets out a dark chuckle, a devious gleam in her brown eyes.

"According to my last psyche evaluation, yes; by the way, BIGFOOT IS FREAKIN' REAL!" Carl and I look at each other, having the same idea (a rare moment for us) before turning to face Norrie again.

"Actually, it is," Carl says, looking arrogant even while he's back in irons. I nod my head, some of my black hair falling in my face.

"Yep, I've seen it," I agree. Norrington shakes his head and rolls his eyes, showing how agitated he really is. Way to go, Kit, bug the guy with the keys to our freedom! Don't yah just _love_ sarcasm?

"You two are just taking her side because you're friends." That's a good point, but his opinion isn't needed at the moment. Carl, Chandler, and I look at each other and shrug. Carl and I usually take Kit's side if it means annoying someone who annoys us, and let me tell you something, Norrington is one annoying man!

"Doesn't mean we're lying." He sighs and opens the empty cell next to the one Kit's in. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you haven't caught Jack yet." Norrie scowls at me, taking his sword from Groves and placing it in its sheath at his side before locking Carl and I in the free cell. "I guess the threatening look means yes." Norrie and the other two soldiers start up the stone steps to exit the building.

"Squishy," Chandler shouts.

"What," he asks through clenched teeth. He must have a lot of willpower 'cause I'd have smacked her bald by now, and believe me, that's a lot O' smacking!

"You look stupid with a wig on!" His hands ball into fists and he continues up the stairs so as not to do something he'll regret later. Can't blame him there.

"I can't believe yah actually said it," comes the suave voice of Jack. He steps out of the shadows, a smirk that seems to mirror Chandler's on his face. He passes her a fancy looking hat through the bars.

"I can't believe you actually took it and didn't get caught." She puts the hat on her head, patting some of the feathers down before a grin settles on her lips, dark eyes alight with mischief.

"Whose is it," I ask, curiosity getting the better of me. Jack looks over at me, a lock of Kit's wavy hair between two of his fingers.

"Wait a sec and I'm sure you'll find out." Jack hides again right as Norrington storms down the stairs, glaring daggers at my friend. "Oh, if looks could bruise."

"You wouldn't be white as a ghost no more," Carl jokes in redneck. Did I mention that where we're from is a small town in Oklahoma and filled to the brim with rednecks? Well, now you'll know why we talk and use sayings the way we do. Norrington goes over to stand in front of Chandler's cell, one hand out in a gimme pose.

"Give it to me, Miss Maxwell." He called her 'Miss', dang, I guess there truly is a first for everything. She shakes her head stubbornly.

"Por que?" Oh, Chandler, you're just going to confuse him further.

"What?" I can't help the small laugh that comes out as Chandler's evil grin widens.

"No, why." Por que means why in Spanish, I don't know how people nowadays don't seem to grasp that concept.

"What," he repeats, trying to hold back his anger. If he hits her then he better hope he's a good sprinter because these bars won't hold Carl back.

"Maybe that is your natural hair color, not a wig." He growls at the blond joke and reaches for the hat, but Chandler's already just out of his reach. "Unlock the door and get it." Now she's just taunting him for the fun of it.

"No, hand it to me." That approach never works unless you have something to threaten her with….Like an ink pen, she hates those things. Well, I guess he'd have to use a quill since ink pens haven't been invented yet.

"Not a chance, Squishy!" _Hmm, I like that_.

"Give. Me. The. Hat." He enunciates each word as if talking to a stubborn two-year-old; much like Carl talks to me, actually.

"I told you earlier, come in and get it." Her eyes show that she's having more fun with this than she should. "Ah, is the Commodore a scaredy cat? Poor wittle Squishy!" Now that's how you get even with the annoying Squishy-man!"

That seems to be the last Squishy can take because he unlocks the cell and points his sword at Chandler's throat at the exact same moments the she positions an old-fashioned pistol between his eyes. To be more precise, it's his pistol she's threatening him with.

"How did you get that," he asks in shock and disbelief. I guess she really did learn something from Carl on Pickpocketing. Not one of the more proper skills, but I guess it does come in handy.

"In all honesty, I have absolutely no idea." Yeah, she's telling the truth. Heck, I didn't even notice her take the stupid gun! She cocks it and takes a step forward. While Kit's creating a distraction, I reach for the keys. Unfortunately, Norrington stops me easily and now has his gun back, though Chandler still has his hat.

"I'll just buy a new one," he grumbles. Now who's acting like a child; that's right, Squishy! When he's halfway up the stairs, Chandler throws his hat out of her cell. He rushes over, picks it up, and stomps away in a foul mood. "I'm still getting a new one; your filthy hands ruined it and you probably have lice." I roll my eyes at Squishy's behavior, watching Chandler hand Carl what looks to be bobby pins.

"What are you doing," I ask him, not catching on to his and Kit's plan. _What is the use of bobby pins?_

"I'm trying to pick the lock." So that's the use, gotcha!

—Two Hours Later—

"Carl?"

"Yeah?" His tongue is partially sticking out while he concentrates,

"For the seventh time, give up already!" He throws the bobby pins down and glares at the wall. Jack leans against Chandler's cell, pointing at me.

"Smart girls." At least someone embraces my genius!

"Trust me, I know."

"Terasa," Chandler says in a sweet voice; one that fooled adults into thinking she was an angel when we were younger. "Your ego's showing." Jeez, her and her Powerpuff Girls!

"What, where," I say, faking panic and going along with her little scene. She has a hobby of watching old cartoons whenever she can.

"As happy as I am that you got that reference, we're still behind bars and I'm still claustrophobic," Kit says, beginning to pace. She's not necessarily Claustrophobic (I should know, when we were younger she spent hours pretending her tiny closet was a fort), she just can't stand being trapped. Frustrated, she kicks the bars.

"That's not gonna help you, mate," Jack points out, looking bored out of his skull.

"If he didn't get his gun back I'd shoot the lock!" She kicks the bars again before dropping to the ground with a sigh. "This is pointless, what'd we do to deserve jail time?"

"I'd say falling out of the sky and landing on 'im," Carl says dryly. He's been sulking in the corner, mad that he couldn't pick the lock. Heh, you gotta be smarter than what you're messing with and he ain't smart!

—Three Days Later—

"….and this rash on the back of me neck has been bothering me—"Jack is cut off by the sound of a door shutting. Quickly, he hides back in the shadows just as Squishy comes down the stairs, two books in his hands.

"What a coincidence, we were just talkin' about you," I smile. Squishy ignores me and goes over to Kit's cell to give her the books. Once he found out that she loved to read and was decent for conversation he started bringing her some of his favorite books to read. We're in jail because the Governor doesn't think we're trustworthy.

"_Romeo and Juliet_; you actually liked this one," Chandler says in a disgusted tone. We read that play in ninth grade and she could barely look at the pages. Considering she read aloud whatever Squishy gives her so that I can have something to look forward to, this should be entertaining! She's bound to give the characters funny voices.

"I thought it was a very well thought out piece of literature," Squishy says, sounding offended, though his green eyes show that he enjoys bantering with Kit. "Why didn't you like it?"

"'Cause, Romeo and Juliet fall for each other too quickly, Romeo is whiney, Juliet has as much charm as a dead slug, and my dude dies!" Squishy chuckles at the last part.

"Do you even remember the man's name?"

"Benvolio." She has a smug look on her face that only increases when she sees Squishy's shocked, and slightly impressed, look. "_Julius Caesar_ was much better."

"As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I am afraid I must get back to my duties."

"Alright, tell Murtogg and Mullroy Hakuna Matata." Squishy shakes his head and walks out. Carl and Kit look at each other, getting devilish grins. This can only mean one thing: quote war.

"He recognized me from the old days. Tried to blackmail me; half me earnings." I have to give it to him—that was a good Sweeney Todd impression! Now for Chandler:

"Oh, well that's a different matter then; for a moment there I thought you lost your marbles." This makes me have to hold in a laugh—the two of them would make great impersonators for Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber of Fleet Street! My turn now.

"Mrs. Mooney had a pie shop, does her business but I notice something weird!" Carl smirks, deciding to go along with the scene I chose. "Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared."

"Have to hand it to her, wot I calls, enterprise, popping pussies into pies wouldn't do in my shop…." Chandler finishes his phrase.

"….just the thought of it's enough to make you sick, and I'm telling yah them pussy cats is quick!" Suddenly Carl stands up with a huge grin. "What?" When he doesn't respond I begin to get worried.

"Caaarl?"

"Mate," Jack asks. Just then cannon fire sounds in the not so far away waters. "I know those cannons." Jack and the men in the cell right of Carl and I get into an uninteresting conversation, at least they do until a hole is blown into the wall, letting the men out. As Chandler would say 'son of a muffin!'

"Son of a muffin!" Told yah so. "Now we wait for…" I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "He's Will in this movie, right?" That is definitely a face-palm moment, but I'll let it slide for now.

"Think so," I say, completely ignoring the dead soldiers falling down the stairs behind me. Two Pirates walk down the stairs, attempting to appear menacing—the only thing that makes me flinch is their atrocious smell.

"This ain't the armory," one of the Pirates says, looking around.

"No shit, Sherlock," Carl, Chandler and I say in unison. The both of them glare before seemingly recognizing Chandler and me. Wow, can you say stalker in training?

"Stop looking at us, Creepers," Chandler yells, backing away from the bars. They talk in whispered tones to each other, but I was able to hear one sentence.

"Barbossa said they were dead." Chandler and I look at each other. I guess she heard it too. They turn back to us. The guy with dreadlocks opens Chandler's cell and yanks her out; they then drag me out of Carl's cell, only to throw an attacking Jack Sparrow in and locking it back. I'm thrown to the guy with the green hat. Halfway up the stars Chandler punches dreadlocks.

"Why'd you do that," hat-dude asks.

"He stepped on me." Hat-dude looks at me.

"She has a temper. It's the Irish in her," I explain. Dreadlocks rubs his nose and pushes her up the stairs. "You wanna kill him don't you?"

"Yeah, uh-huh." I nod. After we dodge lots of cannon balls, Navy dudes, and Port Royal citizens they throw us on a boat, I mean ship…biiig ship. Pintel and Ragetti throw Elizabeth on next. I see Chandler steal the Pirate medallion and I push Elizabeth overboard. I smile when I hear the satisfying splash. "What did she say to keep from being hit?" Chandler pales slightly, having forgot to ask the idjit before he pushed Lizzie overboard.

"Uh, parlee?"

"Parsnip?"

"Parlay," Ragetti says.

"Thanks, Parlay," Chandler and I say together.

"Wait…"

"We won't tell anyone you helped us," Chandler says. She always liked Pintel and Ragetti out of all the Pirates. He smiles and nods. I groan when Elizabeth climbs back on board and Barbossa comes downstairs. He has the same shocked expression as the rest of the crew until he looks at Chandler, then it is a mix of horror and annoyance. Chandler and I smile at him while glaring.

"You're back," he whispers," you're beautiful." On that whispered note, he takes a step towards us and we take a step back. "You were so sick, but you're back," He says to me, smiling. He turns to Chandler. "You just had to come back, too, didn't you?" I raise an eyebrow and Chandler takes out Jack's dagger. "You don't remember me, do you?"

**(A/N): That Romeo and Juliet part is true, I HATE R&J with a passion; I also can't think of Romeo without hearing the crappy English accent a kid in my class used while reading it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**—Chandler—**

"Remember what, exactly," I ask, confusion clearly showing on my face. Barbossa blinks and shakes his head as if trying to figure something out. I grip my stolen dagger tighter, not trusting this man as far as I could throw him.

"Answer her," Terasa commands.

Barbossa is silent for a few minutes more before he finally begins to speak, "You are—well, Terasa is…" he trails off again, blue eyes showing and inner debate about something. "Terasa's my daughter." I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that one. Fuzzy memories flash before my eyes of a life I never knew I lived ending with Tia Dalma sending me to the world I thought I had originally came from, but that wasn't the one that bugged me the most. The one that bugs me is one where Terasa and I are laying in our beds, Barbossa is holding her hand and a blur is holding mine. Ragetti helps to keep me upright when I start to sway, feeling overwhelmed with everything; Pintel catches Terasa as she faints. "Take 'em to their cabin; their old dresses should still fit."

Ragetti picks me up bridal-style and follows Pintel into a small room filled with two cots with a trunk at the end of each, a vanity, and a small window to see out of. I'm lain down on one of the cots; the quilts are soft and warm, the pillows welcoming as I fall into a shock-induced sleep, believing that once I wake up I would be back in my room with Pirates of the Caribbean playing in the background.

When I wake up only a few hours later I realize I have no such luck, but at least it's quiet. Terasa is still sound asleep and Elizabeth is curled up near the door. I pull a cloak out of the chest with _Katherine_ printed on the front and walk out of the cabin to the railing of the _Black Pearl_. The waters are quiet and soothing; the full moon is high in the sky and shining brightly down, a few stars twinkling here and there. It is a beautiful night out and it reminds me of the times I went camping with my dad, though I feel confidante I don't have to worry about snakes here. A presence behind me makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "I know someone is there," I say softly, my eyes never leaving the sea.

"You always like to come out here at night," Barbossa says just as quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that surrounds us. I don't look over at him, knowing he'd be only a skeleton and I don't think I could wrap my mind around that just yet. "No matter how many times your father told ye not to." Yeah, that does sound like me.

"What killed Terasa and me here?" Barbossa goes silent, standing next to me and looking out to sea, lost in old memories I'm sure he'd rather just forget.

"Pneumonia." I've had that before; it had killed me for thirty seconds-that must've been when Terasa and I switched worlds. "I heard you threw a young woman overboard." I look down at my hands, clenching the railing tighter and fighting down an evil giggle.

"You can blame Terasa for that one."

"I can believe that," he chuckles," she was always the ruthless one while you were funnier than anything. Too much like your father sometimes." Heh, even here I was the comic relief; who woulda thunk it? "Both of you had the worst tempers and sneakier than two young women should be, even pirate women."

"It's all still true." Silence rules once more, though it wasn't an awkward one by any means.

"You should get some sleep," he says finally, turning and walking below deck. I stay out for a few moments more before I do as he said, easily falling asleep.

* * *

I didn't welcome the choked screams that woke me the next morning and became determined to kill whoever they belonged to. Getting dressed in a pair of tan breeches and a poofy-sleeved shirt, I walk out on deck, unsurprised by the sight that greets me. Terasa has Elizabeth in a choke hold, the unfortunate woman's face turning a light shade of blue that made me smirk. Whatever she did, it sure did piss Andi off. "What'd you do to make her mad?"

"She was born," Terasa growls, tightening her hold to make sure Lizzie couldn't get away. Barbossa walks over to me, looking more than annoyed.

"Can you please keep my daughter from killing Miss Turner," he asks, crossing his arms over his chest. "I kind of need her for the time being." I shrug and walk up behind Terasa, a brilliant plan already forming. Before she realizes what I'm doing, I poke her in the sides, making her drop to the ground in a fit of giggles and letting Elizabeth go for however short a time.

"Thank you," Elizabeth gasps, face returning to its natural color.

"Oh, I wouldn't thank me," I say earnestly," I'll probably help her kill you later." She stumbles into Terasa's and my cabin, slamming the door behind her. Well, that went better than expected.

Barbossa rolls his eyes skyward as if seeking answers, which is stupid, but who am I to judge. "If yer going to kill her later, why'd you stop me daughter?" Old guys just don't understand the workings of the female brain no matter how confidant they feel otherwise.

"I want to help." He rolls his eyes again, stalking off to steer their ship. I turn to face Terasa, raising an eyebrow. "Did he just call Elizabeth _Miss Turner_?" The raven-haired woman finally gets to her feet.

"Yup, I think she's sticking to her lie," Terasa says, rubbing her side and sending me a glare.

"Such a see-through lie." Terasa nods in agreement and walks over to her father while I just shake my head and sit down on a hard chair outside the Terasa's and my cabin to make sure Elizabeth doesn't come out and get killed by Andi.

"Hi Katherine," Pintel says, Ragetti right behind him. I smile up at the pirates; my favorite ones in this film.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much."

"You guys lookin' out for each other?" They nod and go back to what they're supposed to be doing, leaving me to my boredom. I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

"Katherine!" I'm gonna kill Barbossa later and I'm going with slow torture when I do it.

"What, Barbie!"

"Go check on Miss Turner!"

"Why can't someone else do it?"

"Do it or we're throwing you overboard!" Is that his favorite threat or something? Damn, do something more original like threatening to lock me in a box.

"Go ahead, I'll come back to haunt your ugly butt! I'll start by cutting off that stupid beard," I mutter the last part as I get up and throw open the cabin door and see Elizabeth sitting on my bed. "Get up," I command, anger coming to the surface once more.

"Where exactly am I going?" God, can she get anymore snobby?

"In the floor, now get off my bed," I say through clenched teeth. She does as I say and I slam the door shut. "She's fine!"

"Good, I expect you to keep my daughter from killing her."

"If she acts like a snobby rich person I'll kill her myself."

"Ye sound a lot like yer father."

"Um, is that an insult?" Barbossa just smiles and I step on his foot, motioning for Terasa to follow me out of Barbie's earshot.

"What," she asks, popping her elbows and back with a groan.

"I just might forget I'm guarding her tonight." We smile at each other and she nods.

"Hey, who's your father?"

"Right now he's just a blur; I'll let you know when I figure it out." She nods again and goes to stand next to her father. The rest of the day, I sit in front of the cabin door, trying to remember who my dad is and who I was.

"Captain wants you, Terasa, and Miss Turner to dine with him tonight," Ragetti informs me, holding a dress in his hands that I know is meant for Lizzie.

"Alright." I go to open the cabin door, but turn to face the two Pirates in front of me, devious smirk on my face. "Get 'er."

"Course we will, Katherine." I nod and enter Barbossa's cabin, liking the name from this world much more than Chandler. I sit across from Terasa, who throws me an apple and I gladly eat it. Barbossa walks in and when he sees me slouching in the chair he rolls his eyes. I shrug and slide further down, purposely wanting to get on his nerves. Elizabeth enters next in the pretty, red dress Ragetti had been holding. She slowly begins to eat a piece of meat, while Terasa digs in and I continue to nibble on my apple. Then again, she never was too embarrassed to eat in front of people either…

"There's no need to call on ceremony or need to impress," Barbossa says, smiling, making Terasa and I roll our eyes. "You must be hungry." With that, Elizabeth dug in. I put down my apple, suddenly finding my appetite gone. She grabs a glass of wine and gulps it down. I pick up another apple.

"Have an apple," I say, smiling sweetly.

"It's poisoned," She says, completely sure of herself.

"One could only wish," Terasa and I say in unison. Since I've seen this part of the movie thousands of times, I decide to go out on the deck. A few minutes later Elizabeth runs out; upon seeing the crew in skeleton form, she runs around, screaming like a crazy person on crack. Terasa walks over to me and we laugh at her, silently hoping she falls overboard. She runs into Barbossa.

"Look, the moonlight shows us for what we really are; we feel nothing. You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner, you're in one!" She gasps and runs past him into our cabin. He laughs and shuts the door, the crew laughing with him. "What are you looking at? Get back to work," Terasa and I yell along with him. He stares at us strangely and walks away. Terasa sighs and looks at her hand.

"I wish I could be a skeleton."

"Just wait, tomorrow we'll be at the Isla de Muertas and you can take some gold pieces while I take the monkey." She smiles and we go to our cabin, planning on just how we would sneak out the monkey and gold without being noticed. Elizabeth is curled up in a ball on the floor again. I could care less as long as she stays away from my bed. Terasa lies down and a few minutes later, begins to snore lightly. If only Elizabeth was so quiet. She snores like an Elephant!


	5. Chapter 5

—Terasa—

I had the best dream last night; Elizabeth was dead, Will and I were married, Carl was off pirating with Jack (leaving me alone), and Squishy was feeding Chandler some cherries…Then I woke up. Elizabeth was snoring loudly in her little corner with her mouth hanging wide open, and Kit looked angrier than I've ever seen her. You're probably wondering how I know she was so mad—she'd already ripped her pillow in half and then grabbed the first hard object she could find and threw it at Sleeping Walrus (yes, that name will stick quite well).

"Ow, what was that for," Sleeping Walrus shrieks, rubbing the side of her head that the object had crashed landed against. Kit merely growls at the other woman; not a morning person in the slightest; it's actually one of the reasons we get along so well. The next step in our morning proves to be the most awkward—we all needed to get dressed and there was nowhere in the room we could do so without worrying one of the others could see and Kit was majorly self-conscious. In the end, I took my clothes to the Captain's cabin—Dad already out doing whatever it is Captains do best—and Chandler kicked Sleeping Walrus out of Kit's and my cabin, making Sleeping Walrus wear the same thing she wore to dad's little dinner thing.

Once I've managed to yank on the breeches and shirt, I meet my best friend out on deck; her natural hair color of dark brown beginning to show at her roots. I sigh happily, enjoying the sun's warmth against my face. "Oh no!"

"What," I ask, looking over at Kit and nearly laughing at her horrified expression. Her looks can certainly be considered priceless at times; this was definitely one of those moments! Her dark eyes are as wide as dinner plates and her lips are turned into a frown.

"I'm getting a-a tan!" I swear, there are tears in her eyes just waiting for the right opportunity to fall. With a devious smirk, I roll my eyes at her theatrics.

"So what—"

"So what?! _So what_?! I look bad with a tan and I don't want any freakin' freckles!" Her fists are clenched at her sides and she begins to hyperventilate. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for her breathing to go back to normal, which it does a few minutes later. About dang time, these little displays tend to be more annoying than anything.

"Are you quite finished, you asthmatic wonder geek?" She pauses to consider this, one hand resting on her hip and the other stroking an imaginary goatee. The tip of her tongue peeks out from between her lips. Why does it feel like that should remind me of someone _really_important? Eh, it's most likely nothing.

"I suppose I am." Nodding, I look at the ocean in front of us, spotting a few fish every now and again that make my stomach growl. Okay, I know I'm hungry when the sight of fish makes my mouth water. I could never eat Nemo, Bambi maybe, but not Nemo…or Dory, or Flounder… I turn and notice Kit shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. Is she doing the potty dance?

"Isn't it s'posed to rain soon?" She stands still, well, as still as possible for her.

"Uh-huh, at least, it did in the movie." Then Jack should be meeting his crew soon if he hasn't already. Oh, I can't wait to see Will in all his almost-a-pirate glory! I need to plan a way to make Will love me; maybe I could get some pointers from Jack when he shows up later. "The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me," Kit sings to herself, no doubt a song she heard on Supernatural. I keep my eyes on the sky, noticing how it was beginning to grow dark. I miss my sun. "Terasa?"

"Yeah, Chandler?"

"First of all, call me Katherine—it sounds better than Chandler; second of all, do you have déjà vu too or am I goin' nuts?" Wait, she's changing her name to _Katherine_, what's gotten into her?

"A little, yes. Just for the record, you were born nuts." Soon the winds are threatening to blow people into each other, rain following directly afterwards. Kit and I swing around the mast, singing the itsy bitsy spider for lack of anything better to do. She likes the rain and when she begs for something her puppy dog eyes cannot be resisted. My dad comes over to us and throws us in a long boat; we're followed by him and Sleeping Walrus. We sail to a cave on Isle du Muertas; the cave is filled with gold, lots, and lots of shiny, beautiful gold!

"Oh, pretty!" My dad keeps Chandler (Katherine now, I guess) from taking any, but he failed to notice me slipping a gold ring on my finger. Katherine steps on his foot with a scowl and walks over to me. I give her a bracelet and she picks up a gold dagger for Carl, hiding it in a pocket in the skirt of her dress. They take Sleeping Walrus up to Cortez's gold chest. I walk over to a pile of gold trinkets and pick through them, jumping when I hear a gun shot.

"You're not dead," a pirate says to Pintel. I look past them and notice Will looking around, so I grab Kit's arm and discreetly gesture where we need to get to.

"Yeah, he shot me," Pintel exclaims while Katherine, Sleeping Walrus, and I sneak over to Will. He helps us into a boat and we go to the _Interceptor_, leaving a trail of oars behind us.

Gibbs helps us on the ship. "Hey boy, where be Jack," the old man asks, looking behind us expectantly.

"He fell behind," Will says, staring intensely at me before leading Elizabeth below deck. Katherine and I go into the nearest cabin to clean ourselves off and dry a little bit.

"He likes you, you know," Kit smiles, ringing her thick hair out and probably knotting it up and I'll have to help her brush it out later—meaning I'll smack her with the brush until she sits still and stops screaming about the unbearable pain.

"He likes Elizabeth."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." She's crazy, Will loves Elizabeth. Kit smiles sincerely in my direction. "Don't worry; I'm an expert on these things." Yeah, and I'm good at chemistry. What a dork.

"Oh, well, I definitely believe that," I say, jokingly. I hear a loud commotion outside, but decide to stay where I am, thinking it was a brawl over some rum. Stupid pirates, at least fight over something interesting and amazing; myself for example. About five minutes later the noise increases, so I open the cabin door only to see the ship overrun by pirates from the _Black Pearl_and shut the door again. "Kit, shall we barricade this door like there's no tomorrow?"

"Certainly, my good woman." Before we could even twitch, the cabin door is kicked open to reveal none other than dreadlocks himself.

"If only you could die…" Kit says wistfully, most likely already having about five different ways to kill him. "Ah, that's a good way to do it!" What'd I tell you! She smiles evilly as he drags us out onto the deck and back on the _Black pearl_. The crew of the _Interceptor_ is tied to each other; Katherine and I are pushed over to Jack with our hands bound in front of us.

"Are you alright," Jack asks us, or more aptly, Kit. We nod and watch as the _Interceptor_ blows up; like most of Carl's girlfriends.

"Will was on that," I say just above a whisper. He got out in time in the movie didn't he; it's a bit blurry now… Katherine has a look of confusion on her face until a soaked Will climbs onto the ship railing. I let out a sigh of relief until he points a gun at my father. Well, that was dumb

"Let the girls go!" Dad fearlessly walks up to Will, not paying much attention to the pistol trained between his eyes.

"Ye can't kill me boy."

"Will, don't do anything stupid," Katherine yells.

"My name is William Turner; it is my blood you need!" He stands on the edge of the ship with the gun under his chin.

"That counts as stupid! I swear that man ain't got the brains God gave a rock. "

"What are yer terms, Mister Turner," my dad asks.

"The girls go free!"

"Yes, I got that, anything else?"

"And the crew! The crew is not to be harmed!" Barbossa nods, two pirates drag Will down, another takes the gun from him.

"Alright, Miss Swann, Terasa, Katherine get over here." We do as he says. "Katherine, you get to walk the plank first."

"Do what now," Kit exclaims.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You said you'd let them go," Will yells, looking at me again.

"Do not challenge me honor, it's your fault because you didn't say when or where!" A gag is stuffed in Will's mouth as Kit is forced onto the plank, the black skirt of her dress billowing out slightly from the breeze.

"I can't swim," Katherine whimpers.

"Well, blame Mister Turner."

"Oh I do, trust me, I do!" Barbossa pushes her further out on the plank. "It's just a diving board, I'm jumping into a pool," she says to herself. Dreadlocks pushes her into the water and she shouts obscenities the entire way down. They push me on the plank next.

"You're gonna kill your own daughter," I yell at Barbossa.

"Yes, you would kill me."

"Stop pointing out facts!" I jump into the water and see Katherine hanging onto a rope connected to the ship; I swim over to her and grab the rope. "I can't believe he did that!"

"I think I see Bruce."

"What!" When she says Bruce she means a shark and I am not about to become shark bait!

"I want that stupid, adorably annoying, undead monkey!"

"I don't want to be shark food!" How is she talking about a dang monkey when we could die any second?! I don't make a good redneck special! I start hyperventilating, then she slaps me for no apparent reason.

"I was just kidding; there are no sharks that I can see." That was low, even for her—I've created a monster! We hear two splashes and see Sleeping Walrus surfacing; Jack comes up next with his gun and his sword.

"Follow me," he commands. He makes Katherine hold onto him and we all swim to a nearby island. Katherine throws herself onto the sand and hugs a coconut; Jack grabs the dagger she had stolen from him. "How did you get this?"

"Can't remember, don't care!" He smirks at her answer, mumbling something that sounded like _a true pirate indeed._I go over and kiss a tree while Elizabeth begins to yell at Jack about something; I don't really know, everything she says kind of blends together.

"I really hate her," I say, sitting down next to Kit; she nods and begins pouting. "What now?"

"I miss the monkey." I pat her shoulder sympathetically. I miss the Will.

"I know, I know, you'll get him back."

"Yes, yes I will," she says, smiling evilly. We get up and walk over to Jack and Elizabeth—Katherine going down into the rum cellar. "Hey, I found some rum and, what d'you know, more rum," she yells. She runs up the stairs and over to me.

"Thanks," I say when she hands me a bottle. A few hours' later Elizabeth and Jack are dancing around a bon fire; Katherine and I are throwing stuff into the fire to watch it get bigger. What can I say, we're Pyromaniacs and fire is awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

—Chandler—

I wake up to the smell of something burning. Terasa is watching a fire, Elizabeth is staring at the water, and Jack is making his way back over to us. I sit up and grab my empty bottle of rum. "What's going on," I ask groggily.

"Elizabeth burned all the food, liquids, and shade." I pick up a coconut, ready to throw it when I see a ship coming towards us. I walk over to the water and let the coconut go.

"Ouch!" Terasa snickers when it hit Elizabeth, but my eyes stay glued to the two mini boats coming towards us. In one of them is Commodore Squishy! He jumps out and heads straight for Elizabeth and I.

"Are you okay," he asks us.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth says.

"I'm alright," says Terasa. He looks at me and I shrug.

"Did you two go with the Pirates?"

"No, they kidnapped us." He looks at me again and I nod, suddenly unwilling to speak. It's too damn early to be expected to make small talk.

"Alright, well, come on." We walk over to the mini boats. Terasa gets in a boat with Gillette and Elizabeth; I get in one with Jack and Squishy.

"Did you just get up," Jack asks me.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." The blurry picture of my father is a little clearer. I know he has dark hair and his lover ran off after I was born. We get on the ship and see- "Carl!"

"Chandler!" We hug each other and he nods to Norrington, who nods back.

"What's going on?"

"I convinced the Commodore that you, Terasa, and I aren't Pirates and he some-what trusts us now."

"Yes I do, as long as I have reason to," Squishy says.

"We have to save Will," Elizabeth exclaims.

"Hey, that's my line," Terasa yells.

"William made his decision," says Governor Swann, calmly.

"Come on Squishy, just get back into your long boat, and go get him," I say, using my puppy dog eyes. Terasa runs up the stairs and whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen, smiling slightly, he nods and commands his men to get ready to go after Will. Terasa walks back over to me. "What'd you tell him?"

"Um, well, uh. Heh, heh, you two are…Engaged."

"Huh? That's awesome! This day could only get better if I got my monkey! Which I will," I add in an evil voice. Squishy jogs over to me and puts a ring on my finger. The band is silver and it has a small diamond. Scowling, I pull it off and throw it at his face. "Buy me my own ring and we'll talk—it had better be a ruby, though." Norrington chuckles, nodding his head in acquiescence.

"Why did he just put a ring on _that_ finger," asks Elizabeth.

"He finally got smart and decided to forget about his proposal to you."

"Will, will do it in the end, too," Terasa says. She glares at us and goes to sit in a corner.

"So, you're engaged," Carl, says. "I get a front row seat at the wedding."

"Me too."

"Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys an-" My singing is interrupted by Elizabeth's sobs. I pick up a rope and start towards her, but Carl holds me back. "Just let me kill her, it won't hurt! I'll make it quick!" Norrington wraps his arms around me and I couldn't resist the urge of leaning against him—any thoughts of killing Lizzie disappearing as enjoyed the feeling. "Good Lord, you smell good, Commodore."

"I think it would be proper for you to call me James now."

"Only if you call me Kit or Katherine."

"Agreed." Unfortunately, James had to depart after Will and so let me go and walked off where his men were waiting. Andi scoffs at the display and walks into some random cabin and a few minutes later Gillette is pushed out.

"Did you see that," Carl asks." I nod and walk into the cabin.

"I had a dream last night, a Jamaican woman gave me the ability to summon things here."

"I had the same dream," Terasa mumbles. We sit down on a bed and a guitar lands in my lap. I begin to play the first song that comes to my mind and Terasa sings the lyrics.

"I turned on the evening news. Saw an old man being interviewed, turning a hundred and two today. Asked him what's the secret to life? He looked up from his old pipe, laughed and said, "All I can say is: don't blink, just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife.  
Don't blink—you just might miss your babies growing like mine did; turning into moms and dads, next thing you know your "better half" of fifty years is there in bed and you're praying God takes you instead. Trust me friend a hundred years goes faster than you think, so don't blink. I was glued to my TV when-" she's cut off when Elizabeth is shoved into the room and the door is locked.

"Oh great, I'm stuck in here with you two! You who stole my fiancé," She yells, pointing to me. "And you, who stole the man I love!"

"It's not much better for us," Terasa yells.

"Yeah, we're stuck in the same room as a…" Terasa looks over at me. "Of all the times I try to quit cursing!" Elizabeth's mouth is agape. "Did you fill in the blank?"

"I think she did." She rolls her eyes and begins to tie sheets and blankets together. When she was almost done her father knocks on the cabin door.

"Girls, I'm sorry you're locked in here. It is for your own good. Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you." She ignores him and climbs out the window. What a jerk! "Elizabeth? Are you even listening?" The Governor enters the room seconds later, pausing when he see the breadcrumb trail Elizabeth left. He looks at the open window, and then at us." You just let her go?"

"We don't like her," Terasa states.

"If she wasn't your daughter, would you like her," I ask. He opens and shuts his mouth. "That's what I thought." The sounds of guns and swords fill our ears and the Governor shuts the cabin door. "Zombies," I yell when the Pirate's arm starts breaking the glass doors of the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

—Terasa—

The arm of a pirate crashes through the glass door, grabbing a tight hold on the Governor's wig, the bone pale white in the moonlight. I try to pry the arm off, Weatherby holds onto his wig, and Katherine whacks the arm with the bottom of a candelabra. The arm gave off a smell I don't think I'll ever get used to, like two day old road kill in the middle of summer. The arm eventually falls off and we throw it on the ground, Weatherby stomping on it a few times for good measure. "Son of a monkey's uncle," I exclaim. "It's crawling!" Indeed, the arm was flopping around, looking for anything to hold onto.

"Monkey's uncle," Kit asks, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Well, muffin is your property." She nods, taking Weatherby's handkerchief and uses it to pick up the arm—throwing it in a drawer and slamming it shut.

-Elizabeth-

Stupid, no-good Pirates! I row to the entrance of the cave and hop out. Will is fighting three pirates and Jack is fighting Barbossa. I pick up a long golden pole and smack some pirates with it. Will nods to me in thanks; he doesn't look at me like he used to, now he looks at Terasa. I really hate her! Will and I run the pole through three pirates, shove a grenade in one, and push them into the shadows. Will runs up to the gold chest and cuts his hand. Jack throws him a medallion and shoots Barbossa.

"You just wasted yer shot," Barbossa smirks.

"Actually," Will yells, dropping the medallions into the chest," he didn't!"

"I feel...Cold." Barbossa falls backwards into the gold he so despises, dead.

-Terasa-

When the drawer finally stops shaking, I open it—the three of us hesitantly looking inside to find that the hand was no longer bone, but flesh. Weatherby grimaces and shuts the drawer. We all go out on deck—all the good guys are shouting 'huzzah!' Katherine and I shrug, giving the Governor a smile and joining in on the celebration. When all the other pirates are herded into the brig, Squishy hugs Katherine and nods to me. "James, we have to go to the Isla de Muerta," Katherine says firmly.

"Why, here comes Will, Jack, and Elizabeth?"

"I want my monkey!" He nods. We help Jack onto the ship and he puts a crown on her head and puts a pearl necklace around my neck. "Thank you."

"Whoa, before you leave, I think this is yours," Jack says, handing Katherine Jack the monkey. She takes it and hugs Jack the human.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, love."

"I'm gonna name him...Bubbles."

"Why Bubbles," I ask as Jack's led downstairs.

"I don't know. It just sounded good." I nod and pet the un-dead monkey. It hugs Katherine. Squishy comes over and hugs her as well, jumping when Bubbles snaps at him. "Come on Bubbles, be nice to James or I'll let him shoot you." The only reason she used that threat is because Bubbles is still cursed, the coin tucked safely away inside his little shirt.

"Katherine, what's that one monkey you really liked named?"

"Abu?"

"Why didn't you name him Abu?"

"I like Bubbles," she says shrugging. Bubbles snaps again and she pokes him. "Bad un-dead monkey named Bubbles!" I roll my eyes and drag her to the brig. "Where we going," she asks in a singsong voice.

"To see your favorite pirates." Once down there a dog with keys in its mouth runs to us. "We really should name him."

"I agree." She opens her mouth.

"Not Abu, how about..."

"Barbie?"

"Isn't that what you called my dad?"

"Yup and he named Bubbles Jack."

"Revenge?"

"Of course."

"Pintel, Ragetti!"

"Over here," they yell, walking to the front of their cell.

"Guys," Katherine yells. She runs over and hugs them through the bars, surprisingly they hug her back.

"Can you get us out?"

"I can try." Bubbles growls at the two pirates, still holding Katherine's hands. "Bubbles," she says in a warning tone. It grumbles and hugs Katherine again.

"Isn't that Jack," Pintel asks.

"Not anymore, his name is Bubbles," I say, smiling.

"I think he's talking about me, love." I turn and see Jack being shoved into the cell with Pintel and Ragetti by Gillette. Katherine and I look at each other before kicking Gillette in the knee. He drops and we walk upstairs. Groves comes over to us.

"Ladies," he nods.

"Hey Theo," Katherine says, and goes into a cabin. I nod at him and laugh when Gillette limps upstairs. "Terasa, look at this! Lizzy's having a mental breakdown!" I run over to her and see Elizabeth in a ball in a corner, rocking back and forth. Carl walks in and looks from Lizzy to us.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing...yet," I say.

"Lizzy, stop being nuts," Katherine exclaims, reaching the limit of crazy she could deal with.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Will said he wanted to-"

"Terasa!" We turn and see Will running over to us. "Terasa will you marry me?" I squee and hug him. "Is that a yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Um Carl, how about we just walk away from this scene of awkwardness," Kit suggests.

"Sounds good to me." They walk away and I hug Will again.

"I'm engaged," I yell out loud.

"That poor man," Gillette grumbles. Katherine runs over and pushes him in the water and he lets out a girly scream. Carl drags her away from the edge so she doesn't fall in. She's very clumsy. Groves pulls Gillette back on board and high fives Katherine. I smirk as Elizabeth stands up.

"Will, I'll give you one last chance to stay with me," she says, glaring at me.

"I'd rather not, but I'm sure Carl wouldn't mind courting a crazy woman." she growls and stomps off. He smiles down at me. "To think I liked her."

"You have much better taste now." We smile at each other.

"I'm sorry! Please, ow," Gillette half whines, half yells as Katherine kicks him repeatedly. "Ah, Lord! Katherine, please don't!" Carl and Norrington drag her off him. "I swear that I'll never touch your bubblegum again!" Tears streak down his red and swollen face. Bubblegum? Something hits my head and bounces to the floor. I reach down to get it; but Bubbles grabs it first and takes it to Carl.

"What was that," I ask.

"A dumdum," Katherine smirks.

"Root beer flavored," Carl, adds. I roll my eyes and summon myself a Hershey's bar. Katherine hands Bubbles a peanut.

-Two Days Later-

Katherine and I are sitting in our living room. The Governor gave Carl, Katherine, and me a house to share. It is the day of Jack's execution. Katherine and I sit, drinking Dr. Pepper and Mountain dew. I pick up a Recess. I am wearing a long-sleeved black dress, black slippers, and a black sun hat. Of course, I am also wearing my gold wedding ring with a large diamond. Katherine is dressed the same as I am the only real difference being the silver wedding band on her finger, a ruby situated between a couple of sapphires.


	8. Chapter 8

—Chandler—

The carriage ride to the execution is filled with an awkward silence. I feel a little sick, and I don't think I'll be able to watch this. James, Terasa, Carl, Weatherby, Lizzy, and I walk up the stairs to a balcony. The executioner starts to name what Jack is being charged with—a couple of them making me snicker despite the sadness I feel. Will comes up and greets us, looking at Terasa the longest. "Governor Swann, Commodore, Ladies," he says softly," Terasa, I should have told you sooner, I love you." When Will leaves Terasa 'faints' and I begin to fan myself. While everyone is focused on us, Will sets Jack free. Terasa jumps up and I block the way downstairs.

"Katherine, I have to go," James growls, trying to get past me without causing me injury.

"Sorry about this James," I tell him. Before he can question me, I kick his knee.

"Ah!"

"I'm so sorry!" I drop down and apologize repeatedly hugging him tightly as yet another way to stall for time. He gets up and corners Jack and Will. Soldiers surround them, pointing their guns at the men.

"My place is between you and Jack," exclaims Will.

"As is mine," says Lizzy, standing beside Will.

"So is mine," I yell, gasping. "I'm just… Not gonna stand there with pointy guns pointing at me." James looks at me, shocked. Terasa just nods. He reluctantly lowers his gun and so do his men.

"Thank you," says Jack. "Katherine, I thought you might like this, don't look at it yet." He puts a small object in my purse. "Elizabeth, it would never have worked out between us love. Commodore, I want you to know I was rooting for you, know that." James grimaces because of Jack's bad breath. "Will… nice…hat." He stands on the wall. "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow…and Carl," with that Jack and Carl jump into the water.

"Well, that was entertaining." I look over and see Will and Terasa about to kiss. "Alright, James, Governor, everyone but those two leave or at least turn around!" James takes my hand and we head to his manor. Once there, I summon me some popcorn and a can of Cherry coke. This is the life. James sits across from me. "What are you looking at," I ask with a mouth full of popcorn.

"The most amusing thing I've seen all week," he smirks. I roll my eyes and continue munching. When I'm finished, we decide to take a walk in his huge garden. Soon it's time for me to go home.

"I'll come see you before I leave," he promises. I kiss his cheek and walk into the house. Bubbles lands on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy." I scratch his head and laugh when he signs for a banana. Oh, yes, I've taught him sign language—it's surprisingly easier to teach it to a monkey than it is a bunch of five-year-olds. I summon a banana and he takes it, quickly eating it. "Slow down, you're going to get sick," I scold, as if to a child. In a way Bubbles is my kid, then again, he might as well be. I go upstairs to my room and lay him in his little bed. I quickly change into a nightgown, relieved at being out of that bloody corset. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep and, though I knew it was hours, it seemed like only minutes had passed when I wake to a gentle knocking on my door.

"Kit, are you awake?" I open my eyes and see James, with Bubbles on his shoulder.

"Yeah, let me get dress and I'll meet you downstairs." He nods and goes downstairs, Bubbles still on his shoulder. I pull on a clean shift—my maid helping me into a corset, and a pale blue dress—my wedding ring, and an onyx necklace. I pull my long, now dark brown, hair into a loose ponytail, and then go downstairs.

"It's time to go." I nod. Bubbles jumps on my shoulder, one hand and his tail on my neck, the other hand holding one of mine. James holds onto my other hand and we walk in silence to the docks. "I love you," James says, softly.

"I love you, too. Be careful; don't try to sail through a hurricane like an idiot."

"I would never do that." I nod. "I will come back, I promise." He turns and boards the ship. Only when I can barely see the Dauntless do I remember Jack put something in my purse. I take out the folded piece of paper out of my purse and slowly un-fold it. On it is a faded drawing of a small child sitting in her father's lap and a beautiful young woman sitting beside them. On the back of it in small letters are the words: Katharine, Angelica, and Jack. Suddenly I see a clear image of my father. Terasa walks over to me.

"I know who my father is," I say, just above a whisper.

"Who?" I look at the water to watch as the sun raises high in the sky.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."


	9. DEAD MAN'S CHEST

—Katherine—

The happy day seems to be anything except happy, first the flower guy was late, then we had trouble getting her dress to fit properly, and now it's raining its ass off—all on her wedding day and her damn fiancé hasn't even shown up yet! I sit beside Terasa at the altar, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. At least her fiancé is still alive, James got himself killed during a Hurricane, leaving me alone with only a stupid wedding ring to remember him by. A noise behind us makes Terasa and I look over our shoulders, finding armed soldiers standing under the chapel's veranda, soldiers that were not invited. Quickly, we run over to see what the hell is going on, our damp dresses slowing us down a bit. Two soldiers hold a manacled Will Turner between them, sending Terasa glares as she embraces their prisoner. "What's going on," she asks, looking genuinely afraid.

"I don't know," he shrugs. I frown, looking around for the guy in charge of all this, my eyes landing on a man who couldn't be more than a few inches taller than me—dressed in fine, albeit dark, clothing with a tricorn hat resting on his head. Obviously he's some important person because of the powdered wig he wears, but he's not on the guest list. "You look beautiful." I roll my eyes, turning to face the pair.

"Seriously," I ask in disbelief," that can't wait 'til we sort this shit out?" I let out a frustrated huff when two more soldiers drag my brother in, his black hair is a tangled mess with a few beads braided in. Carl grimaces when he sees my glare, stopping his struggle against the soldiers. Friggin' fantastic, could this get any worse? Weatherby pushes his way through the crowd only to be stopped at the front when two soldiers bar his way.

"What is the meaning of this," he demands," order your men to stand down!" The short man I noticed earlier turns slowly to face the rest of us, smirking in triumph. He's handsome, I'll admit, with striking blue-gray eyes that resembled a newborn's minus the innocence; his nose was slightly large, but seems to fit his face perfectly; his lips form a perfect Cupid's bow, looking soft.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," the man says.

"Cutler Beckett?" By Weatherby's tone I can tell that the man is bad news.

"It's Lord now, actually."

"Lord or not, you have no reason and authority to arrest these men."

"In fact, I do—Mister Mercer." A tall, scarred man steps forward, walking to Beckett with an open case in hand. Beckett rummages through it, finally pulling out a handful of documents, which he hands to Weatherby. "The warrants for the arrests of William Turner and Carl McGee."

"These warrants are for Terasa Sterling and Katherine Maxwell."

"Oh are they? That's annoying, my mistake—arrest them." The soldiers surrounding us have no trouble cuffing us and holding us in place.

"This is bullshit," I shout, digging the heel of my shoe into the soldier's foot. He grunts, quickly readjusting so that his feet are holding mine down. "I demand to know the charges!"

"Do they really need a reason," Carl asks," I mean, I didn't get a reason when I was conked over the head with a bottle of brandy."

"Do be quiet, brother, all that thinking might hurt you." Carl frowns, grumbling under his breath.

"Ah, you must be Katherine," Beckett states, looking at me. "Yes, you look exactly like your father, but you have your mother's attitude."

"Perhaps you should go back to where you're from, Lord Beckett, I'm sure everyone's wondering where their town idiot has run off to." With his teeth clinched, he sends one last glare in my direction before continuing to speak. In times such as this I think of Sherlock Holmes and what he might do in this situation—a specific quote in mind: _Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the entire street_.

"Here's the warrants for Carl and William and I have another one for a Mister James Norrington, is he present?" I wince, one hand moving to the wedding ring I wear on a chain around my neck, the metal cold against my skin.

"He's dead." Beckett looks at me again with a raised brow, as though I was lying and he expected me to break down and grovel for forgiveness.

"James Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," Weatherby admits, making my head snap up to look at him. He lied to me? "Katherine was his fiancé." The corners of Beckett's mouth turn upwards in a hint of a smile.

"Then perhaps Miss Maxwell, as his fiancé, can give me answers to the questions I asked. Mister Mercer, escort her to my coach and do not let her out of your sight." The clerk moves over to me, slinging me over his shoulder and marching through the crowd unopposed—the only objections coming from the Governor, Andi, Will, and Carl. Bubbles rushes after us, chattering away and climbing up Mercer's back, settling on top of his head. Mercer ignores it, shoving me inside a coach and throwing Bubbles inside with me before slamming the door shut. When I glance out the window I can see him standing just outside the door, facing the carriage and giving me a stern look.

"Well, Bubbles, looks like we're stuck in here for a while, might as well get comfortable."

**There are links in my profile for clothing and characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

—Terasa—

I look up as Murtogg walks over to the cell I'm being held in, a grim expression on his face. "Lord Beckett wishes to speak with you." Of course he does, first he interrogates my best friend and now it's my turn. He unlocks my cell and cuffs my hands in front of me before leading me outside to a waiting carriage. Inside Katherine is laying on one of the benches, looking sore and maybe a little hungover. Murtogg shuts the door behind me, signaling to the driver that we were ready to be taken away.

"What happened to you," I ask, watching as she shifts and sits up, still wearing the dress from yesterday just as I was. The outside portion of hers is light blue with a floral print and the inside is a dark pink, both colors contrasting nicely with her faint tan. My wedding dress is off-white and off the shoulder with long sleeves, from the waist down the silk ruffles and trails behind me. Kit groans, rubbing her forehead.

"After my meeting with His Shortness, I went home and drank until our darling butler had to carry me upstairs," she responds in a soft grumble that was difficult to hear. Obviously she has just woken up because she's rarely this quiet once she's been up for more than a few hours. "Apparently I was engaged to Lord Beckett when I was sixteen, then Jack freed his cargo of slaves and took me to Tia Dalma to be sent to what we thought was the real world. Or something like that anyway. I don't know, but Beckett is a perv and his servants make shitty tea."

"So Beckett's nickname is His Shortness?" She nods, smirking a little with her eyes closed. The rest of the ride is spent in silence with an occasional groan coming from Kit, her hangover probably reminding her why she doesn't get drunk very often. The carriage rumbles to a halt and the door is opened again, this time by Lieutenant Groves. He helps Katherine and me to the ground, making sure to have a tight grip on Kit when he helps her out, before leading us to Lord Beckett's office. "Oh hell no." Kit nods grimly when she notices my disbelieving face. The office that Beckett had taken over used to be Norrington's and I can tell that it hurts Kit to be here no matter what brave face she puts on.

Groves knocks on the door. "Yes," comes Beckett's muffled voice.

"Miss Sterling and Miss Maxwell are here, my Lord," Groves answers, sending Kit a look that meant behave and me one that meant control my friend. It was a moment before we got the okay to enter, Groves opening the door and escorting us inside the spacious room. Beckett nods towards my cuffs and Groves quickly removes them, giving me an apologetic look. "Behave and good luck," he whispers, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. The room is sparse considering how it used to look, a desk and two chairs setting in the middle of the room, a map being painted on the far wall and a double doors leading to a balcony on my right.

"Good afternoon, I trust you both slept well?"

"Oh yeah, because sleeping in a jail cell all night is sure to leave you well rested," I mutter, crossing my arms and looking away from the man.

"It was until I saw you," Katherine says loud enough to be heard, blowing a bubble. Obviously shed grown used to the ability Tia Dalma gave the both of us before she sent us to a different world where we would be relatively safe. The only sign that Kit had annoyed Beckett was in his eyes, they were no longer kind, but hard. He clears his throat, gesturing to the two chairs in front of the massive oak desk that was scattered with paperwork.

"Please," he murmurs," have a seat. Would either of you like some tea?" Katherine opens her mouth to say something, but I step on her foot as hard as I can, the words turning into a squeak of pain. All of us take our seats, Kit respectively declining a cup of tea while I accept one, discreetly summoning a couple of packets of Splenda in my lap and dumping them in the cup while Beckett was distracted by pouring his own glass.

"You said if I came back we would talk about a deal." I look over at Katherine, finding a defeated, exhausted expression on her face that I've never seen before. She is telling the truth and she hates the fact that she has to deal with this rat. It leaves me questioning if she told me the whole truth of what he did to her last night. I move my gaze back to Shorty, taking in his smug look as he takes a sip of his drink. I wonder if there's liquor in this office. Shorty continues to watch us for a few minutes, Kit squirming under his intense stare while I match it.

"So I did, but I would like a few more answers." Kit's shoulders slump and her hands grasps the arms of her chair tightly as though she was fighting not to coldcock the bastard. She has a good right hook, so Beckett just might want to watch out. "Who is your father, Miss Sterling?" I swallow hard around the lump building in my throat, well aware of what happens to people who associate with Pirates. "Don't look so worried, your friend has already told me of her father, surely yours can't be any worse." He was baiting me, I'm almost positive of it.

"Why does it matter," I ask, taking a drink of my tea and wincing a little. Katherine's right, this tea tastes like ass.

"Before I make a deal that could possibly result in your pardon, I want to know who your father is." He raises an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair and looking at me expectantly. Kit grumbles something indistinct under her breathing, sinking down into her chair.

"My father's been dead for about a year now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Your Shortness," Kit practically growls," I told you that last night."

"Then Terasa shouldn't have a problem telling me his name." Kit clenches the carved wood arms tighter, her knuckle going white. She is going to snap soon and when she did it would be bad. Kit normally has a good hold on her temper, but when she lets go she really lets the person that pissed her off have it. Last time was in high school and she sent a guy that was bigger than her running inside the school with his tail tucked firmly between his legs. Quiet kids are the ones you have to watch out for in the long run.

"It's none of your business," I state firmly, my own temper beginning to rise.

"I suppose we'll be doing this the hard way." He nods at someone behind us and when I turn in my seat I find Mercer and Carl stepping out of the shadows with one hand holding tightly to Carl's arm and the other holding a knife to Carl's throat. Kit's eyes widen as we both jump from our seats. This isn't what I was expecting. "It's simple, really, no one of importance will miss a Pirate." The unveiled threat hangs heavy in the air, my mouth opening and closing.

"Captain Hector fucking Barbossa," I yell, close to panic, watching my friend in fear. "Are you freaking insane?"

"No, darling, not insane, just persistent." Beckett nods against and Mercer brings the knife harder against Carl's bared throat. Carl holds his breath, knowing he couldn't struggle due to his hands being tied behind his back and any move he might bring would only succeed in slitting his own throat. He sends a desperate glance in Beckett's direction, the knife making a shallow cut and sending a few drops of blood flowing down his shirt.

"Stop!" Looking helpless, Kit turns and takes Beckett's face between her hands, planting a kiss smack on his lips. His Shortness lets out an audible groan, pulling her tighter against him with an arm around her waist and his fingers tangling in her thick hair. I quickly look away, feeling sick to my stomach. Carl's jaw clenches and I can tell that if it weren't for the knife at his throat he would be on top of Beckett and hitting the man's pretty face as hard as he could. He and Kit are basically siblings and the fact that Beckett is taking advantage of her like he is has sent Carl into a rage. When Beckett finally lets Kit go, he nods again at his Clerk and this time Carl is thrown to the ground.

"Carl," Katherine cries, dropping to her knees beside him and helping him to sit up. I grab the knife from Mercer before he could react and cut through the rope binding Carl's hands, wincing at the burns on his wrists. Obviously he'd struggled on the way here and the rope had bit into his flesh. "Are you alright?" Carl nods, shaking from rage as he give Beckett a murderous glare. There was a promise in that look, a promise that when he got the chance he would remove Beckett's head from his shoulders in the most painful way he could think of. Before any of us could do anything too stupid, a soldier walks in with Will, the irons on Will's wrists leaving red marks.

"Terasa," he asks softly in confusion, looking at me friends and me as though he was missing something. Beckett turns away from us to stoke the fire, making sure it stayed nice and toasty inside the office. "What are you doing here?" I shake my head, watching Beckett as he watches Katherine. Beckett's stormy blue eyes hold lust, but a lust for what I wasn't entirely sure of—the ability both my friend and I have or just Kit in general. After all, she did say that the two of them were engaged at one point in time.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir," one of the soldiers with Will says, making Beckett finally look away from Kit.

"Those won't be necessary," Beckett replies, gesturing to Wills manacles. The soldier that spoke removes the chains and leaves the room as Beckett pours two glasses of amber colored liquor. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services." He sets a half-full glass down in front of Will before walking back to the fire place, talking as he went. "We want you to act as an agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Jack Sparrow." Shorty looks over at Katherine as he says this and picks up a brand with the letter 'P' on it.

"Captain," she corrects automatically, finally looking up from Carl," my father is a Captain and a better man than you will ever be."

"More acquaintance than friend," Will interjects before Beckett could react to Kit's attitude. "How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past." Beckett brings the red-hot brand up to eye level before he continued. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

"And what mark did you acquire," I ask boldly, moving to stand next to my fiancé." Beckett ignores my question, sticking the brand back into the fire and walking back over to Will and me.

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Shorty takes a gulp of the alcohol and I wanted nothing more than to take Will's drink and dump it on the bastard's head.

"Recover," Will repeats. "At the point of a sword?"

"Bargain." He moves over to his desk, opening a small chest, and holding up a leather packet. He looks over his shoulder at his clerk, eyes cutting back to Carl and Kit. "Mister Mercer, please escort Miss Sterling and Mister McGee back to their cells and Miss Maxwell to the sitting room." Mercer nods, practically pushing us out the door and taking his knife back from me. I'm afraid to think about what he might do if we gave him any trouble, he doesn't seem like the type that would think twice before committing a murder.

**There are links in my profile for clothing and characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

—Katherine—

Groves stays in the sitting room with me while Mercer forces Carl and Terasa back to their cells; his expression is kind as it always is towards me. Theodore and I have grown to be good friends since James abandoned me, he felt the sting of rejection as much as I did the day Weatherby revealed that James was alive. "Theo," I ask in a bored tone," do you ever think about shooting Shorty in the ass?" Theo chuckles, standing by my chair.

"Several times," he nods," I've also thought of doing the same to James at times."

"I think we all have." I give him a pitiful laugh, feeling ready to drop at any moment. I didn't get much sleep last night, nightmares kept me awake. I guess they weren't nightmares exactly, memories from my time here would be more exact and they revolved around Beckett. He was a ruthless man even back then, ready to marry me for the simple reason of having more control over my father. Apparently Jack was very loving and protective back then and would do whatever was asked of him if it meant I was safe. We were all each other had. The door to the room opens and the cause of my nightmares steps inside with a superior look on his face. "Hey, Groves, let me borrow your pistol."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, Kit." He bows to Shorty and me before leaving the room to go back to his post, leaving Beckett and me alone with no real weapon at hand.

"Are you both close," Beckett inquires, ignoring my glare with ease.

"He's a good man." Beckett nods, sitting in the chair across from me, settling down comfortably and watching me. "Why am I still here?"

"To discuss a few matters."

"Like a deal for my friends?"

"Exactly." He smirks at my suspicious look, cocking his head to the side slightly. "In order to guarantee their freedom, you must give me your little gift that the witch your father visited blessed you with before sending you away."

"How do you know about that, did you Google me or something?" My brows furrow in confusion, wondering just how many spies Beckett had on his pay roll. Obviously enough to stay in the swamps, but which ones?

"What's Goog—never mind." He shakes his head, getting back on track. "I've had people watching you since the day I considered marrying you. I couldn't have you running off with some sailor when you were promised to me."

"It doesn't matter, I can't give what you want because I don't know how." His smirk turns into an all-out grin, lacing his fingers together. "I don't like the look, it makes me nervous and uncomfortable." He chuckles, eyes glittering with something I don't like.

"Lucky for us that I know how to do the transfer. All you have to do is focus very hard on me—you have to love me as well, but that shouldn't be too hard." I arch a brow at his cockiness, finding it difficult to believe that his own mother loved him let alone a normal person like me.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. How about I buy you a new wig?" He sighs, shaking his head and standing up so that he towered over me. "Sorry, buddy, but I don't love you and I never will. It's one of the side effects you'll have to deal with since you're a pompous bastard—better get used to it." I stand up too, not liking the fact that he had the high ground. "Goodbye, Lord Beckett, I hope you choke on your lunch," I smile pleasantly, walking out and to the carriage that brought me here. Mercer is the one driving and I have a bad feeling that I won't be going to my home. Apparently my feeling is right because when the door opens again we're outside the jail. Mercer roughly jerks me out and drags me into the building and down the stairs to the room the cells were in—throwing me into the one beside Terasa. "What the hell!"

"Lord Beckett told me to put you in a cell for now," Mercer shrugs, his Scottish accent light, but noticeable. Governor Swann grumbles something when he sees me that sounded like," Have to get her too." Mercer walks out with the Governor behind him, leaving me alone with my fellow prisoners with nothing entertaining to do.

"You might as well get comfortable," Carl remarks, leaning his back against the wall of his cell and closing his eyes. With nothing else to do, I summon my iPod and some speakers, bobbing my head along to Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold. Andi reaches through the bars connecting our cells and turns the music up as loud as it will go. I lay back and close my eyes, easily falling asleep as my exhaustion wins out over my will stay awake.

_I stare down at my hands, not really paying attention to what Lord Beckett was saying—something about having the wedding pushed back until my father returned. It had been a long night in the Beckett household and I had gotten very little sleep once Lord Beckett had finished with me. Most would call it rape, but Beckett said it was merely taking what belonged to him a few days ahead of schedule. The servants knew better than to gossip lest they wanted to disappear permanently with a little help from Mister Mercer. "Have you heard a single thing I just said, Katherine," Beckett demands, taking my chin in his grasp and forcing me to look at him._

_"I'm sorry, my Lord, my thoughts were elsewhere." Beckett frowns, tilting his head to the side as he continues to look at me. I fight to hold his gaze evenly, my every instinct screaming at me to lower my eyes again. Beckett doesn't like to be challenged, especially not by a woman, but my father always taught me not to falter under a man's gaze. I needed to be strong if I wanted to survive this marriage, I want to be strong so I can be like my father._

_"I told you to call me Cutler, it's perfectly fine now that we are engaged." I nod, biting my lip in a nervous habit. His looks down at my mouth, noting what I was doing with those calculating eyes of his. Swiftly, he bends his head down to capture my lips with his, the kiss bruising and demanding. "From now on, I shall be the only one to have you," he murmurs against my lips, the fingers of his left hand tangled in my dark hair. Shacking, I push at his chest to get him away, I needed space or I may just faint. "Do you hate my touch so much that you would fight to get away?"_

_"Please," I whimper, tugging at his wrist to loosen his grip in my hair. His face darkens and he delivers a hard slap that knocked me off the window seat and to the ground._

I wake with a gasp, looking around wildly for Beckett. It's dark now and someone was opening the door to my cell, a guard with a few other people behind him. Has Beckett sent for me? Is he going to do those awful things to me again? Shaking, I edge backwards in my cell, huddling up in a dark corner. Maybe if I made myself small, the guard would think he had the wrong cell. "Kit," Weatherby hisses," we have to move quickly if you want to get out of here alive." I stare at the Governor with wide eyes, unsure if I was seeing things right. Carl moves past the Governor and picks me up, carrying me out the back way of the jail where we were less likely to be seen, Weatherby and Terasa following behind him. I'm put in a carriage, Carl and Andi joining me while the Governor climbs up on the outside bench to steer the horses in the right direction.

"What's going on," I ask, wrapping my arms around myself and leaning against my brother.

"Away from here," Terasa tells me, now dressed in dark brown breeches, and long-sleeved white shirt, and a vest with her hair tucked under a hat. She looked like a man. "You should change too." Carl turns so his back is facing me and I shrug, summoning a pair of Harry Potter pants and a sweatshirt. The pants had the picture of Hogwarts on them and the sweatshirt is black with the Marauder's map on the front in white. It's a comfortable outfit that will allow me to move around easily.

At the docks, Carl and Terasa sneak out of the carriage, having witnessed Mercer tossing the Captain's dead body at Weatherby's feet. "Are you coming," Carl asks when he notices I stayed in the carriage rather than get out.

"No, I have a plan." He nods, shutting the door and sprinting way before anyone would notice and shout for help. "I'm so glad I chose this outfit," I moan to myself as Mercer opens the carriage door and yanks me out. He pushes me over to another soldier that holds me in a tight grasp until he's given a different order.

"Where are the rest of 'em," Mercer questions darkly.

"Who," Weatherby asks, playing the fool. Mercer moves quickly, grabbing the Governor by the front of his cloak and shoving him up against the carriage. I draw in a sharp breath, struggling to go to my adopted father's aid. "The only person I had in that carriage was Katherine and you have her here." Mercer looks at me over his shoulder, studying my face for anything that might tell him otherwise and finding nothing that would betray the Governor.

"Take her to Lord Beckett." The soldier holding me gives Mercer a curt nod, dragging me to a new carriage that carried me off to the fort. If Beckett is still in his office at this hour, then he's still a workaholic like he was when we first met seven years ago. The soldier leads the way to Beckett's study, leaving me at the entrance to face the evil man inside by myself. With a deep breath to steady my nerves, I enter the office. It's dark inside, the only light coming from a single lantern set on the desk, the dying fire, and the moonlight coming in from the open balcony doors.

"You knew they would come." It wasn't a question, but I nodded my reply all the same. Beckett looks at me, a glass of expensive bandy in hand. "Have you finally come to your senses and decided to marry me?" I move towards him, eyeing him carefully. He's standing beside the fireplace, soaking up the warmth it offered. He was dressed in the same clothes as earlier minus the coat—it seemed odd to see him in such a state.

"No, I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it," I answer, itching for a knife or a pen—anything I could use to hurt him. He reaches out to grasp the ring hanging around my neck, examining it in the low light with a slight frown.

"Such a plain ring, I could give you one that would make you faint from the sheer beauty of it." I scoff, slapping his hand away. "Why are you still here, Katherine?"

"The Letters of Marque, where are they?" If I got those, then James would be safe to come home again.

"I'm afraid your friends got them first." Grinding my teeth in anger, I turn to leave the room only to be stopped by Lord Beckett grabbing my arm. All the frustration that had been building up in the past year reaches its boiling point, being released when I kick Beckett hard in his stomach. He falls, knocking a chair over; the noise brings a large man into the room. A man, I mind add, that is much larger than I am and much larger than any person I've fought before.

"My Lord," he asks, looking between me and the other man.

"Get...her," Beckett gasps out, clutching his midsection. Holy shit, I think as I try to dodge the large man with no results. He holds me tightly with my feet dangling in the air. Lord Beckett pulls the Pirate brand out of the fire, walking over to me at a languid pace, a wicked grin on his face. "I believe you know what happens to Pirates?" My eyes focus on the glowing metal, fear making me struggle harder. "Perhaps after tonight you'll understand why your father no longer wanted you, Sparrow." With his free hand, he lifts my sweatshirt, pressing the brand firmly against my lower stomach, the smell of burning flesh and the agonizing pain quickly making me go limp in unconsciousness.

**There are links in my profile for clothing and characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

—Terasa—

The ship Carl and I sneak on is a small one, but with plenty of places to hide my wedding dress. Night has fallen and most of the men are below deck, sleeping or drinking, they didn't notice Carl and I join them. While the men were distracted, I shove my wedding dress between a couple of barrels, letting out a disappointed sigh as the silk wrinkles. That dressed cost so much and now it would serve a purpose that it wasn't meant for, poor thing. "Don't look so sad," Carl shrugs, handing me a mug of rum," it's just a dress."

"Yeah, my wedding dress, those things tend to be important to women," I frown, taking a long drink from my mug and coughing a little. I drink less often than Kit does and it won't take much to get me drunk. Sighing again, my mug and I walk over to an empty hammock and collapse, sleeping taking over and doing its job. It's not until I wake up the next morning that I realize that my wedding dress was missing and that someone was yelling up on deck. Grumbling, I stuff my long hair back into the itchy hat and walk up the stairs to see what in the hell was going on.

Two men have a hold on my dress, fighting to get it away from each other and yelling about spirits. Apparently the Captain was pissed about it too, because he stormed out of his cabin and over to the ruckus immediately. "If you both like the dress, you'll just have to share and wear it one after the other," Captain Bellamy smiles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not like that, sir," the bigger man states. "The ship is haunted!" The Captain looks unconvinced, looking at the two men in amusement.

"Is it now?"

"Aye," the smaller man confirms," there's a female presence here with us, sir—everyone feels it." The other sailors throw in their two cents, speaking of ghosts and virgins.

"We need to throw it overboard and the spirit will go with it," the larger man states again, tugging slightly on my dress. Damn right I'll go with it, that dress is expensive! "If we don't, this ship will taste the icy waters in a fortnight, mark my words!" The smaller man tugs back on the dress, a different explanation already forming on his lips.

"No, no that would just anger the spirit!"

"Enough," the Captain shouts, having heard enough from the superstitious old goats. "This appears to me that we have nothing more than a stowaway on board; a young woman judging from this dress." He takes said dress from his men, stroking the fabric a little in appreciation of it's obvious worth. "Bursar, Quartermaster, why don't the two of you search for our passenger?" The two men shuffle uncertainly, looking down at the deck and growing pale. "Alright then, all of you men, there is a young woman on board this vessel and I want her found...She's probably naked." That got the men moving, myself included as I faked haste looking for myself.

"You know," Carl whispers to me while we search,"I've always wanted to see you naked, now I might get the chance." Smiling, I smack his shoulder and move over to the barrels, lifting the lids off of them and looking inside. After a while with no results, the men conclude that my dress belonged to a ghost all along, grumbling about bad omens and the like. I smile at my reluctant friend, and idea beginning to form as to how we would get to Tortuga. "I know that smile, it means you wanna do something fun."

"Remember that time when you and Kit were eight and her brother's girl friends told her a ghost story that scared the shit out of Kit?" Carl nods, not following where I was going. "And what did you do as revenge that made the girl friend run for the hills?"

"We made a little Scrappy Trap so that every time Kit's bedroom door opened, the lights went out and scary music...started to play." He has a smile on his face now as he starts to catch on. "Are we going to scare these people into going to Tortuga?" I nod, a mischievous grin in place as I sneak my wedding dress inside one of the barrels containing spices.

* * *

Later that night finds me straddling the rigging high above the deck, lowering my wedding dress until it floated above the deck by wire and the stick I held in my hands. It's a good thing I paid attention when that marionette lady came to school or Carl and I might be screwed. Biting my lip in concentration, I make the dress pass by the Captain's window, letting it sway as if there really was a person wearing it. The three men inside the cabin quickly come outside, watching my dress as I move it across the deck again out over the waters and then back again. "Tell me you see that," the cook says, joining the other sailors in watching the dress.

"Aye," Bellamy nods," I see it." I move the dress again, letting it stop by the Bowsprit, using a separate piece of wood and fishing wire to lift the arm of my dress, pointing in the direction or Tortuga. "She's tryin' to give us a sign."

I nod down at Carl and he whispers," Tor...tu...ga." It sounded like the wind, but it was too faint for the men to really understand.

"Bermuda," Bursar asks in confusion.

"Tobago," adds the Quartermaster.

"Tortilla," asks another sailor, and when the other men looks at him, he shrugs. "What, I'm hungry." I send the dress flying again, knocking over a lantern on the oil Carl had poured out earlier, the word Tortuga being spelled out in flames. The crew don't notice the small fire and run over to the railing, looking for anything that might be interpreted as a sign. What a bunch of morons. Carl rolls his eyes, joining the men at the railing.

"Men, quickly, over here," he shouts, pointing down at the fire. Bellamy looks at the word in fear and hard resolve.

"Well, men, what do you say to a change of course?" And off to Turtle we go.

**There are links in my profile for clothing and characters.**


	13. Chapter 13

—Katherine—

I sit in a chair next to Jack in the Faithful Bride, petting Bubbles absently while trying to keep my mind off the pain in my side. It's been almost two weeks since I was branded and it still hurts like a bitch. I look up as an old man approaches the table Gibbs is sitting at. "And what makes you think you're worthy to crew on the _Black Pearl_," Gibbs asks with a smile.

"Truth be told, sir, I've never sailed a day in me life," the old man grins," I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." That's what he calls young? I shake my head, sipping on some rum s the next man approaches—a skinny man that looks as though he's seen better days. I wonder what his sob story is.

"My wife ran off with my dog, I'm drunk, and I don't give an ass rats if I live or die," he informs us gruffly.

"Perfect," Gibbs nods cheerily, "make your mark." The next man is a cripple, but Gibbs smiles all the same. "It'll be the crow's nest for you. Sign the roster." I roll my eyes, deciding that my rum was worth more importance than the men that Jack's recruiting for Davy Jones' Crocodile machine. Hopefully Carl and Terasa will be here soon because I'm beginning to get bored with the repetition. Why can't something exciting happen besides the usual bar fight? I wish I had a cheeseburger and fries, ugh, caffeine would be nice too. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, I summon a bottle of Coke and take a long, much needed, gulp of the unhealthy liquid. "What's your story?"

"My story," a voice drawls," is exactly the same s your story, just one chapter behind." My head snaps up when I hear the new man speak. I know that voice, but he hates this type of stuff. Slowly, I glance over to see who Gibbs was talking to—the man is tall and unshaven, dressed in a tattered military uniform and clutching a bottle of what I assume is rum. I've never seen James Norrington look so run down and I never want to see him like this again. While being really sexy, he also smelled like he had been crawling around in a sewer. "I chased a man across the seven seas." Jack snaps his compass shut when he recognizes the voice, shooting me a worried look before plucking a plant out of a nearby pot and hiding his face with it while trying to sneak away. "The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." James takes a swig from his bottle, the wig he has on looking the worse for wear.

"Commodore," I ask softly, taking a step forward.

"No, not anymore," he snaps," weren't you listening?!" It was obvious that he didn't recognize me in pirate's clothing, barely sparing me a glance when he leans on the table to get in Gibbs' face. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the _hurricane_." He spits out the word as though the hurricane had ruined everything for him instead of poor judgment on his part. I clench my teeth together to keep from saying something I might later regret. "So, do I make your crew or not?" He gives Gibbs a sarcastic smile. "You haven't said where you're going." Tipping the table over, he snarls," Somewhere nice?" Gibbs falls back with the table, hitting my legs and making me go down with him. I let out a sharp cry when I land on my side, clutching at the raw skin where I was branded by Beckett. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" His voice drips with sarcasm that anyone who was listening wouldn't be able to miss. I manage to get in a sitting position with some help from Gibbs just in time for James to aim his pistol at my father. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack lowers the plant, moving first to the left, then the right, and back again to see if James was able to follow him with the pistol—when James did just that, Jack smiles. "You're hired."

"Sorry, old habits and all that." Before he could shoot Jack, two people run up to James and force the gun out of his hands—unfortunately James still managed to get a shot off which started another huge brawl in the tavern.

"I'll be a son of a bitch," I mumble upon seeing who the people who accosted James were. Terasa moves out of the reach of James' punch, but Carl isn't as luck when James' fist finds its mark, knocking him off his feet and on the floor. Hastily, I unsheathe my sword and join the fray, doing all I could to help keep James from getting himself killed. It's hard work in a skirt, but I manage well enough to fend the men off. The four of us are trapped around a pillar, surrounded by angry pirates who'd like nothing more than to skewer us.

"Alright then, who wants some," James shouts. "Form an orderly line and I'll have you all one by one!" Tired and in pain, I snatch James bottle and break it over his head, knocking him unconscious for the time being. The pirates laugh, a few of them, Carl included, grab James and haul him into the pig pen.

"I've always wanted to knock someone out," I tell Terasa with a satisfied grin, breathing hard. "Now, let's go wake up the fucker that proposed to me and then ditched the wedding." Armed with a bucket of ice cold water, Terasa and I make our way over to the pigpen, tossing first the water on James to wake him up and then the bucket itself just because I thought he deserved it. "You get your ass up right now and you walk with me out of this tavern, or so help me, I will make you wish you actually had died in that damn hurricane!" Wincing, James stumbles to his feet and leans heavily on Carl in order to get out without falling. Shaking my head, I turn to face Terasa. "So, where's Will?"

"I figured he'd be here with Jack," she says with a shrug. "I'm gonna go catch up with that bastard and ask him a few questions, can you find your way out of here?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She nods, running off out of the tavern and to where the _Pearl _is anchored. With a sigh, I lean back against one of the wooden pillars supporting the roof, clutching at my side again. I would need to clean it when I got back aboard the ship, then have Gibbs reapply some of that salve to numb the pain and help it heal faster. I never noticed the dark man approaching me until he's laid a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. I spin on my heel, bringing my sword up to rest under his chin. Mercer doesn't flinch, his eyes void of any emotion. "Why are you here?"

"Lord Beckett sent me to watch you," he answers in a bored tone. "He doesn't like his investments wandering off without notice."

"I do not belong to Beckett." Mercer chuckles darkly, shaking his head. "Believe it or not, not all of us aspire to be your master's lap dog like you have. Some of us have a little something called dignity." Moving quicker than I could predict, Mercer has the sword knocked out of my hand and one of his hands around my throat, pinning me in place, but not cutting off my air supply. I dig my nails into his wrist, trying to pry the hand away, but succeeding in nothing.

"That brand on your side would say otherwise, Miss Sparrow. Lord Beckett thought you'd like a deal to make all of this unpleasantness go away—bring him the compass and the charges against your fiancé will disappear. If you do not, then a warrant will go out for your capture and all of you will face the gallows."

"What about Terasa, Will, and Carl?"

"They have their own deals to worry about." With that he takes his leave, disappearing back into the shadows. When I join the others, I notice off right off the bat that James was puking into the water while Terasa and Jack were talking. Swallowing back bile of my own, I approach him and rub his back in a comforting manner that my mom from the other world would do for me when I was sick.

"You look terrible," Jack points out to my fiancé," why are you here?"

"You hired me, remember? It's not my fault your standards are lax," James responds glumly, shooting Jack a glare.

"You smell funny." I giggle at Jacks comeback, sobering up when James looks at me with both eyebrows raised. "Don't give my daughter that look, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Jack," Terasa interrupts," tell me where Will is."

"Is that what you want most in this world?" Jack has a cunning gleam in his eyes that makes me nervous and twitchy. What is going on in that weird, messed up head of his that would cause him to look at my best friend like that? Terasa nods, giving Jack a look that said it should have been obvious. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, leading her off a few feet. "Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is a chest," Jack says, clasping his hands together in front of him. "A chest of unknown size and origin."

"What contains the still-beating 'eart of Davy Jones," Pintel informs us as he and Ragetti pass by carrying a small cage with a chicken inside.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he or she wants—including saving brave William from his grim fate." James saunters over to them with me right behind him, curious is my father was actually telling the truth.

"You don't actually believe him, do you," James asks. Terasa looks at all of us for a moment, considering all she's heard and whether or not take Jack's words with a grain of salt.

"How would we find it," she finally inquires.

"With this." Jack holds up his compass. "My compass is unique."

"_Unique_ here having the meaning of _broken_," James comments, making me smile despite being pissed off at him.

"True enough, this compass does not point North….It points to the thing you want most in this world." I grab the compass out of his hands, watching as the arrow spins in a circle for a second before finally pointing towards James. "You see, it does work even though I disapprove of my daughter's love life." I scoff, shoving the compass back into Jack's hands and walking over to James.

"Here you go, former Commodore," says Pintel, handing James a goat and walking off so James didn't have a chance to pass it back. Carl walks over to us, beginning to laugh when he sees the disgruntled look on James' face.

"Aw, James, it's so cute," Carl mocks. "It looks just like you." Ready to get on the ship and get this whole adventure over with, I pick up the goat and put it in Carl's arms before grabbing James' arm and leading the way on board the _pearl_ and down below to an empty hammock.

"I'm sorry," James tells me softly, looking up at me with those big green eyes that turn me to putty in his hands. "I'm so, so sorry."

"For what?"

"I promised I would come back."

"You also promised not to sail through a Hurricane, but how did that work out for ya."

"I know, I was stupid and shouldn't have done that."

"Well, at least you know, by the way you have cleaning to do tomorrow, so you better get some rest." He smiles and falls asleep, but not before placing a faint kiss on my hand. I watch him for an hour or two to make sure he's good and passed out before I place a kiss of my own on his forehand and walk up the stairs to my own cabin. Terasa's sitting on her bed playing with Jack's compass and Carl is sitting on mine. "Get up now or suffer my fury." Seeing that I was only half joking, Carl jumps up and I crawl into my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Are you tired," Terasa asks.

"Mm-hm," I mumble falling asleep, dreaming of my old life before I came back here.

* * *

James scrubs the deck on his hands and knees, watching everyone out of the corner of his eye in case they tried anything. His gaze was continually drawn back to Katherine, watching her as she watched the sea, noticing that whenever she winced in pain, she placed a hand on the lower right of her stomach. Obviously he couldn't ask Sparrow about her because the other man hated James and the fact he'd been engaged to Sparrow's daughter only made him worse. Growing agitated with not knowing, he walks over to where Kit is leaning against the railing, pulling the bottom of her shirt up to see what was causing her so much pain, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The letter B was branded into her side, the pale skin around it a dark red and slightly swollen, but not infected. It was no wonder why she was hurting and he wondered who'd been able to hold the little wild cat still long enough to accomplish the mark. "Who did this to you," James demands, growing furious. Katherine pushes him way slightly, quickly pulling the shirt back down with a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't make a scene," she growls, the look on her face enough to make James' feel like a complete imbecile. Of course she wouldn't want the others to know, they might make the situation worse, but at that moment James didn't care. He wanted everyone to know so that the chance of killing the bastard was greater than if it was just him. Katherine must have interpreted his look because she gives him another look that meant if he even thought about yelling at her about it that he wouldn't medical treatment afterward. "A bastard's running Port Royal now and we didn't see eye to eye." Before James could question her further, Jack ran over, giving his daughter a lazy grin.

"Kit, why don't you go get me the bottle of rum that's on my desk," he suggests in a tone that brooked no argument. Kit bites her lip, looking ready to refuse out of principal, but she shrugs and walks away. Once she had entered Jack's cabin, the pirate turned on James with a look that matched Katherine's earlier one. "You keep pestering my daughter and I'll throw you overboard." His voice had dropped so that only he and James could hear and James knew that Jack meant what he said. "She doesn't want to talk to you about what happened and I can't say I blame her after what you did." James lowers his head, biting his tongue so he didn't say something he would regret later. He may be in the company of pirates, but that didn't mean he had to stoop to their repulsive level. "Now, get back to your duties, Norrington." Before James could respond the sound of glass shattering drew both men's attention.

**Yay, my first PoV for James in this story! There are links in my profile for clothing and characters.**


	14. Chapter 14

—Terasa—

I hear glass shatter and James, Jack, Carl, and I run into Jack's cabin. Inside Katherine is staring at a sheet of parchment with a shocked expression. Jack gets to her the quickest and calls her name, she just stares at the paper. Carl and I look at it with open mouths.

_Dear Jack,_

_I've just wrote to inform you that I am now eighteen years old. I understand why you never came to Grandfather's home after mother died. Grandfather said it was because I look like her, but I know it's because you're a pirate and pirates can't have families. I know you haven't been worrying about me or Uncle Carl and so I haven't been worrying about you. I would like you to send me at least one photo so I can remember what you looked like because you've become a vague blur._

_Grandfather said you're too busy pillaging villages to write back, but I know you just don't want to remember us. This will be the last letter you will ever receive from me. Maybe you shouldn't send the picture and it would be better to forget the loving father I used to know and the selfish Pirate you have become. To take this 'heavy' burden off your chest you are no longer my father and I care not what you do. I don't know why I bothered to write this letter I know you'll take one look at who it is from and throw it into the ocean of just throw it away like you did with all the others. I guess I just wanted you to know that tomorrow I leave to see Tia Dalma, she's promised to take Carl and I to the same safe place she took Terasa._

_Farewell,_

_Katherine Nicole Maxwell_

Next to the letter is a picture of Carl, Katherine, and I. "We're related," Carl asks.

"Yes," Jack says, his voice hoarse. James takes Kit by the shoulders and helps her to her room.

"You just abandoned her like that?"

"I couldn't come back, I had the East India Trading Company coming after me and I didn't want them to kill her!" Carl shakes his head, looking at the pirate in distaste before storming out of the cabin and back up to the wheel to make sure we weren't going off course. Jack looks to me, silently begging me to believe him, but I find it hard to believe that Jack could ever make a good father for a cat let alone an actual kid, especially one like Kit. "Please, if I went to visit it would lead Beckett right to her and we both know how innocent she is under that facade of hers. He would have ruined her and I would have been the one to blame." I give him a shrug, leaving the cabin to join Carl and inform him that he needs to turn the ship a little to the left to keep on the right course.

**Meanwhile in Port Royal...**

Beckett turns Norrington's old sword in his hand, admiring the craftsmanship while Weatherby stood off to the side watching him. "There is something to knowing the exact shape of the world and one's place in it, don't you agree?" The older man looked pitiful, his sparse white hair stuck to his head from sweat and no longer hidden under his wig—his clothing stained and torn in places from spending a night in jail. Swann holds up his manacled wrists with a hard look in his eyes.

"I assure you, these are not necessary." Beckett smirks at the old man's words, knowing them to be true simply because Mercer is in the room.

"I had you brought here because I thought you would be interested in knowing the whereabouts of your two wards." He perks up at that, looking hopeful and scared all in one.

"You have news?" Beckett points his sword at Mercer, signaling for the scarred man to begin speaking, which he did immediately.

"They were most recently spotted in Tortuga; left in the company of known pirate, Jack Sparrow, and other fugitives from justice."

"Including the former owner of this sword, I believe," Beckett adds, shoving the sword back into its sheathe. Swann scoffs, rolling his eyes, a gesture of disrespect that Beckett notices and takes in stride. "Our ships are in pursuit, and justice will be dispensed by cannonade and cutlass, and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal. I personally find it distasteful to even contemplate the horror facing all those on board. Unless, of course, I deem a certain few valuable enough to be taken prisoner and held for questioning."

"What do you want from me," Swann demands, his hope looking almost burnt out. He is in the place Beckett needs him in—enough hope to believe Beckett wouldn't go back on his word once he had what he wanted, but not enough that he would break down completely for the other pirates. Beckett smirks again, moving to place the sheathe back in the plain wooden box it arrived in.

"It's simple really, your authority as governor, the respect you command in London, and Katherine's hand in marriage. Now, shall I have those shackles removed?" Swann considers the cost for a moment, but Beckett knew what his answer would be. Swann would save the two women he had taken in out of kindness and grown to love, even if it meant damaging his reputation and his pride.

"Do what you can for my wards." The moment Mercer had removed the irons, Beckett had Swann's hand in his to shake on their deal before the old man could refuse.

"So you see, Mercer, every man has a price he will gladly accept….even for what he hoped never to sell."

**Back on the _Pearl_….**

I smile when I hear a familiar humming, spotting Katherine walking along the deck and singing softly under her breath," Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, old mother nature's recipes that bring the bare necessities to life..." Bubbles is sound asleep in her arms, his breathing soft and regular as she slowly walks up the stairs to the rest of us.

"You feeling okay," I ask softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. She nods with a forced smile and Carl sees the tension in her shoulders when she meets Jack's eyes. "How about we sing our group theme song, it always manages to cheer you up." She shrugs and this time the smile she gives me is sincere. James comes out of the cabin next, resuming his chores without asking. I figure he is the one that finally coaxed Kit in coming out and sitting with us even though she wouldn't admit it. "C'mon."

"This is the song that never ends," Carl, Kit, and I begin with laughs," it just goes on and on my friend; some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends—"

"End it," Jack shouts, looking mildly irritated.

"Silly, Jack," Katherine smiles sarcastically," it's the song that never ends." Jack sucks in a breath to say something, but is interrupted by Gibbs' shout of land. He rushes over to the railing to look at the island, fear obvious on his face as he mumble under his breath," I want my jar of dirt." Jack, James, Kit, Carl, Pintel, Ragetti, and I all climb into a long boat, Pintel and Ragetti in charge of the rowing and James in charge of digging if it calls for it. The entire way to the Isla Cruces was filled with Pintel and Ragetti arguing about how to pronounce the word Kraken—honestly, I agree with Ragetti on how it's pronounced with a short A—and how hard they should row, but one large splash had them both rowing at the same pace and in silence.

Once all of us are out I begin to stretch. "Watch the boat, mind the tide, and don't touch my dirt." Katherine walks between Jack and James and I walk behind Carl. "Terasa, open the compass." I nod and open it. Once again it spins in a circle, but this time it doesn't stop. I sit down and throw the compass at Jack.

"It's not working," I scowl, flicking the glass a couple of times with no effect. I throw it back to Jack—he catches it and opens it in one fluid motion, then with a smile, tosses it to Katherine for her to have a look. Kit looks down, beginning to walk towards me without taking her eyes off the compass until she's barely a foot away from where I'm sitting in the sun-warmed sand.

"Move it," she says, kicking me lightly.

"Why?"

"Do you want to be bitten by an un-dead monkey?" I jump up and she points where I was sitting.

"Dig there," Carl commands. Squishy just nods. A few minutes later his shovel hits something. We pull out a small chest, all of us leaning in closer to listen to it. _Thump_, _thump_..._Thump_, _thump_.

"You weren't lying," James says in shock.

"I tell the truth a lot but you people never believe me," Jack responds without taking his eyes off the chest

"I believed you this time," Kit says with a shrug, tilting her head to the side to study the pain wooden chest. Squishy breaks the lock keeping the chest closed with his shovel and Jack opens it to reveal a lot of letters and a beautiful white dress meant for a modest wedding. Jack pushes it all aside and pulls out the real treasure, a smaller chest that the _thump, thump _is coming from.

"Jack!" We turn and see Will, dripping wet and breathing hard. "Terasa, what are you doing here," he asks. With a gasp, I sprint over to my fiancé, hugging him tightly to me, afraid that if I let him go, he would do something stupid.

"I came to find you; I've missed you, what happened," I question rapidly, looking up at him.

"Jack sent me to Davy Jones." He walks with me over to the chest and drops to his knees, taking out a dagger and a key.

"What are you doing," Jack asks suspiciously.

"Stabbing the heart."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, mate."

"I'm afraid I can't either," Squishy says, his sword under Will's chin.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Squishy points his sword at Jack.

"Actually, I can use the heart to get my title back and with my title I can give Katherine the life she deserves." Will stands up and points his sword at James and Jack points his sword at Will.

"Hey," Kit yells, taking James' gun and pointing it at Will. "You stab anyone and I'll shoot you. That goes for everyone!" No one listens to her and they begin fighting.

"Come on, let's just sit down and let them fight," Carl says. She nods and sits next to him, petting Bubbles. A bag of peanuts falls into her lap and she gives Bubbles one

"They are so immature."

"You wanna fight with them," I say and she nods, biting her lip and looking down at the pistol.


	15. Chapter 15

—Katherine—

After five minutes of feeding Bubbles peanuts, I was ready to shoot someone. I open my mouth to speak but Terasa beats me to it. "No you can't shoot Will." She is so cranky!

"Yes Kit, she is cranky." Can they read my mind?!

"No, we can't read your mind, we just know you," Terasa says, standing up.

"Where ya going," I ask.

"After Pintel and Ragetti to get the chest." I nod and throw rocks at the sand, resting my head in one of my hands that was supported on my leg. Bubbles moves until he's settled on my shoulder, his tail twitching back and forth like a cat.

"You wanna go watch them fight," Carl asks.

"I wanna be in the fight," I shout, throwing my hands in the air. Just sitting here out of the action is killing me, but I only have a pistol that may or may not have more than one shot in it. No need to waste it in case I get a chance to shoot His Shortness with it.

"I know, but we don't need you dead when the others show up."

"What others," I ask him, completely lost. The movie plot is slowly beginning to blur and I can't remember what happens on Isla Cruces except for the giant wheel fight scene.

"You don't remember?"

"Of course I do, I just asked that because I was testing you." He nods, ignoring my sarcasm with ease, and lies down. A few minutes later, I find out who the others are when I turn to look out at the waters and find a bunch of what used to be men covered from head to toe in some form of defect or another. Their leader has the head of a hammerhead shark. With wide eyes, I jump to my feet with the pistol in hand. "Ugly fish people!" Carl nods with a sigh, standing and turning to face in the direction I'm facing. He sends me a lazy smile, acting like he wasn't as excited as I was to be able to do something. I send him a glare, raising the pistol and squeezing the trigger, narrowly hitting one of the fish people in the neck and bringing his down. I throw the pistol away, drawing my sword and charging into the fray, ignoring any wounds and nicks I got easily thanks to the adrenaline pumping in my system.

All of us pause mid-fight when a giant wheel passes by us, falling onto its side in the water with Will and James inside. I quickly dispatch the guy I had been fighting, shoving my sword through his throat and run over to James to help him up. He slowly stands up, swaying a little and shaking his head. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better," I smile, keeping my sword ready in case one of the fish people tried to sneak up on us. He stumbles away from me, swinging his sword about and collapsing beside the boat. I stare at him for a moment, mouth opening and closing for a few seconds before I shake my head and begin to fight once more. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves after giving James the time to grab the heart and tuck it away, I yell to Terasa," You guys leave, we'll take the chest and piss 'em off." She nods, helping Will to stand up. James picks me up and carries me over his shoulder, the chest under his other arm—sprinting through the jungle.

Halfway through, James stumbles and falls, sending us both tumbling to the ground. I groan, rolling onto my stomach and looking up at the fish people surrounding us, one of them holding his own head. _Yeah, that's not weird and disturbing in the slightest_. "I will pry the chest from your cold, dead fingers," he sneers. I swallow around the lump building in my throat, looking at James and nodding.

"Here ya go!" James throws the chest at the crew members, grabbing my hand and beginning to sprint again.

We only stop when we reach the beach on the other side of the island, breathing hard and collapsing on the warm sand. "Where are we going," I ask when he sits beside me, laying my head on his shoulder and smiling when he wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer.

"Back to Port Royal."

"Of course we are." After a few minutes of rest, we get up and walk over to the water and I summon a raft for us to float around in. "This reminds me of Indiana Jones, 'cept we're not in a plane about to crash into the side of a mountain to a fiery death."

"What?"

"Never mind." He nods and we start rowing.

"You look terrified." I keep my eyes lowered, helping James row. "Did something happen to you while I was gone?" How am I supposed to inform him that the tyrant taking over Port Royal is a total bastard that raped me? I don't think there's a good way to tell anyone that. "Kit, please look at me." I do, finding a sadness in those beautiful eyes of his. "Talk to me."

"It's just….I don't like Lord Beckett." James' brow furrows as he continues to look at me, silently urging me to continue. I clear my throat awkwardly, shifting a little under his intense gaze. "When I was younger I was engaged to Beckett, my father was a sailor in his fleet and Beckett wanted to make sure he stayed in line. Jack went away to deliver cargo and while he was gone I went to stay with Beckett for a week until my father returned…." I take another deep breath, beginning to shake. "He raped me almost every night while I was there."

"That bastard," James growls, his hands clenched into fists.

"Tia Dalma sent me to a different world when I was eighteen and then last year I was brought back. Beckett showed up at Terasa's wedding with warrants for all of us, except he didn't send me to jail like he did the others, I was sent to his office. H-he, he did it again and when I finally got home I went straight for the hard liquor and drank until I couldn't feel my toes." James is shaking too at this point, his face dark. "He wants the ability that Tia gave me to summon things here, but I told him I wasn't able to give it to him because I know if I did he could single–handedly take control of the world." I sniffle, wiping my tears away quickly. "He's not gonna give up though, I know him."

After five hours of silent rowing, a Navy ship finds us and takes us to Port Royal. The captain lets me have his cabin and I thank him, going straight to the cabin and laying down and try to relax for a few minutes before joining James out on the deck. "We'll be there soon," James says, standing next to me. I nod and lay my head on his shoulder. "No matter my past, I will do all that I can to protect you." I smile up at him, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. James groans, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tight against him.

"We're about to dock," the Captain says, not looking directly at us.

"Alright, thank you." The man nods and starts yelling orders to his men. A few minutes later, they put a plank down for us to walk across to the docks. Once on land two guards seize us and put James in hand cuffs. One look from me keeps James from struggling as we're led to an awaiting carriage.

I can feel the blood draining from my face as we stand outside Beckett's office. "I've got you, Kit."

"I know," I smile before we're pushed inside and the soldiers take the handcuffs off James. Beckett looks up from the letters of marque, his gaze settling on James. After examining the both of us he waves us forward.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade," he says with a smirk," do you have the compass?"

"Better," says James, dropping a leather bag on the desk. "The heart of Davy Jones." Beckett takes a steadying breath, standing up and looking inside the leather pouch at the beating heart inside. The expression on Beckett's face is one of shocked relief.

"Remarkable," he murmurs.

"Then I've won commission as a privateer?"

"Better." Beckett turns to grab a wooden box and places it on his desk in front of James, opening it for him to see the beautifully crafted sword inside—his old sword. James' eyes widen as he slowly picks up his sword, staring at it reverently. Beckett nods, his hands behind his back as he walks over to the balcony doors, a commotion outside getting my attention. "Reinstatement to your former rank and status, all rights and privileges attendant. And I believe a promotion is in order, as well. Do you agree, Admiral Norrington?" Curious, I move to stand beside Beckett, straining to see what could cause so much noise outside. "You look ravishing, Katherine." His eyes flick up and down my form, making me flinch and step away from him.

The shirt I have on is off the shoulder and revealed the tops of my breasts, I'm regretting that choice now—the black outside corset I have on only emphasizing my breasts. "Fuck off," I hiss, glaring at him. He chuckles, capturing a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"Give the order, sir," Norrington says, aiming the point of his sword at the heart.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, that would be terribly imprudent," Beckett smiles, letting my hair drop when he turns to face James again. "Where is the profit in killing Jones when we can instead add another ship to your fleet?" Beckett pushes the balcony doors open for us to see. "The _Flying Dutchman_." James, Beckett, Mercer, and I step out onto the balcony to look at the famous ship moored in port. "Whoever controls the heart of Davy Jones, controls the sea."

"The map is finished, sir," the artist states, stepping aside so that Beckett can examine his work. The map of the world that the artist had painted took up most of the far wall.

"Just the way I imagined it."

—Terasa—

I watch as the _Black Pearl_ is sunk by the Kraken, taking its Captain with it. I let a single tear escape and run down my cheek. It's my fault he's dead. I shouldn't have kissed him or well, cuffed him, but I did it so everyone else would live. Maybe it wasn't one of my best ideas. "Are you alright," Will asks.

"I'm fine," I mumble, closing my eyes. The next thing I know, Will is waking me up. "Where are we?" I look around, noting the swamp and musty smell.

"We're at Tia Dalma's hut." I nod and he helps me up the stairs and inside. We sit on stools and Tia gives us drinks.

"Already the world's a much darker place without Jack," says Mister Gibbs, worsening my guilt.

"He was a good man," I agree, nodding.

"Would you go get him," Tia asks fervently. "Would any of you be willing to go to the ends of the earth to get him back?"

"Aye," we all yell out.

"Then you will need a Captain who knows those waters." We hear footsteps stomping down the stairs, and then see my dad.

"Oh great, I thought he was dead," I growl, frowning at the old bastard. Carl nudges me and shakes his head.

"Who stole me monkey," Barbossa questions, biting into a green apple.

"Um, would you believe Katherine did it?"


	16. Chapter 16

—Katherine—

I had my wedding dress made to resemble the one Christine wore in Phantom of the Opera, all the way down to the corset and off the shoulder sleeves. The bodice of the dress is tight, but flared out at the waist—James had saved for months in order to afford the amount of material it would take in order to have the dress made. The maids buzzing about the side room in the church had all sorts of things their hands; cosmetics, brushes, jewelry, and my veil. The only calm person in the room is Diana, the woman that's kept me afloat these past few months. She smiles at my nervous look, braiding some pearls and rubies into my thick mane of hair. "What if I trip," I ask, pulling slightly on the silk of my dress.

"You won't," Diana laughs, urging me to stand up. "This is your wedding day, Miss Katherine, I thought you'd be happy that it's finally arrived!" _You try getting married sometime_, I think to myself with a scoff, watching as one of the maids sets the veil on my head. All the white I'm wearing makes my tanned skin and dark hair stand out further and they'd use makeup to make my eyes seem even darker than they already were. "It's nearly time." She's right, soon I'll have to walk down that damn isle with all the eyes of Port Royal's society on me. God, I think I'm gonna be sick! There's a knock on the door and then I can hear Weatherby's voice from the other side.

"Are you ready, Kit?" I take a deep breath, the fabric of my dress clutched in one hand so I wouldn't step on it while I walk. Diana gives me an encouraging nod and opens the door for me, basically shoving me out of the room and straight into the Governor's waiting arms. "Just pretend that James is the only person in the church," he whispers in my ear, setting my hand in the crook of his elbow. "That's how I made it through my own wedding."

"Alright," I nod," let's get this over with." Weatherby chuckles and we begin to walk slowly, matching the beat of the wedding march being played on the organ by Gillett. Standing at the alter is James, dressed in his new uniform and looking as handsome as he did the first time I met him. Everything seems to pass in a blur and the next thing I know James and I are at the Governor's home, hosting our wedding reception. Beckett has his usual cool façade in place, sending looks in my direction every now and again over his glass of champagne.

"Are you alright," James asks, brushing some of my dark hair behind my ear.

"Never better," I smile with a nod, loving the way his green eyes shined with life. "I think I'm going to step outside for a little while and get some fresh air." He nods, giving me a chaste kiss before letting me out of his hold. I give him another smile over my shoulder, walking out the French doors to the garden. The night air is cool on my overheated skin, a light breeze ruffling the fabric of my dress and the flowers surrounding me. I close my eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of roses and enjoying the silence until the peaceful moment is broken by Beckett.

"You look incredible tonight, Katherine." I turn to face Beckett, wrapping my arms around myself. "I'm surprised James could afford all of this, but I assume the Governor had a hand in it."

"You know what they say about assuming, Lord Beckett—it makes an ass out of you and me." He smirks at me, moving to stand next to me out of sight of the others. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"I just wanted to remind you of something." He looks down at me, his stormy blue eyes filled with lust and a smugness that made me want to deck the bastard. "At the end of the day you still belong to me and, as a sailor, one day James won't come home." And then Beckett was gone and I was left alone in the garden, the night no longer feeling safe as it had before.

**James**

Dressed in only his breeches, James sits down at his desk, content to look over some paperwork while Katherine was readied by her maids. She wanted her outfit to be a surprise, so he would leave her to it and get some work done in the meantime. Beckett had assigned him to look into the reports of pirates in the worse section of Port Royal and it wasn't easy to do since he was also going through drills with some of the newer members. James looks up when his wife enters the bedroom and his first thought is to take her up against the wall and to hell with the bed—the nightgown she had on was white and clung to her body like a second skin, the bodice tight and the slit in the skirt showing off her legs. Then he saw her nervous expression and remembered all that Beckett had put her through. "I know I'm not as skinny as the other women," she says, tugging at a lock of hair," nor am I as pretty—"

James cuts her off with a deep kiss, pulling her tightly against him so that she could feel exactly what she did to him. "If I wanted a woman that was stick thin with a boring personality I wouldn't have married you." Katherine lowers her head, blushing prettily under his intense gaze. "I want you to know that I will protect you no matter what. We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to, we can just lie in bed and talk."

Without warning she lunges forward, kissing him and he knows that once she got past her bad memories and initial shyness she would give him everything. He leans further into the kiss, feeling her body responding to his light touch as he skims his hands down her sides to cup her rear. She isn't the first woman to share his bed, but she's the only woman he wants to stay there. He needs to show that not all men are animals, though it would be hard to control his baser instincts when she was looking at him like she is now—her dark eyes alight with lust and anticipation. "Don't be too rough," she breathes, moving away from him to remover her gown, the silken fabric pooling around her feet.

"I'd never dream of it." His eyes hungrily drinks in her bare form, moving from her unruly hair over her perfect breasts and soft stomach to the very tips of her toes and back up again. He would never get enough of her, she is the perfect woman for him in every way. "I do not want to hurt you, Kit, and so I have to ask if you've ever been with a man beside Beckett." Her gaze lowers to the floor, her arms covering her small breasts in embarrassment. "I ask only because it might still hurt at first if you haven't."

"No, I was always too scared to sleep with men in the other world—I could barely focus on a friendship with the opposite sex much less sex. They'd try to get close and I'd put up walls because I never felt safe." She looks up at him and he can see unshed tears in her wide eyes. "I don't feel like that around you, Jamie, I feel safe, so I know you won't hurt me on purpose." She pauses, blinking the tears away and giving him a half-hearted devious smile. "But I might hurt you if you don't get over here and take care of the incessant throbbing between my legs."

"Who am I to deny my wife?" She giggles—actually giggles—and launches herself in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and sending them both toppling to the floor. They never did make it to the bed that night, but James found he couldn't complain.


	17. AT WORLD'S END

~Katherine~

"In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories." Theo's voice rings out in the courtyard as a group of prisoners walk up to the gallows in chains. "By decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of his majesty the King—by decree, according to marshal law the following statutes are temporarily amended: Right to assembly, suspended." The prisoners are hanged and promptly dragged away to a wagon afterwards. "Right to habeas corpus, suspended; right to legal counsel, suspended; right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended; by decree all persons found guilty of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead." After each statute is stated, a row of prisoners are hanged and I have to bite my cheek to keep from getting sick.

I watch, trying not to cry, as more people are brought to the nooses. One of them is a small boy that can't be any older than ten. "Lord Beckett, _please_, don't do this," I beg for the thousandth time today and for the thousandth time he ignores my pleas. He smirks from our spot on a balcony, clearly hearing me and taking pleasure in my desperation.

"The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed," the young boy sings softly," and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam." A man sings with him now and soon the others in their line add their voices as well. "Yo-ho, all hands hoist the colors high! Heave-ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die!" All the convicted men and women are singing now and the guards are beginning to get nervous. They step back, aiming their bayonets at the accused while Theo runs over to Beckett.

"My Lord, they've started singing," he says breathlessly. Beckett smiles in satisfaction.

"Finally," Shorty says in triumph.

"…Never shall we die!" With those last words, the Hangman pulls the lever. James helps me stay standing as the world tilts around me, tears blurring my vision. No child deserved to be killed because of their parent's crimes.

"What's wrong Katherine, feeling a bit squeamish?"

"Shut up, you troll," I hiss. He sneers at me and clenches his fists, shaking a little from holding back. "Go ahead and hit me, your reputation will be the one that's ruined. Maybe I should write to one of the Governor's friends in England and tell them of the crimes you are committing without the Crown's approval."

"Consider yourself lucky, if I had you, you would be beaten." James tightens his hold on me, changing from that of a man holding his wife up to one of a man protecting her. His eyes have darkened considerably and I knew that he would kill Beckett without a second thought if it meant protecting me.

"Lord Beckett, she is my wife, and you will not lay another hand on her. I'm close to the King as well so you could kiss your position goodbye," James says, pushing me behind him. "She told me everything, we could have you thrown in a cell with all those you had arrested in the past few months."

"I wouldn't try messing with Terasa either," I say. "She'll turn you down, too." Beckett growls and turns away from me, moving back to the railing to watch the next batch of people being hanged.

"Calm down." James rubs my arm. I shake my head and take deep breaths, my eyes closed and my pulse thudding loudly in my ears.

"I hope some completely random but very painful accident befalls His Shortness."

"So do I, believe me." I nod and lean against the wall, forcing the tears back as the dead are loaded into a wagon to be burned later on, their shoes thrown in a separate pile to be given to the less fortunate who sold out their neighbors.

**-Later that night-**

"Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair," I sing softly to myself. "Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles; hello, you're there! Where the lame can walk and the blind can see, but the dead don't talk so you won't be around to reveal what you've found. We have a method for spies and intruders—rather like hornets protecting their hives—here in the Court of Miracles where it's a miracle if you get out alive!" That song seemed to be stuck in my head, but I've yet to figure out why.

"I love to hear you sing, but not that song." I turn to see James and Lord Beckett standing in the parlor room, James's niece Kaleigh standing between them.

"Why is he here," I ask through clenched teeth, glaring at the evil midget.

"Lord Beckett stopped by to invite us to dinner at his manor," James explains, clearly displeased but also knowing that to refuse meant the both of us could be hanged for our little adventure last year.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed." I take Kaeleigh's hand and lead her into my room. On the bed is a light pink dress for me, and a teal dress for my niece. I dress her first and let the maids help me into my own. When we walk into James' study, we find both men pouring over a map. I lightly knock on the door, when they look up I tell them that we're ready. James picks up Kaleigh and I take his arm, ignoring Beckett with ease. We walk to our carriage and James helps me up; when I'm inside he hands me Kaleigh and I sit her beside me while James sits across from us.

"Uncle James," Kaleigh asks.

"Yes, angel?"

"Can I have some candy?"

"No candy until after dinner."

"Aunt Kit?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Candy," she demands.

"You heard Uncle James, no candy until after dinner."

"And you have to mind your manners," James adds. She sighs and snuggles closer to me, dark hair falling in ringlets down her back. She looked so much like James that it was scary at times. She's picked the worst night possible to spend the night, but I'm not about to say that she couldn't stay.

"I'm cold." I wrap a blanket around her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mon Petite Cherie."

"I didn't know you spoke French," James says, shocked.

"I don't know French."

"What you just said was French." I stare at him for a moment to see if he was joking.

"Well, I only know that one phrase then." He chuckles and we look at Kaleigh. She has my old toy bunny clutched to her chest with a questioning look on her face.

"Why didn't we take Bubbles?"

"Well, angel, because he was sleeping."

"Can he sleep in my room tonight?"

"I don't see why not," I say, shrugging. I look at James to find him daydreaming. "James?" When I don't get a response I lean down to whisper in Kae's ear. She nods and yells," Squishy!" He jumps and looks directly at me.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to remember the old days?"

"I don't know, you were very immature back then."

"Oh darling, I still am in my own way." He chuckles and shakes his head, giving Kae and a smile that made me realize what those lovesick girls meant when they said that a smile had them swooning. The carriage comes to a stop a few minutes later and we get out, ready to dine with the Devil.


	18. Chapter 18

—Terasa—

I row a small boat through Singapore while humming to myself, the song one that Barbossa taught me while we came up with a plan. I have to pause at times as I sail under the walkways, EITC soldiers patrolling the areas most frequented by pirates. "The bell has been raised from its watery grave," I sing softly," hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails towards home." I tie the boat off and climb onto a dock once I reach the place I'm supposed to wait at for Barbie and Carl. "Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho—"

"Thieves and beggars," interrupts a Chinese guy. "Never shall we die. A dangerous song to sing especially if you're alone."

"And what makes you think she's alone," asks my dear old, and I mean _old_, dad.

"You are her protector?" I pull him against me by the back of his throat, resting the edge of my dagger against his throat.

"Shut up or she'll kill ya," Carl says, smirking as he appeared out of the shadows. Dressed in pirate garb, he could almost be mistaken for the man we're looking to rescue. There's no doubt that the two are related just as there's no doubt that Carl is Kit's Uncle. That little gem is still a little weird for all of us to think about since she's fifteen hours older than Carl.

"We have a meeting with your master. Terasa, come here, we don't need ye losing yer temper just yet," Dad warns. I nod and let go of the smelly little man. Yelling from Marines make us press our backs against the walls, hidden in the shadows as a patrol marches past. As soon as they pass we run after the Chinese guy, Tai Huang.

"Have you heard anything from Will," I ask Barbie in a low voice so as not to be overheard.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts," he responds," and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." I raise my brows at that last bit, sending him a look that makes him grin slightly. "Let's just say that he's a lot like me, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

"Merciful nature may ass, I had me jump off your ship and I'm your kid."

"Exactly." Tai stops at a door and a small hatch opens. He gives the person on the other side a password and the door opens. Once inside the two men with me de-weapon themselves. I give Tai an innocent, wide-eyed look as I set my dagger down.

"Do you think that we wouldn't expect a woman of treachery? Remove," Smelly commands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I pull all the guns, knives, and grenades off me much to the surprise of the pirates. Carl gives me a questioning look when I pull more than one pistol from the back of my trousers until there were no more weapons on my person—not even the tiny pocket knife I kept safely tucked between my boobs.

"Remove, please." I scrunch my eyebrows together until I realize what he means. Carl holds me back and tells Smelly that I'm not going to 'remove, please.' Tai nods reluctantly, taking my curses in stride, and leads us past a bunch of guys in hot tubs and towels. The main thing that made me cringe was that some of them had mushrooms growing on his face. They looked like they were practicing to join Davy Jones's crew or something. We stop in front of a tall man with scars on his head and face, a long goatee-styled beard and really bad nails.

Well, that's a sight I could have done without. "Yuck." Barbossa, Carl, and I bow to him, Barbie having to elbow Carl to pass along the hint.

"Captain Barbossa," the man, Sao Feng, greets. "Welcome to Singapore." Let's see Jack say I haven't been here now! Sao turns to a woman behind him. "More steam." Back to us, "I've heard you have a request to ask of me." We straighten up again, my arms hanging at my sides as I wait for the swords I knew would probably be coming.

"More like a proposal. I need to borrow a ship and a crew for a venture of mine."

"That's an odd coincidence."

"Cause you can get us one," I ask hopefully with a nervous smile.

"No, because this morning a thief broke into my Uncle's temple and try to steal the navigational charts." He holds up said charts for us to see. "Wouldn't it be funny if your voyage took you to the next world?"

"Would it make it hard for us to get a ship and crew?"

"You would not get anything."

"Not even a longboat?"

"Nothing." I sigh and roll my eyes. Of course, I hope Barbie can come up with a lie on the stop because I got nothing.

"Why are Pirates so untrusting around other Pirates…Oh yeah, untrustworthy," Carl trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. Two men pull Will out of a tub of water. Why is he in there—captured…right… Why can't my fiancé not get caught at least once?

"Does he seem familiar to you?" We shake our heads. "I guess I have no use of him." He makes to kill Will and I gasp involuntarily. "You come into my city and betray my hospitality—"

"Sao Feng," Barbie interrupts, "I assure you I had no idea—"

"That he would get caught! You intend to go on a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker and I want to know why." Dad throws a coin to Sao Feng. The pirate catches it, blows on it, and holds it up to his ear as though it would speak to him. Is this guy dumb or is that coin actually telling him something?

"The song has been sung, the time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court and as a Lord you have to honor the code."

"More steam...More steam! There is a price on all our heads; it seems the only way we can make profit is by betraying other Pirates."

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas and now His Shortness is threatening that," I yell, taking a step forward. This guy may look like the creepy guy that watches kids at the park, but that doesn't mean I'm scared of him.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what can we do?"

"You can get off your scared ass and fight, that's what you can do!"

"Yeah, what she said," Carl agrees. "I want Beckett's head in a jar on my desk for what he did to my sister. I'll have whether you fight with us or not, but it'll be all the quicker if you join in."

"Terasa Barbossa," Sao acknowledges, ignoring Carl," there is more to you than meets the eye. Now why don't you be the smart one of your little trio and tell me what you want from Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," I say, irritated with this entire situation. He scratches his head, turning away from us for a moment in thought or to school his expression.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow back from the dead...Is so I can send him back myself!" He kicks over a table, making a guy wince.

"My brother has one of those eight pieces," explains Carl. "He said he was going to give it to me when he died, but he didn't; now we have to go get it."

"So, you admit you've deceived me? Weapons!" His men jump up and draw their swords. I make a face when I notice a few of them didn't have towel to cover their junk and one of them would be what you'd call attractive.

"Sao Feng," Barbie smiles. "I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable." Just then, swords shoot up through the floor and we catch them. I smirk and shrug, gripping the hilts tightly in the way Will had instructed me.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man," Sao says, grabbing a random Chinese person.

"Go ahead, he's not our man."

"If he's not with you and he's not with us," Will questions," who's he with?" EITC soldiers burst inside and begin shooting, led by none other than Cutler Beckett's guard dog, Mercer. Carl and I immediately begin fighting back, but having swords in a gun fight isn't exactly winning odds. Thankfully in this era they have to reload after every shot, so that gives us some leeway.

"Do you think we'll get out of this," I ask.

"I don't know," Carl answers," but I'm gonna say hells yeah!" I cut Will loose and throw him one of my swords.

"You're welcome," I yell at him. So rude in life or death situations! I duck and stab a guy, then throw a dagger at another. "Oh yes, that's how awesome I am!"

"Shut up and let's go," my dad yells. Once on a ship I hug Will, then walk over to where Tia Dalma is standing.

"Do you think Sao Feng will help now that he has nowhere to hide?"

"I do not know. There's an evil on these seas dat make de most blood tirsty Pirates fear." I nod and look at the waters before retiring for the night. How's Kit handling Beckett with her hubby working all the time? I bite my lip, staring up at the ceiling as my hammock moves with the gentle rocking of the ship. Slowly, my eyes begin to close and I succumb to a nice, dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

—Katherine—

We step out of the carriage and follow Shorty inside; he leads us to a dining room and pulls chairs out for Kaeleigh and I. James sits across from me and Bucket sits at the head of the table just as one of his servants come in with a bottle of wine and a glass of water for Kaeleigh. "Thank you," I say when he pours me a glass of wine and the food is brought in. I cut into the chicken, eating slowly. Kaeleigh digs into her food and Beckett chuckles as he watches her. "Does my niece's eating amuse you, Troll?"

"I was raised around older children and none of them were so lively," he explains with a chuckle. I nod and take another bite of my chicken. "How are you finding married life, Admiral? It must be quite a change from living by yourself."

"Yes," James nods stiffly," it is a welcome one." I smile at him, taking a sip of the wine and fighting back a disgusted shiver. It's way too sweet for me, but any and all alcohol is welcome when I'm dealing with Beckett. "What of you, my lord; do you have a woman in mind that you would like to marry?"

I cover my smile with my napkin, pretending to dab my lips as I watch Beckett's reaction to the obvious jibe. "Yes, Lord Beckett, what unfortunate woman has managed to catch your eye?" Beckett's jaw clenches and he grasps his fork and knife so tightly that his knuckles are white.

As the night proceeds, there are more taunts thrown back and forth between James and Beckett as I help Kaeleigh keep herself moderately clean. Once the dinner was finally finished, Beckett wishes us a good evening and we are allowed to leave.

-Next Day-

I sit in the parlor with Kaeleigh, playing my piano. She plays with her dolls and her friend Mira, a maid's daughter. Christina, Mira's mother, walks in and smiles to me before dusting the bookshelves. The girls run over and sit beside me on the bench when they grow bored, one on each side. "Sing for us Aunt Kit!" Before I can ask which song they'd like to hear, Mercer burst into the room. I stand and keep the girls behind me as he stalks forward.

"What do you think you're do…." I'm cut off when his fist connects with my face, knocking me unconscious. I open my eyes afterwards and see Terasa but I know I'm still unconscious as we're in that weird dark space.

"Hey," she says, voice echoing. "What's wrong?"

"Scar face knocked me out." She nods and disappears. Suddenly I feel the falling sensation and when I actually open my eyes I'm on my bed instead of the parlor. What the hell was that all about?

"Let me see her," yells James.

"J-James," I murmur. The dizzying feeling I felt in that dream world was making it hard to focus and my words were a little slurred as though I had been drinking.

"Shh, just relax," says a familiar voice. I turn my head and find Bucket sitting beside me. I stare up at him in confusion, seeing two of him for a second before a blink a few times.

"What a-are you doing h-here?"

"I had to wait for you to get up before we could leave."

"Where?"

"We're going after the _Flying Dutchman_." I roll my eyes and sit up carefully. "You should relax; I'll have Mister Mercer carry you to your carriage."

"Forget it; I'll have my _husband_ help me." Bucket sighs and shakes his head.

"You are so stubborn."

"How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"Admiral Norrington," calls Shorty," help her to the carriage." James rushes into the room and takes my hand.

"Are you alright? What happened? Who gave you that bruise," James questions rapidly.

"What bruise?" Beckett looks at my cheek and glares at Mercer. "Did you do this?"

"Of course not, my Lord." Becket and James look at me.

"Who the hell else would," I say honestly. "And yes, James, I'm fine." He hugs me and kisses the top of my head.

"Let's go." He picks me up and Shorty covers me with a blanket. I pull the blanket closer to me, wanting the warmth. It begins to sprinkle outside as we run to the carriage. James tells the driver to hurry to the docks and once on the ship, I lock myself in my room. It's large with a canopy bed, wardrobe, mirror, bedside table, and vanity. My connecting room has five chairs, a couch, a small table, and many books. I lie down on my new bed and close my eyes. I wonder what Terasa's doing… Bubbles jumps on my bed, chattering away as he looks around.

"Hey buddy," I whisper, scratching his head. As I began to drift asleep someone knocks on my door.

"Let's go Kit, Lord Beckett wants to see ye," calls Mullroy.

"Alright, give me a minute." I pull on some converses and open the door, Bubbles on my shoulder. I follow him to Shorty's office. When I walk in I see James standing nearby and Weatherby sitting at a smaller desk a few feet away from Beckett's large one.

"The Brethren Court know they face extinction," Beckett says, ignoring my presence. "All that remains for them to decide is where they'll make their final stand."

"Oh, like in a Western?" Everyone looks at me strangely.

"What is a Western?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't get it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, You Shortness, it is so!" James pulls me back, giving me a look that meant I shouldn't push my luck.

"Calm down," he says softly. I nod and stay quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, Theo?"

"Yes, Kit?"

"What's up with you guy's wigs?"

"What do you man?"

"Well, you have one curl, James has two, and the Governor has…A lot." I gesture at the Governor, shaking my hand a little.

"So," Theo says shrugging.

"I don't know," I sigh. I sit next to Wheatherby and rest my head on his knee. I need comfort and I need it without making Beckett hate James more than he already does, so the Governor is the next best thing. Weatherby rests a hand on the top of my head, patting down the soft curls of my hair.


	20. Chapter 20

—Terasa—

Carl and I sit shivering next to Pintel and Ragetti, the cold making me ache in places I didn't even know _could _hurt. It came out of nowhere about an hour ago, icebergs making everyone wary. If we hit one of those, then we can all kiss our slim hope of survival goodbye. "Why don't Tia just bring Jack back like she did Barbie," Carl asks bitterly, not noticing that she was just a few feet away.

"Because," Tia responds, walking over to us," Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself." All of our little group stare at the witch in awe and more than a little fear. "Stretching on forever." She leans towards us, making us lean back. "That's what awaits at Davey Jones' Locker."

She walks away from us, pacing the ship even as more snow and ice collects around and on us. "Why is the Sparrow family so damn difficult," I ask through gasps. My breath comes out in small white clouds, which might have entertained me at another time when death wasn't waiting just around the corner. "I-I can't feel my t-toes."

"B-be thankful, that bloke just lost his t-toe," Ragetti tells me, pointing at a sobbing crew member. I wince, feeling sorry for the poor guy. His tears freeze on his cheeks, adding to my ever-growing list of things I shouldn't while stuck here. I wrap my arms around myself, rocking back and forth in an attempt to stay warm.

"That poor ma-an," Carl stutter sympathetically. He scoots closer to me, his smell causing me to gag. Glaring, I push him away from me and onto the ice-covered deck. I look over at where Will is sitting, watching him pour over the map that Sao Feng had loaned us. He and Tai have been working on getting them in order since we set sail from Tortuga, the circles never seeming to add up in the end and I could tell he was growing frustrated.

"Nothing here is set," he says in a quiet voice so as not to irritate the other pirates. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts.

"Come on darling," I soothe, moving to sit in his lap and enjoy our combined body heat. "If he knew you were going to steal them, then I'm sure he would've loved to make things easier." He pokes me and I giggle. "Stop it." I slap him playfully, laying my head on his shoulder and breathing in his musky scent of leather and metal.

He grins a little, going back to moving the little circles that the chart is made up of. He stops when the words on either side connect to form a sentence. "Over the edge over again, sunrise sets flash of green."

"Any of you pirates care to interpret that into something we can all understand?"

"It happens at sunset," Carl smiles, sitting next to Pintel again in the space I had vacated. "The flash shoots right up into the sky, some say it only happens when people comes back from the dead."

"Awesome, nice and creepy."

"Trust me, young Master Turner," Barbie assures," it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem." He takes hold of the water, steering the ship so we don't crash. "It's gettin' back."

We sail through two huge glaciers of ice and I hear Katherine's voice echoing around me. "Booga, booga," she exclaims and I can picture her wiggling her fingers in an attempt to scare people. The only people seemed to be affected here are the Chinese guys that as yet don't know my best friend and her love of theatrics.

"Not her," Barbie groans," not now!"

"Mwahahahaha, I's back from Port Royal, tremble with fear!"

"It's more with rage that I be trembling with."

"Oh come on! Just a _little_ fear?"

"Nope."

"I hope your beard freezes and falls off in front some lady you're trying to woo!" I raise a brow at that, expecting my friend to have come up with a better threat than that, but I guess corny insults about Barbossa beard is just something a Sparrow couldn't resist.

"Yes, only you would hope that." This would go on forever if we let it, but it's more happy entertainment than I've had recently, so I'll take it. Plus, I can tell Barbie likes to argue with people and Kit makes thing interesting even though I have no clue how she's talking to us.

"At least her monkey likes her," I yell to add to the argument.

"Technically it's my monkey."

"Not anymore," Carl shrugs. "He likes her better."

"Stay out of this!"

"Shut it, all of you," Katherine yells. "Stupid, stubborn, butt ugly, Pirates."

"That's a bit uncalled for," I say, standing up and looking around in the dark. "I may be a bit blonde at times, stubborn, and in training to be a pirate, but I am the sexiest bitch on this ship!

"You're not a Pirate, Terasa."

"Okay, then you made your point."

"Don't I always?"

"No, no you do not."

"And don't you forget it!" I hear a weird noise, my eyebrows scrunching together as I try to figure out what it is. Is it coming from her end of the line of here? Oh God, please don't tell me were about to be swarmed by a bunch of cold-loving mutant wasps! Then I recognize the tune of the noise and realize that Kit's started humming right before she begins to sing it softly to herself. "And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. And a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws and mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere. But now the rains weep o'er his hall with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, but now the rains weep o'er his hall with no one there to hear."

"No, please, not that song!"

"Sorry." I hate that song because it doesn't make any sense to me. Sure, it may make all the sense in the world to Game of Thrones fans, but I've stayed away from that bloodbath of a fandom while Kit jumped in headfirst.

"Where are you?"

"On the _Endeavor_."

"How can we hear you then?"

"I don't know. Just dumb luck and bad bookkeeping." That's it, if she keeps quoting Hannibal at me, I'll never let her watch it again! At least the living don't eat other people in Game of Thrones, but that's what it's all about in Hannibal and I feel like a failure of a best friend for having pointed out to her a few years ago.

"If you don't mind, Miss Sparrow," Barbie sneers as we come out into the light again," we're on a voyage to save your father and don't need you distracting us." I hear what sounds like a painful slap and then my father's whimper. "How'd you slap me?"

"I don't know, but I'll do it again!"

"She will, don't tempt her," Carl nods. Katherine giggles in an evil fashion that only she can, the superstitious ones around us making the sign of the cross. I laugh a little at that, feeling Will's chuckle against my cheek.

"What the _fuck_!?" The sudden outburst makes me worry that something bad had happened. She's on a ship and she's not exactly the most coordinated person in the world, so it's very possible that she's just fallen overboard or fell flat on her face.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Shorty, if you don't put my book down, I swear I'll smite you!" There's a loud bang followed by a girlish squeal.

"What was that," Barbie asks.

"Probably Beckett running for his life because he dropped her book."

"I cannot believe he dropped my book! What a jackass!" I can just picture her shaking her head in disgust as Beckett runs for his life away from her to hide behind Mercer. She can be pretty frightening when she wants to be.

"You can read," Barbie asks, surprised.

"Yes I can read, you friggin' dipswitch! My dad wasn't always a pirate and in that place Tia sent me to, it was know how to read or be homeless for the most part."

"I can't see you reading. Stop hitting me, I was just stating my opinion!"

"You're opinion isn't welcome!" I hear a loud smacking sound and a yelp coming from my father's general direction.

"That's what you get for saying she can't read," I laugh. Suddenly Katherine's yelling again and I can see Carl shooting into a standing position out of the corner of my eye. Always the protective brother and it bothers him a lot that he's not there to protect her. I can feel Will tense at the same time I do, forced to listen to what sounds to be a door slamming open and Katherine shouting at someone.

"Let me go, Scarface!"

"Kit?"

"Katherine," Carl exclaims.


	21. Chapter 21

—Katherine—

Mercer carries me out of my room over his shoulder, severing the tenuous connection I had managed to set up with my friends. It took me hours to contact them with only a ten minute conversation in return. Mercer sets me on my feet once we reach Beckett up on deck. I follow Beckett's gaze curiously, finding the burning wreckage that had once been a pirate ship with another, still whole, ship anchored beside it. "Bloody hell, there's nothing left," Beckett states as Mercer latches onto one of my arms in his vice-like grasp. "Hello again, Katherine."

"How goes it, Shorty," I ask with a lazy grin. I've found that the best way to annoy him is to just be myself, so it's a win-win situation. Beckett gives me a 'don't embarrass me' look that I shrug off with ease.

"Let her go, Mister Mercer."

"Yeah, let her go." Scarface rolls his eyes at me, doing what he was told like a good little henchman. "I'm gonna have to get me one of you, he could wear a tutu and throw glitter at people that annoy me." I pause, imagining how wonderful having my own personal minion would be. These two would look like they just got puked on by a Unicorn.

"Fetch the chest."

"And the Governor," Mercer inquires. He's been asking questions about the heart."

"No," I exclaim, grabbing Beckett's arm and giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "Mercer's lying!" The men look at each other and Mercer walks off. I make to go after him but Shorty holds me back. "Please, don't do it!" Weatherby has become like a grandfather to me and I want that dude to live! "Would you have me killed too? I know more than anyone else about that heart."

"Of course not," he chuckles, leading me over to a long boat and climbing in after me. "Let the Governor serve as a warning. If you do anything I don't like, he'll be the one to suffer." Theo, Weatherby, and Mercer climb in after Beckett's threat, Weatherby not knowing that his life was hanging in the balance. The Governor holds a kerchief over his mouth and hugs me tightly; I hug him back, my head on his shoulder. We row over to Davy Jones' Crocodile Machine, I mean, the _Flying Dutchman_.

I look over at James in the boat next to us. He smiles at me and I look at my hands, one of which is on my stomach. When get to the piece of crap ship, James helps me on and we pass Mullroy and Murtogg.

"Easy men," James says, taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "It's alright."

"I think I'm going to be sick." The fish people stink and the rocking of the ship has me feeling nauseous! I start taking deep breaths to control my nausea when the Captain bursts out of his quarters. Upon seeing the chest his face-tentacles clench like fists.

"Leave and take that thing with you!" Upon seeing me, he growls. "And get the woman off of my ship. I will not have them on here!" Beckett pushes through the crowd, bearing his infamous pimp cane. I move closer to my husband, glad that Kaeleigh's mom had retuned in time to take her back before we had to leave. She shouldn't have to see what goes on in the darker parts of the world until she's old enough to handle it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beckett says confidently," because I will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company. We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive and you will treat Miss Sparrow with respect." I grind my teeth in anger when he uses my maiden name instead of my married one. Is he trying to get me killed?

"_Sparrow_?" Davy grows even angrier hearing that. "Get her off!"

"Kiss my ass," I yell, taking a step forward in a moment of bravery. James puts a hand over my mouth in an attempt to silence me…It does a very good job, too.

"The _Dutchman _sails as its Captain commands."

"And its Captain is to sail it as commanded! I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet. This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become….Immaterial." He takes a moment to study Davey's face. "Admiral." James nods and him, plus five extra men, take the chest somewhere. When I move to follow, Beckett grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him. "You will be waiting here with me until your husband returns." I roll my eyes and he hands me a book to keep me busy.

"_Romeo and Juliet_? Never again will I read that story." He raises his eyebrows at me. "I'm not doing it!"

-Five Minutes Later-

"Romeo, you're such an idiot. Quit moping around, you're going to be married soon!" Davy and CO. look at me strangely. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I try to ignore them and go back to my reading, but it seems that Davey doesn't have an inside voice.

"I can't believe they let a woman on my ship," Davy fumes. Mercer, Beckett, and all the others on the ship wince when I throw the book at him and nail him between the eyes.

"Thou needs to shut thy ugly mouth!" He rubs his head, walks into his cabin, and begins to play the organ. Jesus, I would've been better off just ignoring his ass—at least then I didn't have to listen to his playing!

"You're much too temperamental for a lady," Bucket sighs.

"Does that mean you've given up all hope of marrying me?"

"Of course not."

"You just love to ruin my chances of happiness, don't you?"

"You'll be far happier—"

"Killing you." I shove my way past him and most of the soldiers milling around as I make my way over to Theo.

"That looked pleasant," he smirks.

"Ha, your sarcasm is very charming." We smile at each other and I sit next to him on the railing.

"What's bothering you," James asks.

"Nothing, J- darling."

"Why are you lying to your husband," Theo asks.

"I'm not lying!"

"Look us in the eyes then."

"Eye contact makes me uncomfortable." James puts his thumb and forefinger under my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes.

"What's bothering you?"

"I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen to Jamie."

"Are you sure you're not sea sick?" I lightly punch his shoulder.

"It's not funny!" They both smile and James kisses the top of my head.

"I'll be fine," he assures me. I roll my eyes and hug them both as though as long as I had them in my arms, nothing could harm them. I swallow hard, letting the men pull back as another wave of nausea hits me. James catches me when I collapse, an intense feeling of dizziness washes over me, causing me to pass out.

When I open my eyes again, I see Barbie petting my monkey. "Hands off the monkey, you power hungry ogre," I snarl weakly.

"How are you here and what do you mean _your_ monkey?"

"I have no idea how I'm here and I mean he's my monkey." I yell the last part, smiling when Bubbles jumps up on my shoulder. I walk over to where Carl, Pintel, and Ragetti are standing.

"Barbossa, pay attention," Will yells. "There's a lot of fog around us."

"Yes, we're good and lost."

"Why you wanna go get us lost fer," I ask in unison with Carl and Terasa.

"You gotta be lost to find the place that can't be found or else everyone would know where it be." The three of us look at each other.

"He learned how to talk like that by Jack," Ragetti explains.

"I learned nothing from Jack!"

"Then stop using Jack Logic," Carl yells back.

"Would you all shut it," exclaims Mister Gibbs. "We're speeding up!"

"Aye," Barbie nods.

"To your stations," Will commands.

"We're all gonna die," one of the Pirates yell in a girly fashion.

"Belay that," Barbie yells, "let her keep going straight and true!"

"Oh crap," Pintel groans when we sail over the edge of a giant waterfall.

"Barbie, you son of a bitch!"

After our terrifying near-death-experience, I crawl onto the sand desperately, coughing up water and cursing my cousin for making me terrified enough to not earn how to swim. In this world, it could mean life or death and I seem to be on the losing side if I'm not with someone who gives a damn about me. Carl collapses next to me, breathing hard. "Hey, Terasa," Carl asks.

"Yeah?"

"Your ass is on fire."


	22. Chapter 22

—Terasa—

"What," I shout, getting up and jumping into the water, extinguishing the flames. "How'd I catch fire?" Katherine slowly raises her hand, eyes on the sand and not meeting my angry gaze. "Por que?"

"Well, I had a match and…I didn't think it'd work cause you were all wet." I shake my head at my friend's antics, looking around me and see nothing but sand. This has to be the world's biggest beach! I wonder if I can get my picture in the Guinness Book of World Records for finding this place.

"It's like we're in a desert." Carl nods in agreement, looking around with wide eyes.

"I can't see Jack," Katherine says, confused. "I don't see anyone that didn't come here with us."

"Don't worry, he's here somewhere," Barbie assures.

"Shut up, Ogre."

"Don't tell me to—"

"SILENCE," I yell, fed up with both of them.

"We're trapped now thanks to _Captain_ Barbossa," Will and Carl say in unison. Tia picks up a white, crab-like rock mutation.

"Aww, isn't that thing cute," Katherine smiles, picking up one of her own to pet.

"You ain't keeping it," Carl tells her sternly, knocking the creature out of her hands and into the sand.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," Tia smiles seconds before the _Black Pearl_ slides past us into the water.

"Boat," says a startled Ragetti.

"It's Jack," laughs Mister Gibbs.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack says in a Captain-y voice.

"Aye, Sir?"

"I thought so. Can you account for your actions then?"

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, Sir?" I raise my brows, wondering if Jack had lost his shit while stuck here.

"Jack," yells Barbie. "You're in the Locker!"

"I know that! It's been a long time ain't it, Hector?"

"Yes, Isla De Muertas, ya shot me."

"With good reason," Katherine interjects and Barbie rolls his eyes. Jack doesn't seem to notice his daughter as his gaze slides to Tia next. She looks hurt, but schools her emotion into a mask of happy deviousness that she so often wears. How often in the other time did she wear that mask and none of us realize it? How often did all three of us pretend to fit in when we felt isolated?

"Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh," Jack smiles. "You add a sense of the macabre wherever you go."

"He thinks we're a hallucination."

"Once again," I yell, seeing the duh look on Carl's face," in Redneck for our moron!"

"He thinks he's seeing things," Katherine says in exasperation," that we're not really here!"

"Katherine," Jack asks.

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Do you need to rescue your monkey?"

"No…?"

"And Will, does your…."

"Terasa."

"Terasa need rescuing?"

"No," Will shakes his head.

"Then neither of you would be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here." Katherine walks over to her father and steps on his foot _really_ hard. "Ow, yeah, you're here!" He hops up and down, holding his offended foot and giving his daughter a pitiful expression.

"We've come to rescue you," I say, smiling.

"Ah! Why is she here?"

"She wanted to help," Barbie shrugs.

"Get 'er away! Katherine!"

"What, Jack?"

"Sick her like a good daughter would!" Katherine face palms herself, shaking her head even though she had no clue why exactly her father wanted me hurt. So maybe I'm the reason we had to go through this shit, but he can't exactly blame me!

"Dad?"

"Yeah," he asks, a little shocked she actually called him dad.

"If you don't start to the _Black Pearl_ with the rest of us, we's all gonna die!"

"Why would we all die?"

"Beckett controls the waters now and the _Dutchman's_ pansy Captain, what's-his-face," I say, completely calm. His face darkens at the mention of Beckett and his eyes flick between me and Katherine to see how she reacts. I notice the murderous light that enters his eyes at Kit's flinch.

"Oh…Well, Kit, you can come. Carl, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, he'd be good for conversation." When he gets to Tai Huang he pauses, then turns back to the rest of us. "Eh, who's he?"

"He's good around the ship."

"Very well, you're hired. Tia, I guess you can come—"

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Everybody's coming!" Jeez, sometimes that man needs to be smacked!

"You can't smack him," says Katherine. I should be allowed to smack him. "You killed him, that's enough!"

"What the….how the….are you reading my mind?" She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Yes, Terasa, I am." She gets an evil look on her face before saying," and you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking that!"

"Thinking what?" She shrugs.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, for wanting to set him on fire?"

"I guess, I'm not a mind reader."

* * *

"Trim that sail," Barbie commands and Jack repeats. This process goes on for five minutes; finally, Jack establishes that he's Captain and Barbossa's Chart man.

"It makes sense," I agree.

"Complete," starts Carl.

"100%."

"Sense," Kit concludes.

Jack points at us and smiles. "That's why I like them." Of course, Jack and Barbossa begin to fight again minutes later.

"Shut up," Pintel explodes. "The both of you! That's an order, understand?" They stare at him, completely shocked. "Just thought I'd throw in my name for Captain, Sorry." He leans against the railing next to Ragetti, Katherine, and me, letting out a sigh of relief when the two Captains move on to fight elsewhere.

"We'd vote for you," I assure him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you and Ragetti are the best for the job."

Barbie opens his _long_ Spyglass and Jack opens his to find it rather tiny. "Hey," Carl whispers to Kit. "You think Barbie's trying to compensate for something?"

"It's obvious." Katherine and I go into our cabin and she tosses me a book. I look at it and find it's _Inkheart_. Smiling to myself, I begin reading with the same enthusiasm a small child has when given access to a candy factory. Sometime later the door opens slightly to reveal Will. I set the book aside, looking at him curiously.

"Can I talk to you," he asks. When Kit doesn't move he adds," Alone." Kit raises an eyebrow.

"You wanna talk to her in private, go below deck," Kit says without looking up from her book. He looks at me and holds out a hand, which I take. Once below deck and out of hearing range of everybody else Will gets a confused look on his face.

"You fed Jack to the Kraken?"

"Does it matter, he's back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"So you didn't have to worry about it."

"I _did_ worry! I thought that…" He trails off. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open.

"Why would I love him? Are you on drugs?" I turn to go up the stairs but Will stops me.

"If you make decisions without me, how can I trust you?"

"Well, I guess you can't." I walk up the stairs and back to the cabin only to find it empty. Looking out at the waters, I can see ghostly people float by. "That's something you don't see every day. Katherine Diane Norrington, did you do this?" She walks over to me, followed by Pintel and Ragetti; all of them are carrying cannon balls. Katherine drops hers and begins to whistle innocently. Pintel mumbles something about being disrespectful when he sees Tia glaring at them.

"Davy Jones should have ferried them to the other side," she says angrily.


	23. Chapter 23

—Katherine—

"Yeah, I mean, he wasn't always such a horrible, slimy, monster," I say, leaning against the railing. My friends look at me with raised eyebrows. "He wasn't…Right?"

"No," Tia agrees," him was manly."

"Look, boats are comin'," Ragetti says, pointing behind us. There are many longboats and each have a single, lit lantern at the front. The others come over to us, Gibbs immediately begins to load a rifle, but Carl steps hard on his foot to make it stop.

"Relax; they'll do us no harm."

"The boy's right," Barbie nods," just let them be." I was content to do just that until I recognized a person in one of the boats; Governor Swann!

"You guys," I yell," we're back! We made it!" Jack places a hand on my shoulder.

"Darling, we're not back." My breathing quickens. _I know he's probably right, but I can't believe what he's saying._

"Governor! Over here, please, look at me!"

"Kit, are you dead?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I think I might be."

"You're not! Y-you can't be," I say in a pleading tone.

"There was this heart. If you stab it yours must take its place and become Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ forever."

"Give me some rope!" I grab a coil of it from Marty and throw it to the Governor. "Take it please!"

"I'm so proud of you, Kit." I run to the back of the ship; ready to jump in the water and drag him aboard. I climb onto the railing and before I could jump strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back on the ship.

"No," I sob quietly. Jack holds me close to him as I cry; playing the part of a caring father, the part he had almost forgotten. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Carl picking me up. When I awake the next morning, I find myself in my bed, covered in a thin sheet. _Gah, my dang back hurts!_ I sit up, rubbing sweat from my forehead. _Why is_ _it so hot!_ Terasa walks into the room and smiles at me. "Hey," I croak.

"Morning, Sleeping beauty," Carl says, joining Terasa in the doorway. I smile, shaking my head at them. "How d'you feel?"

"Like someone broke a bottle over my head, then preceded to run me over with their carriage." They sit on either side of me.

"It'll get better, sis."

"Yeah," Terasa assures," it always does."

"I don't know," I sigh. Terasa rubs my back in soothing circles.

"Think of it this way, Weatherby's gone, but your child should be born soon and you have a loving husband waiting for you."

"What the hell did you just say about a baby?" Terasa's eyes narrow slightly in stunned disbelief. "I'm not….I can't be…." But it makes sense now that I think about it—all the days I spent locked away in my room claiming to be seasick when I had been just fine aboard the _Black Pearl _when Barbie kidnapped me.

"You seriously didn't know?" I set my hand on my stomach, noticing now that it was firmer than before. I just thought I had gained weight since I married James, but I'm pregnant? I swallow hard, leaning against the headboard as I let it all soak in.

"I'm pregnant and stuck between worlds because my best friend killed my asshole of a father…." Terasa edges back slightly, seeing something she didn't like on my face. "James is one a ship with Beckett, who wants him dead because he's a pervert that raped me when I was a teen." I let out a sharp breath, staring straight ahead. "Fuck my life." Moving quicker than I normally could, I strike out at Terasa, tackling her off the bed and hitting as hard as I can anywhere I can. "Do you release how badly this adventure screws with my life?!"

"Enough," Carl yells, hauling me off the blonde and out of the cabin.

I didn't have time to calm down before Barbie confronts me. "We need water, summon us some," Barbie commands. Next thing I know, the whole damn crew is yelling.

"Hey," I exclaim," I am a very pregnant, very hormonal woman; if I summon you anything, Barbie, it'll be a bottle of poisoned wine and I'm shoving it right up your ass!"

"I'm not doing it either, my powers are on the fritz," Terasa says when she stumble out of the cabin, her face already swelling and bruising. They finally get the hint and go back to their duties. "Are we good now?"

"I don't feel the urge of punching you if that's what you mean."

I can hear Jack mumble something to himself before jumping up and running to the side of the ship, yelling," what's that? What _is_ that?"

"What're you talking about?" I see the charts spread out on a table and study it for a few minutes before catching on to what he's doing. He runs to the other side and back.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel exclaims.

"Let's tie each other to the mast upside down, so that when the ship flips we'll be right side up," Ragetti says. Terasa, Carl, and I look at each other and do the same thing, only, we tie each other right side up. Let's face it, Ragetti's plans are only half thought out. As the _Pearl_ begins to turn, Jack smiles to himself.

"Now up is down!" We're submerged under water and I hate every minute of it! The ship flips back over just in time for me to see a green flash shoot up into the sky. Carl takes a knife out of his sleeve and cuts us loose. We turn to find an upside down Pintel and Ragetti.

"And what lesson did we learn today, boys," I ask, a hand on my hip.

"Never listen to my nephew's ideas," Pintel mutters.

"Ragetti's your nephew?"

"Aye, his mother is my little sister."

"Hmm, did not know that." I hear guns cocking and I see Barbie, Gibbs, Will, Jack, Carl, and Terasa pointing guns at each other.

"The Brethren Court is meeting and you're going Jack, there'll be arguing that point," Barbie says in finality.

"I is arguing the point," Jack says stubbornly.


	24. Chapter 24

—Terasa—

"Man up," I demand, glaring darkly at Jack. "Other pirates are gathering to fight Beckett; don't you want to hurt him for what he put Kit through?" The pirate sends a concerned glance in his daughter's direction and Carl tightens his grip on his pistols so much that his knuckles turned white. I'm fairly certain everyone close to Katherine wants to kill Beckett for that act. Kit just has a way with people that she gets to know, they want to protect her because she's so innocent compared to the people she surrounds herself with.

"You're not running, Jack," Will adds.

"I don't care if you're my brother, I'll force you to go." I look at Carl and he shrugs, a determined set to his jaw that said that he would drag his brother there if need be. He would make sure Beckett paid for his sins.

"If we don't stand together the only Pirate left would be you," Katherine says softly, staying just outside our circle. In that dress, there's no way she can have a weapon on her. "And my family will be torn apart again."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, the last Pirate; has a nice ring to it, don't you think," he muses, but despite his selfish tone I can see how much he cares for his daughter in those dark eyes that he shares with her.

"Aye," Barbossa asks," and how does fighting Jones alone fit into yer plan?"

"Working on it, but _I am not_ going back to the locker." He fires his pistol _and_...Absolutely nothing happens, bummer. We all fire at each other and get the same result.

"Wet powder," Gibbs frowns ad the group breaks up in disappointment.

"We can still use them as clubs," Pintel calls to them, but is ignored. Ragetti and I look at each other before smacking Pintel on the head with the butts of our pistols. Well, I stole my pistol off Tai, but, oh well! "Ow!"

"Sorry," we apologize, smiling sweetly at him.

Everyone gathers around Will and the charts, Will pointing to a spot on the charts saying," There's freshwater on this island, we can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party," Jack commands," I'm staying on my ship."

"I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in yer command," Barbie argues.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will suggests. Upon seeing the hateful looks on Jack's and Barbie's faces he adds," temporarily."

* * *

Barbie looks through his spyglass at the island and Jack stands beside him, holding a spyglass so long he can't hold it straight. I lean over to Kit and whisper," Now whose dad is trying to compensate?"

"Still yours, mine's just trying to outdo 'im."

"Who's all going ashore?"

"Some of Sao Feng's men, Cotton, Ragetti, Pintel, Jack, Barbie, and Carl. Maybe a few others."

"I'm going, too. Why aren't you?"

"I am tired and hungry." Her pregnancy must be taking a lot out of her.

"Let's go," Barbie yells. I climb into a longboat between Will and Carl. The awkward silence between Will and me making Carl hunch his shoulders a scoot as far away as he can. The first thing we see when we reach the island is the Kraken, dead.

"Son of a monkey's uncle," I mutter, poking at it with a stick.

"Really? Did you _really_ just say that," Carl asks with raised brows.

"Well, 'son of a bitch' is Kit's thing."

"Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers," Pintel says excitedly, drawing my attention away from my somewhat friend and over to the two pirates.

"Serve up a slice as a souvenir," Ragetti says, equally excited. We all walk over to where the spring is and find a dead body floating face down in it. I'm not drinking that! No way, no how, not gonna happen! Barbie tastes the water, promptly spitting it back out.

"Poisoned by the body!"

"Yeah, 'cause everybody here would _love_ to take a drink of dead-body-water," I say sarcastically. "You never were the sharpest knife in the set." He glares at me and opens his mouth to make a smartass remark when Marty interrupts him.

"Captain!" Sao Feng's ship pulls up beside the Pearl and his men on the island point their guns at us. Jack points to Barbie saying," He's the Captain."

* * *

As soon as we're on the deck, we're put in irons like the rest of the crew. "Sao Feng, your showing up here is a mighty coincidence," Barbie smiles grimly.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once," Sao says to Jack, completely ignoring Barbie.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack tries hopefully only to be punch in the face by the Chinese pirate. "Shall we just call it square then?"

"Release her," Will exclaims, bursting through the crowd of Pirates. "Terasa is not part of the bargain!" What is he talking about? Wait a second, where's Katherine? I look around and still can't seem to find her. Did they gag her or something?

"You heard Captain Turner, release her," commands Sao. HA, I'm engaged to a Captain! ...When did that happen? Jack looks to Gibbs in total confusion.

"He led a mutiny against us," Gibbs informs us and I make an 'oh' noise, nodding as I begin to piece everything together; his weird behavior, the reason we got the ship, crew and maps. One of Sao Feng's men removes the iron handcuffs from my wrists and shoves me towards Will.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father. It's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Why didn't you tell me," I ask.

"It wasn't your burden to bear." Don't you hate it when someone uses your words against you?

"Did no one save me just because they missed me," Jack asks, a bit hurt. Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Bubbles slowly raise their hands. I see a hand raised in the crow's nest and give it an impressed look. So that's where she disappeared to...Smart... "I'm standing over there with them." A man crawls up the rope ladder, up to the crow's nest, and forces Katherine down. She struggle against him once on the deck and it takes three men to hold Carl back. Kit had changed since I left, back in the pirate garb similar to what she wore when we met in Tortuga.

Sao grabs the backs of Jack's and Kit's shirts, hauling them over to the railing. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who would like to see you and your daughter first." I can see a ship with white sails coming our way, observing the way the blood drains from Katherine's face. I can only hope that Squishy or Theo is on there because I doubt Jack alone can protect her.


	25. Chapter 25

—Katherine—

As Jack and I are forced on the _Endeavor_, Jack takes my hand protectively in his as we're lead to His Shortness, not the man I wanted to see. Where's James? Two guards shove us into the office and I hide behind my father, hoping Shorty doesn't notice me. The last thing I need is for him to see me in this outfit again. The only reason I'd changed into it is because it's more comfortable and easier to move in.

"Curious," Beckett states, his back to us as he looks out a window towards the _Pearl_. "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the _Flying Dutchman_." Jack rubs his hands together nervously, moving to go through the various canisters and chests lying about the cramped office. "And so despair leads to betrayal, but you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?" I move my hand to cover the space where my brand is, a phantom sting making itself known. "It's not here, Jack."

Jack and Beckett turn to face each other, Jack donning an innocent until proven guilty expression, stepping in front of me. "What isn't," he asks.

"The heart is safely aboard the _Dutchman_ and so unavailable for you to use to satisfy your debt to its Captain." The smug expression I've come to associate with Beckett is front and center this afternoon, his blue-grey eyes settled on my father.

"That's already been settled." Jack grins, walking across the room to do some more snooping.

"By your death; and yet you're standing in front of me." Jack picks up the pimp cane and poses like shorty is in the portrait.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all just a bad dream. That's how I get by." I wander over to the windows to try to see what's going on, Shorty either not noticing or not caring. I can't make much out, my eyesight refusing to cooperate when I try to see over long distances.

"Hello, Katherine." I wince at his voice, silently cursing myself for even allowing myself to be brought along in the first place. Beckett looks me over appreciatively before he turns back to Jack. "And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

—Terasa—

As the EITC guys board the ship, I'm put back in irons along with most of everyone else, the only exceptions being Sao Feng's men. "My men are crew enough," Sao Feng tells Mercer confidently.

"Company crew, company ship," Mercer smirks.

"You agreed," Will states, confronting Sao and Mercer. "The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"And so it was," Sao responds, jerking his chin towards Will. Tai punches him in the stomach to knock the wind out of him, cuffing him and dragging him over to stand with the rest of us. I'm not about to feel sorry for his ass, he's getting what he deserves for putting us all in this situation in the first place.

—Katherine—

"Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement," Beckett suggests, picking up two small glasses of amber colored liquid." I stare at him suspiciously, wondering what he was getting at. "One which requires absolutely nothing from you but information." Jack studies Beckett's office quickly, taking a glass from the shorter man.

"About the Brethren Court in exchange for fair compensation?" He takes the other glass from Beckett and downs them both. "Square my debt with Jones….guarantee my freedom?" What the hell am I, chopped liver?

"Of course, it's just good business," Beckett nods, pouring himself another glass.

"And if I wanted to divulge?" Jack picks up a small figurine off Beckett's desk, studying it before surreptitiously slipping it into his pocket.

"Everything, just tell me what I need to know. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

—Terasa—"

"Beckett agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine," Sao Feng growls, his hand on Mercer's shoulder.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the _Dutchman, _is he," Mercer sneers, glaring at the offending hand until Sao lets him go.

"Too bad they don't have to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it," Barbie asks. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays.

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side," Sao says smugly. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business." Did he seriously buy into Beckett's bullshit enough to quote him at us? That is wrong on so many levels that it's not even funny.

"The losing side?"

"They have the _Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_, what is it that we have?"

"Calypso," I say simply, recalling the line before my father could say it.

"Calypso's just an old legend." Whatever, she's standing right over there! I keep my eyes on Sao, feeling more confident than I have since we started this little adventure.

"Uh-uh, we have the actual Goddess in human form! Imagine all the power of the seas brought to against our enemies. But to release her we have to have all the pieces!"

—Katherine—

"You can keep Barbossa," Jack offers, "the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye." I never move from my spot at the windows, hoping Beckett forgets that I'm here. "And Turner...Especially Turner, the rest will go with me aboard the _Black Pearl_ and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the Pirates and you will _not_ hand me to Jones. Fair deal I'd say."

"And what becomes of your daughter?"

"What interest is she to you," Jack all but growls. Beckett just smirks at the coin in his hand, a shiver racing down my spine and fear making my stomach do a flip.

—Terasa—

"What are you proposing, Captain," Sao asks Barbie.

"What're you accepting, Cap'n?"

"The girl." That explains why he's been looking at me so weirdly, but it doesn't mean I expected the outcome! That shit ain't about to happen unless I have no other choice.

"Do what now," I exclaim.

—Katherine—

"I've just remembered, I have a compass that points to whatever I want, so why do I need you," asks Shorty, standing and walking past Jack to get said compass. Welp, I bet Jack didn't think about that before he tried to make a deal with the devil.

—Terasa—

"Terasa isn't part of any bargain," Will exclaims.

"Out of the question," Barbie agrees, shaking his head. Maybe he does have a heart...

"It was not a question," Sao smiles.

—Katherine—

"It points to what you want most, but that isn't the Brethren Court, is it," Jack asks.

"Then what is?"

"Me...Dead."

—Terasa—

"Done," I agree.

"What! Not done," Will argues.

"It's your fault we're in this mess! If this is what helps us then it's frickin' done!"

—Katherine—

"Damn," Beckett frowns, tossing the compass to my father, who tosses him the fan in return. "Although, if I kill you, then I can use the compass to lead me to Shipwreck cove, is it, on my own." He opens the fan, using it to cool himself off for a moment before putting it down and pulling out a small pistol. "Cut out the middle man, as it were.

"Not quite," Jack says. Shorty raises an eyebrow in question. "You'll want my daughter's powers too badly." Don't go and bring me into this!

—Terasa—

"Darling, they're Pirates!"

"Really, I didn't notice!" I shove Will away from me.

"So we have an accord," Barbie asks, turning to look at Sao.

—Katherine—

"With me killed, you'll arrive at the cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable….able to withstand blockade for years. Then you'd be wishing,' Oh, if only there was two someones I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside.'"

"And you both could do all that," he asks skeptically.

"You can kill me but you can never insult me. Who am I?" Beckett flounders, trying to think of a name. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Aw, he looks sad. A cannon ball hits the ship, causing all of us to fall.

"Pregnant ladies shouldn't be put through this," I yell.

"Done," Jack exclaims, helping me up after shaking Beckett's hand. There's more cannon fire and I lose my grip on Jack's arm, falling against Shorty. Well, I guess I can't call him short, he's taller than me but that doesn't take much. Beckett hands me to Theo who keeps me right beside him as Beckett continues to chase after my father.

"Finally! A familiar face I can stand," I shout happily, kissing his cheek. He me a relieved smile, holding tightly to me as the ship rocks.

"Missed you too, Kit!" We run up the stairs and over to His Shortness. "Which ship do we follow?" All business-like in front of the Troll, of course.

"Signal the _Dutchman_ to track down Sao Feng, we'll follow the _Pearl_. How long until we can have the ship ready to pursue?" The main mast falls over, narrowly missing a few people.

"Do you think he plans it all out or just makes it up as he goes along?" Heh, heh, and that was without a single drop of rum. A look from Beckett has Theo running down the stairs and me gripping the railing tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

—Terasa—

It's bad enough that they're making me wear a fancy Chinese dress, now I have to deal _and_ compete with Elizabeth Swann? This day _really_ sucks! How worse can it get? Suddenly, Katherine falls out of nowhere and lands on Lizzie. On second thought, at least _that_ made me smile. "I did that," I say, pointing to Katherine. "I can make people fall out of the sky! Just like I can make them disappear if they make me mad." I say the last part looking at Kit and Lizzie, daring them to do something stupid. As long as Sao thinks I'm Calypso, then Kit and I will be safe. Cannon fire sounds right before a cannon burst into the ship; a piece of flying wood lodging itself in Sao's chest! I wince as he groans in pain. "Sao Feng?"

"Here," He says, ripping off his necklace and handing it to me. "With all the nine pieces of eight you will be free, go in my place to Shipwreck Cove. You are the Captain now."

"Really," I ask breathlessly. Tai runs down the stairs.

"Captain, the ship is taken-" he cuts himself off upon seeing his nearly-dead friend.

"Forgive me, Calypso." Those were his last words, his unseeing eyes focused on my face and making me feel a little guilty.

"What did he tell you?"

"He made me Captain."

"Terasa, a little help here," Kit calls. I look up and see she's holding her hand to her head; it's covered in blood. I run over to her and—between me and Tai—manage to get her up the stairs only to have a soldier grab each of us, causing Katherine to fall to the deck.

"Be careful," a sharp voice snaps. Wait a second, I know that voice! I actually know that voice! "Katherine!" James runs over to her and helps her up.

"Jamie," she mumbles before passing out.

"Squishy," I yell, elbowing the soldier holding me in the stomach and running to James.

"Thank God you're both alive! Weatherby will be overjoyed to know you are both safe." I tear a strip of cloth off of Kit's dress and wipe some of the blood off of her. The cut is superficial and the bleeding has basically stopped now, so she should be fine.

"Weatherby's dead." He has to know.

"No, he returned to England." He looks so confused! I shake my head slowly.

"No James, he's dead. Beckett told you he went back to England, didn't he?" He nods. "I thought so. Take Kit somewhere safe, I have to stay with my crew." Davy Jones comes on board and before he can ask, I inform him I'm the Captain. He looks extremely bewildered as he looks me over.

"Captain?"

"Uh, yeah, that's what I just said."

"Tow the ship," Squishy interrupts," put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain will have my quarters."

"I have to stay with my crew," I repeat.

"Terasa, please, stop being so stubborn." I snort, stepping back with the others.

"You know that'll never happen." We're lead down to the brig of the _Flying Dutchman_. I think I just saw a mouse! I hate mice! To distract myself, I begin to pace. When I get to the far wall I see a familiar man. "Hello Bootstrap." He opens his eyes and un-sticks himself from the wall, smiling.

"You know my name!"

"Yup, I also know your son Will." He laughs.

"He made it! And he sent you to tell me he's coming to get me!" Bootstrap laughs again and I can't help but to laugh with him.

"Yeah, he's always talking about you. He can't wait to free you." Bootstrap suddenly gets a depressed look on his face.

"He won't come."

"But...But you're his dad."

"He spoke of you too. He can't come because of you."

"What?"

"You are Terasa."

"That's me."

"The one who slays Jones must take his place as Captain forever. He wouldn't risk losing you."

"You might be surprised."

"No, even I wouldn't pick me." He goes back into the wall and closes his eyes. I'd pick him.

* * *

I wake up to a sharp stinging on the left side of my face; shooting up into a sitting position, I yell," I swear I didn't eat the last cookie!"

"Well, that's good I guess," Katherine smiles. "Otherwise I would've had you thrown off the ship."

"Wha's going on," I ask groggily.

"We're busting you outta here." Someone clears their throat impatiently. I look behind Katherine and see Squishy standing in the doorway of the cell.

"If you both don't mind, it would do us all well to hurry." I smile and let Kit pull me to my feet and lead me out on deck. Good 'ol Squishy, punctual even in life or death situations! "You can't go to Shipwreck Cove, Beckett knows of the meeting," he warns.

"Oh shut it," Kit says, sounding a lot like her father. "You're going with us!"

"Shh, our destinies have been entwined and they will always be joined, but now you must go." Bootstrap comes running out of the brig, sword in hand, and aiming for anything that moves. Knowing what was about to happen due to how many times Kit cried over this scene when she thought it was only a move, I push the love birds overboard, cut the rope, and jump myself before Bootstrap could kill me. The cold of the water makes me gasp, the feeling of being pricked by dozens of needles all over my body making me disoriented at first.

"This was a bad idea!"

"You think," James snarls. Katherine has his neck in a death grip, her teeth chattering as she looks around with wide eyes. Oh yeah, she can't swim...


	27. Chapter 27

—Carl—

"Look alive," Gibbs yells to the crew," and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck. I shake my head, walking alongside the older man.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Jack says as he joins us, frowning in disappointment. "I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What'd you call him," asks Gibbs.

"Larry." Soon we get a great view of the fortress, made up of the ships that had been brought down over the years and sticking out at random angles.

"Whoa," I say, surprised," it's bigger than you described!"

"There's not been a meeting like this in our lifetime," Barbossa nods.

"And Jack owes most of 'em money." Said pirate glares in my direction before nodding in agreement. He knows what I said is completely true. We all file off the ship and into a rather large room. There's a huge anchor suspended above a long table, melting candles burning on top of it. Already, everyone is bickering amongst themselves. It's like dealing with a bunch of four-year-olds. Barbie picks up a cannon ball, bangs it on the table, and begins a long, dramatic speech that they pay no attention to. I climb up onto the table, fire a shot in the air, and yell for them to shut up. _That_ is an effective method! "Okay people; give up yer nine pieces of eight!" Ragetti walks around with a bowl and each pirate lord put a piece of junk in it. Not at all what I was expecting, but whatever.

"Master Ragetti, if you will," Barbie says, holding out his hand.

"I kept it safe, just like you asked."

"Aye, and now I want it back." He Gibbs slaps Ragetti, making the wooden eye pop out. It is then put in the bowl and I just know Kit isn't going to be happy about Ragetti being hit or having his eye stolen.

"Sparrow," Villanueva shouts. Jack touches the coin hanging from his bandana.

"I do believe we're one Pirate Lord short. I'm content to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Terasa, Katherine, James, and Sao's men walk into the room.

"Sao Feng's dead," Terasa states, stabbing a wooden globe with her sword, as all the other Lords did, before they all come to stand near me.

"He made _you_ Captain?"

"Our location has been betrayed; Jones and Beckett are on their way right now," James informs us.

"Who betrayed us," Gentleman Jocar asks.

"No one among us," Barbie assures.

"Where's Will," I hear Terasa ask Jack in a whisper.

"Not among us," he whispers back. Kit climbs onto the table beside me with some help from James and me. Another person on the table draws everyone's attention to the brunette, which is good, cause it seems she's prepared a short speech of her own.

"Doesn't matter how they found us, but what're you chickens gonna do now that they have," she asks in a stage voice.

"Fight," I yell.

"Why fight if they cannot get to us," Mistress Cheng asks. _Obviously they can get to us or they wouldn't be coming here would they lady_, I think sarcastically.

"We could always release Calypso," Barbie suggests.

"Shoot him," Amman commands.

"Cut out his tongue," Jocar yells.

"Do both," exclaims Jack.

"Then cut that hideous beard, "Katherine adds, gaining the approved nod of her father.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai says.

"It's not likely Calypso's mood has improved! She'll still be our enemy," Chevalle screams over the noise.

"We release Calypso," Villanueva yells.

"You threaten me?"

"I silence you!" Thus, the meeting room becomes hell on earth. Pretty entertaining actually. Terasa summons some popcorn and her, Katherine, and I sit back to watch the drama unfold.

* * *

Growing fed up with the arguing that gets us nowhere, I stand and fire another shot into the air. "The first court imprisoned Calypso and we'll be the ones to release her. In her gratitude she'll grant us boons," Barbie smiles.

"Whose boons," Jack asks," your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

"And you have a better idea?"

"Cuttlefish let us not forget, dear friends, forget our dear friends the Cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it? Or….Or fish nature." He shakes it off, moving around the table until he reaches Mistress Cheng, his hands on her shoulders. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we pretend she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot."

"Get to your point, old man," Kit shouts from her spot on the edge of the table.

"We have to fight."

"You've always run away from a fight," accuses Barbie.

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Shut up," Katherine exclaims," I thought you both were grown men, yet here you stand arguing with each other. Now, let's just elect a King and or _Queen,_" at this she points to Terasa," and move on! Yo, Grandpa, you coming down or not?"

"Sesumbhajee says hang the code! Who cares-" the assistant is then shot.

"The code is the law," says Captain Teague; my father. "You two, off the table." I hop down and help James get Katherine down as well.


	28. Chapter 28

—Terasa—

Two old men carry a large book down the stairs and sit it on the table in front of Captain Teague. "The code," Katherine breathes," no puedo esperar para leerlo (1)!" Teague whistles and a dog runs in with the keys in its mouth.

"Barbie," I yell happily upon recognizing the shaggy mutt," c'mere boy!" The dog runs over to me, licking my face excitedly. Ew, could've done without that!

"I thought the cannibals ate him," Katherine says, scratching behind his ears. "How did he get away?"

"Sea turtles," Teague shrugs. He looks back at the book, nodding before saying," Barbossa's right."

"Hold on," Jack says, bending over the book. "Hmm, well, fancy that."

"I call for a vote," I say. The pirates proceed to vote for themselves except for James, Katherine, and Jack who vote for me! I'm the Pirate Queen! First order of business, baths for everyone!

"Prepare for battle," Carl commands.

"Yeah, do that!" Carl leads Katherine, James, and me over to where Jack and Captain Teague are talking I time for us to see Teague hold up a shrunken head.

"She looks great," Jack says, obviously lying. "Dad, this is your granddaughter, Katherine and her husband James Norrington, your son, Carl and Katherine's friend, Terasa Barbossa."

"You married a man in the Navy?"

"Um, yes I did," Katherine shrugs.

"Hope he doesn't mind blowing his sailors up."

"I have absolutely nothing to say to that." I blink a couple of times, deciding to remove myself from this scene of awkwardness and sulk in my cabin.

* * *

Katherine walks into my cabin aboard Sao Feng's ship and sits beside me on the bed. "What's wrong," she asks.

"I miss Will; we've never been apart this long!" She sighs, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel; I thought James was dead for three years remember?"

"Yes, you cried all the time."

"I only cried on the day I got the letter saying he was dead and for two weeks after that."

"I know, I lived with you, dork."

"Geek," she counters.

"Nerd."

"Yes, I am quite smart, aren't I?" We both laugh at that, my friend's smart mouth making me cheer up a little. "It's time to go, sister dear." My crew boards the _Empress_ and goes directly to their duties. "I think I'm going to take a quick nap."

"Good luck with that."

"Break a leg out there!" I drag her to the _Black Pearl_.

"Sleep in your own bed."

"It's so foggy out here." As soon as her head hits the pillow, I know she's sound asleep, soft snores leaving her mouth as she curls up into a ball as well as her swollen stomach would let her.

"James, stay with your wife." I walk out on deck with everyone else. It is foggy out here! I could cut it with a knife. Once out in the open waters we stop sailing, waiting on the enemies to show themselves to us.

"The enemy is here," Marty yells, spotting a ship. Right after he spoke, a great many more ships appeared out of the fog. This is _so __not good!_

"Parlay," Jack asks as pirates surround him.

"I don't think that is gonna work now," Carl says. "They think of the code like guidelines."

"Oh...Right." _Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll surrender_.

"Go wake up Katherine," Barbie commands, petting Bubble's head," it's time to make a deal and her deviousness might come in handy."

"Great, make me wake up the demon!" I barge into the room and see Katherine curled up on the bed next to Squishy. "Wake up!" They don't move. "The ship is on fire!" Squishy wakes up but Katherine doesn't even twitch. "...Who wants cake?" She sits bolt upright in bed, a goofy smile on her face. "I should've tried that first," I grumble. "Get in the longboat; we have to go bargain with His Shortness and your bigger boobs might help us out a little." Kit looks down at her chest, poking the tops of her breasts that her dress exposed with a delighted grin. Jesus, leave to her to get excited about her pregnancy giving her bigger boobs.

**(1) ****I can't wait to read it!**


	29. Chapter 29

—Katherine—

Jack rows himself, Terasa, Barbie, James, and me to a little sand bank where we meet Shorty, Davy, Will, Theo, and some other random soldier. "So, you be the cur that led them to us," Barbie spits at Will.

"Don't blame Turner," Beckett smiles," he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." We all look to our left, including Jack who is at the very end of the line.

"My hands are clean in this," my father says quickly, holding his hands up with his palms out.

"Jack had nothing to do with it," Will says tiredly. "My actions were my own, and to my own purpose."

"That's right, listen to the tool." I step on Jack's foot hard, grinding the heel of my boot into his toes.

"If Turner wasn't acting for you, then how did Shorty get your compass," I ask accusingly. "Don't even try lying to me, Jack." Davy steps forward.

"Jack Sparrow, you will serve one hundred years' service on the _Dutchman_," he snarls. He smells worse than the last time I saw him! I scrunch up my nose in disgust, waving my hand in front of my face.

"That debt was paid," Jack points out.

"How about this," Terasa says before anyone could argue," we get Will and you can have Jack."

"Done," Will smiles.

"Not done," Jack says anxiously.

"Done," Beckett says in a firm 'don't-say-not done-again' tone of voice. "Mrs. Norrington will come as well."

"I don't think so," I shout.

"No way," Terasa exclaims.

"Never," growls James and Jack.

"Take 'er, less trouble for me," Barbie shrugs. The soldier I don't recognize picks me up with one arm under my knees and the other supporting my back. He does it so quickly and sprints back to the other side so that none in my group could react quickly enough.

"Enough," Beckett yells," She'll be safer on board a ship where a Doctor is present."

"I'll take care of her," Theo assures. "Let her walk." The soldier sets me on my feet after a nod from Beckett and Theo helps steady me. Jack holds my hand tightly as he stands next to Jones.

"Do you fear death," Davy asks, getting right in Jack's face.

"You've no idea," Jack answers.

I lean towards Davy and ask," Are you afraid of taking a bath?" Theo puts a hand over my mouth and forces me into a longboat away from the human-fish hybrid that was shooting me a dirty look.

"There are times when it's certain you are Jack's daughter," Theo mumbles.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes—usually—you act exactly like him, only sober."

"Humph, I take offense to that." He puts an arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Theo."

"I love you, too, Kit." I smile, closing my eyes.

The next thing I know, a maid is waking me up, saying, "Lord Beckett wants to have tea with you, madam." I would just _love_ to lock myself in my room, but I have to think of my baby. I walk out on the deck and Beckett stands to help me to my seat.

"Your glass has water in it." I nod at him, gulping the water down; I eat two strawberries and an apple. I would rather be eating some chocolate-chip pizza from Mazzios, but this'll do for now I suppose.

"What do you want," I ask around a mouthful.

"To enjoy your company."

"Bull, what is it you want?" He sighs and gently takes my hand in his.

Smiling calmly at me, he says," I want you to watch your friends meet their demise." I gasp and pull away from him.

"How could you?"

"They made their choice and now must deal with the consequences."

"It's just good business," I ask, glaring at him.

"Exactly, Darling." I slap him across the face and, standing, turn away from him. "The enemy has opted for oblivion."

—Terasa—

"We can use the _Black Pearl_ to lead the attack," Carl informs me.

"Oh, I don't think so," Barbossa chuckles. Tia is brought up on deck, bound in ropes.

"You can't release her," Will exclaims in his cute accent, I mean, in frustration.

"So sorry, but my fate will be in my own hands from now on." He pulls the necklace Sao Feng gave me from around my neck, adding it to the bowl with all the other pieces.

—Katherine—

"To your stations," Theo shouts. Tears are running endlessly down my cheeks.

"Please, don't do this," I beg. Beckett just smirks at me. If only I wasn't too weak to poof James, Terasa, Carl, Pintel, and Ragetti over here!

—Terasa—

"Is there some kind of ritual we have to do," asks Pintel.

"Aye," Barbie nods," The items must be burned and someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'."

"That's all?"

"It must be spoken as if to a lover." The crew laughs at this, just like a group of seventh graders would. Gibbs pours some liquor into the bowl and lets it burn. Barbie straightens up and says," Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." As per the norm, nothing happens.

"It's a miracle I was ever conceived," I mutter. "Mum must've been drunk."

"Good point," Pintel agrees.

Ragetti steps up hesitantly, looking at me for permission. "You have to say it right," he mumbles uncertainly.

"Get-R-done," I smile.


	30. Chapter 30

—Terasa—

Ragetti brushes hair away from Tia's face and softly whispers," Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." The smoke from the bowl goes up her nose and she begins to writhe, as if in pain.

"Tia Dalma," Will says, stepping forward. "Calypso." The bowl falls to the floor and her head snaps up. "Who was it that told the first Brethren Court to imprison you," he asks. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!"

"Davy Jones." Tia begins to grow, snapping the ropes that bind her.

"This is it," Pintel yells. "This is it!" She grows to monumental size, towering over us all. Once Tia stops growing, Barbie removes his hat and kneels on one knee. He better not be doing what I think he's doing!

"I have full-filled my vow and now ask a favor." That's exactly what I thought he'd do and it's exactly what he shouldn't be doing! "Spare me, my ship, and my crew; unleash your fury on those who call themselves your master or mine." She yells something in a language I don't understand, but I know it wasn't nice, and then turns into _a lot_of crabs! The crabs overflow the ship and fall into the ocean; I help James pull one off his nose before throwing it overboard.

"Was that it," Will asks nonchalantly.

"_That's_ what you ask at a time like this," I question. He shrugs, smiling at me.

"That was no help at all," Carl growls at Barbie. "Anymore ingenious ideas, _Captain_?"

"It's not over, so quit whining," I yell, annoyed at everyone. When this is all over, I'm packing my clothes and going to Disney World, by damn!

"Yeah, let's kick some ass," yells Will. So, I did rub off on him.

"We've no chance at winning," Gibbs says. I slap the back of his head hard.

"There's a fool's chance and what are we if we're not fools?"

"Stupid, crazy, _insane_," Carl lists, holding up three of his fingers. "I got more in case you're wondering.

"For once, I think I agree with you both," sighs James. "Let's just get this won so I can get to my wife." I can remember that in the movie, Lizzy gave a long and slightly impressive speech, but she's dead now so I'll be doing this my way! I climb onto the railing and summon a bullhorn.

"Everybody, shut yer mouths, I'm talkin' here!" That got their attention. I smile, pleased with myself. "Now, they've got an armada and all we've got are you useless, bilge rats, but think of it this way! We may not be as fancy as them or drink tea-"

"I happen to like tea," Ragetti interrupts.

"Thank you, Ragetti. As I was saying, we may not be as fancy as them, but we sure as hell know more tricks! Now do me a favor and _HOIST THE COLORS!"_

—Katherine—

"I've always wanted to say this," I mumble, smiling.

"What," Bucket inquires. I summon a bullhorn.

"_HOIST THE COLORS, YOU USELESS BASTARDS_," I yell at the pirates even though I know they can't hear me. It's the thought that counts. Beckett rolls his eyes, turning to face Theo.

"We have a favorable wind, sir."

"Signal Jones to give no quarter; that should make him happy," Beckett says smugly, his eyes never breaking contact with my own.

—Terasa—

"It's raining," Pintel complains.

"Never a good sign," Ragetti adds.

"Maelstrom," Gibbs exclaims, pointing at the waters,

"What?" I look at what he's pointing at and my heart begins to race. "Whirlpool! Just say Whirlpool!"

"Barbossa, we need you at the wheel!"

"We're all gonna die," a random crewmember deadpans, sounding a lot like the old woman off Atlantis: the Lost Empire. Weird, but I'll go with it.

"Brace up the yards, ye cock-eyed deck apes," Barbie yells, acting all Captain like.

"The _Dutchman's_ on our stern and gaining," Will yells/informs everyone.

"More speed!"

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!"

"Nay, we'll cut across faster waters!"

"Captain, the guns," shouts Gibbs.

"At the ready," Will commands.

"Stick to your guns! Wait till we're more to port," Gibbs reports to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Fire," Will, Barbie, James, and I exclaim; one right after the other.

"Terasa, will you marry me," Will asks suddenly.

"At a time like this," I ask, shocked.

"Now may be the only time! I love you!"

"I love you too! Dad, marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" He's sword fighting against two fish people.

"NOW, or so help me I'll-" I'm cut off when an enemy charges me. I quickly kill the man only to have another take his place. Barbossa jumps onto the railing.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today-" He begins to fight another man as I kill the one I'm fighting.

"Terasa Barbossa, do you take me to be your husband," Will asks.

"Uh-huh," I exclaim happily.

"Great!"

"Will Turner, ya wanna be my husband?"

"I do!"

"As Captain," yells Barbie," I now pronounce you-" He kills another man. "You may kiss-" And another. "You may kiss-" That looked like it hurt! "JUST KISS!" Will gathers me in his arms, kissing me deeply.


	31. Chapter 31

—Katherine—

I watch the Black Pearl and the _Dutchman_ fight each other as I jump up and down in anticipation. Beckett places a hand on my shoulder, tightening his grip when I try to move away. "Calm down, Katherine, I'm sure Davy will win." I step on his foot and sit at the table, ignoring the rain as it falls down in sheets.

"Behave yourself, Kit," Theo warns," he is quick to anger."

"I want my husband here."

"I know you do, believe me."

"Do you have a wife?" He shakes his head sadly.

"I did, but she was killed on her way to Port Royale; her and our son, Daniel.

"I'm so sorry!" I hug him tightly. "I swear I didn't know; if I did I wouldn't have asked!"

"It's okay, Darling." He kisses the top of my head.

"What was she like? I bet she was beautiful!" He smiles fondly.

"Yes, she had me hooked with one glance. Her hair was long and aqua colored, her eyes the color of the sea." I lay my head on his shoulder. "Her skin was as pale as yours and her voice reminded me of the sweetest song." He sighs, shaking his head. "When I see you, I think of her."

"How, she sounds nothing like me." He chuckles softly.

"The little things you do."

"Huh?"

"Like stroking the spine of a book while you read, tapping your foot when you hear music, biting your bottom lip when you're thinking," he points out. "She did all those too."

"Hmm, well, that's probably all."

"No, not even close."

"Lieutenant, back to your station," Bucket commands.

"Yes sir," he answers quickly.

"Am I not allowed to have a conversation with anyone except you, my Lord," I ask venomously.

"No, you are not; think of it as punishment for running to the enemy."

"One, that wasn't my fault, two, I thought you forcing me away from James was my punishment, or was that forcing me to stay by your side?" He growls, holding my arm in a death grip.

"You will learn to act like a Lady of your status should, be it the easy way or the hard way."

"Let go or I'll kill you, be it the fast way or the slow way, I don't care which." His grip tightens, making me wince.

"You should be happy you're still alive, I could've had you hanged in Port Royale."

"Lord Beckett, that is enough," Theo says, removing Shorty's hand from my now bruised arm. I pick up the teapot and throw it at Shorty's head, narrowly missing. "Kit, knock it off! You're only making it worse!" I pick up anything I can and throw it.

"You stupid, no good, evil, vindictive, totalitarian, animal," I scream.

"Stop it!" Theo wraps his arms around me, forcing my arms to my side; his feet on mine to keep me from kicking. I can feel myself shaking from pure anger. "You must relax, think of your child." I sigh and lean against him for support, suddenly very tired.

"Take her to her room," Beckett sighs," and I'll tell the doctor to look at her." Theo picks me up bridal style, then carries me to my room; gently lying me down on my bed. He strokes some dark hair off of my face.

"You said your wife's hair was aqua colored," I croak.

"Yes, that is right."

"Theo, w-was she a Mermaid?"

"Didn't I tell you that?"

"No, I think I would've remembered." He shrugs and runs a hand over his face, tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you."

"You're tired, go get some rest."

"I cannot, I intend to keep the promise I made to James." I roll my eyes at his clichéd chivalry.

There's a light knock on the door, so I naturally yell," Come in!" Theo raises a brow at me. "You're not leaving." He chuckles slightly, letting me hold his hand. A tall man with light blonde hair walks into my room and smiles at me. The only thing I can do is stare at him with an awestruck expression. "Y-y-you're, but you can't be…Impossible…." He smirks as he checks my pulse. My heart is beating a mile a minute.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Norrington; my name is Carlisle and I will be your physician for the duration of your pregnancy."

"H-h-he…Oh boy." My eyes must be as big as dinner plates!

"Kit, are you okay," Theo asks worriedly. I nod slowly. "I'm sorry, Doctor Cullen, usually she can form a complete sentence."

"H-h-h…."

"It's not a problem, Lieutenant." He smiles at me and I can feel myself beginning to pass out. My last conscious thought was, Terasa will be ecstatic if Edward is here.

**In the famous words of Captain Jack Sparrow, I couldn't resist, mate. *Shrugs* What can I say, Peter Facinelli is one sexy little bastard.**


	32. Chapter 32

—Terasa—

Will sets me down on my feet and swings over to the _Dutchman_. "Hey, you can't marry me and then go get yourself killed! Get back here!" I push a fish person in the water and swing after Will. Davy's attacking Jack; I summon a metal softball bat and smack Davy as hard as I can on the head. Jeez, that felt great!

"You'll get no mercy from me," he yells.

"You won't either, you ugly S.O.B.!" I grab a sword and begin to fight. Thank whoever's up there that James forced Kit and I to practice three hours a day! "Do. Not. Ever. Mess. With. A. Pissed. Off. Woman!" Will stabs Davy through the chest with a sword; I'm an awesome distracter person, woo-hoo! Davy kicks Will to the ground, then looks between Will and me.

"Love," he smirks," is a dreadful bond so easily severed. Do you fear death," he asks, looking directly into Will's eyes. I shake my head, feeling more fear I have in my entire life.

"Do you," Jack asks, holding Davy's heart in the palm of his hand, a dagger poised above it.

"You're a cruel man!"

"That's a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Davy spins suddenly and stabs Will in the chest, laughing.

"No," I scream," Will!" I drop to my knees beside him. "C'mon, open your eyes! Please, we've just been married, you can't die!" Jack picks up a broken sword, having dropped his dagger, puts it in Will's hand, and helps him stab the heart.

"Calypso," Davy whispers, falling off the ship and into the freezing waters below. One less enemy to deal with. I look down at my husband again and see the light fade from his beautiful brown eyes.

"No," I sob," no, no, no!"

Davy's crew begins to chant and close in around us, their words echoing in my ears," Part of the crew, part of the ship." Jack drags me to my feet and over to a rope, then swings us over to the _Black Pearl_. I fall to my knees; tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Terasa," James says, walking towards me. A dying fish-guy stabs him through the stomach before falling into the ocean. James falls to the deck beside me.

"James," I gasp. "Oh no, no, you can't go too!" He hands me a folded piece of parchment.

"Kit," he gasps out, I nod. His head falls to the deck with a soft _thump_. I close his eyes and look away.

—Katherine—

Theo squeezes my hand. "I've got to go back to my duties, Kit." I nod in understanding, squeezing his hand back.

"Be careful, I don't want to hear from someone that you've gone and gotten yourself killed." My voice cracks at the end; I just know something's wrong! He kisses the top of my head before walking out.

"What are you going to name them," Carlisle asks

"If it's a girl, Annaliese-" I look up at him. "Did you just say 'them' as in 'more than one'?"

"Yes, two children." I only have one word to say at the moment," Ouch."

—Terasa—

The _Dutchman_ surfaces, causing me to squeal in delight; at the helm is Will, looking just like Balian in Kingdom of Heaven. "He looks so much like Balian right now," comes a familiar voice behind me. I spin around and see Katherine; I pull her into a tight hug, not noticing the two people behind her until Carl removes me. Apparently, she couldn't breathe. Behind her are Theo and…Carlisle Cullen! My eyes go wide and I look at Katherine, pointing to Carlisle.

"How?" She shrugs a shoulder, laying her head on Carl's shoulder.

I hear Jack yell," Full canvas!" And Barbie agrees. The _Black Pearl_ is on one side of the_Endeavour_, the _Dutchman_ on the other side. "Fire," Jack smiles.

"Fire," Gibbs exclaims. I hear Will yell the same thing.

"Aim for the evil Chucky doll," Katherine and Carl yell at the same time.

"In other words, aim for Beckett," I translate. Men on the _Endeavour_ begin to jump off the exploding ship; Beckett begins a slow descent down the stairs. Pieces of the ship are being blown to bits, barely missing him until the entire thing blows. He is blown forward into the water, landing on the dark blue East India Trading Company flag, and sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Our worst enemy yet is finally dead; a burden lifted off many a Pirate's shoulders. I look over at the _Dutchman_ and see Will staring at me with a wistful expression. I turn to the others and see Katherine on her knees next to James' dead body, sobbing quietly. Theodore is on one side of her, Carl on the other.


	33. Chapter 33

—Katherine—

James can't be dead; he was supposed to have been saved! This isn't fair! Sob after sob escapes and I can't help the feeling of being suffocated. Terasa slips something in my hand before going to meet Will on an island. A sudden pain rips through my abdomen, making me curl up into a ball. "Get them out," I say through gritted teeth. Someone picks me up and places me on a bed. Holy shit, this frickin' hurts!

—10 Hours Later—

I lay propped up on pillows, a newborn baby boy in one arm and a girl in the other. Carl sits on one side of me, Terasa on my other side, and Jack's at the foot of my bed. "Can I hold Ana," Terasa asks.

"Yeah," I say softly. Annaliese is a mixture of James and me; she has dark brown hair, the blue-gray eyes of all newborns, pale skin, high cheekbones from James' mother, and slightly chubby cheeks. Benjamin has dark brown hair, pale skin, and his father's smile.

Theo walks into the room and smiles at us all. "At least you have a piece of him." I nod sadly, looking past him out at the deck and all the pirates wandering around.

"Yes, he should be at peace," Jack nods. I look down at my son; he's sleeping like I do, curled into a ball. Carl takes Benjamin and puts him in a makeshift bed along with Annaliese before shooing everyone out of the cabin so I can rest. I pick up the folded piece of parchment and begin to read it, unable to help the tears that stream down my face.

_T'was noontide of summer,_

_And mid-time of night;_

_And the stars, in their orbits,_

_Shone pale, thro' the light_

_Of the brighter, cold moon,_

_'Mid planets her slaves,_

_Herself in the Heavens_

_Her beam on the waves._

_I gaz'd awhile_

_On her cold smile;_

_Too cold-too cold for me-_

_There pass'd, as a shroud,_

_A fleecy cloud,_

_And I turned away to thee,_

_Proud evening star,_

_In thy glory afar,_

_And dearer thy beam shall be;_

_For joy to my heart_

_Is the proud part_

_Thou bearest in Heav'n at night,_

_And more I admire_

_Thy distant fire,_

_Than that color, lowly light._

I laugh softly so as not to wake my children. He knew I liked that poem. The last of the note was the poem Annabel Lee and an actual note,' I love you and cannot wait to watch our children grow.' I place the note back on my bedside table before falling into a deep sleep. When I wake up, I can see Jack talking to his grandchildren and in baby talk no less! If I only had a video camera!

"You're gonna grow up to be a pirate just like your grandpa, yes you are," Jack coos," and when your sister gets old enough to be courted we're going to make her a nun!" The babies giggle at him and I can't help but laugh myself. He turns, smiles at me, and then turns back to the babies. "I should've done it to your mommy, but then I wouldn't get to spoil you two, would I?"

"And if you send Ana to a nunnery you won't get to spoil your great-grandchildren," I point out.

"I'm sure Benjamin will give me plenty of those."

"I agree with Jack one hundred percent," Carl says, walking in the room.

"Oh shut up," snaps Terasa," they've been talking about which nunnery to send her to all day!" She smiles, eyes sparkling. "What'd James say in his letter?"

"In short, I think he compared himself to Annabel Lee."


	34. Chapter 34

—Katherine—

It's been ten years since I had Benjamin and Annaliese, ten years since Terasa had young William, and ten years since Carl left with Jack in search of the Fountain of Youth, most importantly, it's been ten years since I lost James and Will became Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Theo continues to keep the promise he made to James all those years ago about keeping me safe. Five years after our return to Port Royale, Theo, my children, and I move to England. Theo works in King George's Royal Navy and I became good friends with the King. Well, as good as we could be considering he thinks of me as a hot headed, stubborn girl with too many opinions. When the King asked who educated me, my answer was simple,

"My thrice removed second cousin's bride's brother-in-law's step-sister." Benjamin makes sure no boys go near his sister—except for his best friend, Conner—and agrees with his grandfather, that she should be sent to a nunnery.

—Terasa—

I still live in the house that Governor Swann provided to me and Katherine with my son, William. He is constantly making sure that I tell him of my travels with the infamous Pirates, Captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate, Carl McGee. Before going to sleep I tell him of his father, William Turner and how he defeated the ruthless Davy Jones. Today we're going to see him; the first time for young William and the first time in ten years for me, Terasa Sue Turner. We take a carriage to the beach and begin our descent to the water's edge.

"Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise, playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday. Ya got mud on your face, ya big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place, singing, we will, we will, rock you," William and I sing, laughing. A green flash lights up the sky and the _Flying Dutchman_ appears...

—Katherine—

After putting Benjamin and Ana to bed, I curl up on my couch, thinking of the times James and I would lay on the couch in his house, reading whatever book I'd summoned. We once read a Baldknobbers joke book and he laughed so hard, he nearly fell flat on his face; I remember the day I told him I was pregnant—the joy on his face was unmistakable! Sighing, I close my eyes, imagining what my life would be like had James survived. As I begin to drift off, I feel as though everything is spinning.

It's nearly impossible to open my eyes again, as if some force is keeping them closed. Panic surrounds me and the only thought that crosses my mind is _that I have to get to my kids._My limbs feel as if they are made of concrete, it's impossible to move them.

"My babies," I manage to gasp before darkness swallows me.

—Terasa—

I can hear a faint beeping noise, like a heart rate monitor in a hospital. That's impossible—they haven't even been invented yet, not in this world at least. The smells of chemicals burn my nose, causing my eyes to water a bit. Slowly, hesitantly, I open my eyes and see white, a lot of white.

There is an I.V. in my arm and the beeping I hear _is_ coming from a heart rate monitor that is connected to me. My eyelids are heavy, ready to fall at any given moment. A woman is quietly sobbing next to my bed, holding my right hand tightly in both of hers.

"Where," I croak out. The woman raises her head and I see that it is my aunt. "William," I murmur. My aunt smiles at me and pushes a button that will call the nurse _Where is my son? Where is my little boy?_ I want to shout the questions at her, but soon I am falling back into the dizzying slumber, dreaming of nothing…surrounded by darkness.

—Carl—

A nurse pushes me outside in a wheelchair; the doctors said it would be good for me to spend some time outside. I breathe in a lungful of the fresh air. Apparently, there was a gas leak in Katherine's, Terasa's, and my home; it caused us to become dizzy and pass out, the doctors say we were lucky to survive. Katherine says that she doesn't completely remember being transported into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean, but Terasa and I think she's somehow blocked certain things from her memory, like James dying.

Terasa and I remember everything though. Sometimes, when I go to sleep, I dream that we're back in the other world and I'm fighting side-by-side with my brother, Captain Jack Sparrow! When I wake up, I can hear faint sobs coming from Katherine's room and the sound of Terasa typing what had happened in her own dream. That's all it is I guess, just a dream—a story that will never be told. After all, I'm only twenty-two.


End file.
